


Kidnapped by Daddy

by Guzmasboi



Series: Werewolf Daddy [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work, werewolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Baby carriers, Challenge for Mates, Cuddles, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Kink, Fake Friends, Fluff, Infidelity, Kidnapping, Leashes, M/M, Mates, Mating Run, Multiple Partners, Obsessive Behavior, Original Fiction, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Rivalry, Spanking, Stalking, Werewolf, Werewolf Courting, alpha to omega, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 72,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guzmasboi/pseuds/Guzmasboi
Summary: "'Oh Mate, my sweet, beautiful mate.  I've been watching you for quite a long time now.  And Daddy's grown so, so impatient-- it's been far too long.  So that's why you're here with me.  'Cause Daddy grew tired of waiting, and that's when he decided to snatch you up and bring you here to be with him, forever.  So I'ma need you to not run off again, 'cause that makes Daddy really mad.  And when Daddy gets mad, he has to punish his Baby... is that you want?'"**********The werewolf pack that occupies Anchorage, Alaska has a tradition of snatching up humans to force them to participate in a Mating Run every Blood Moon to see if they'll quality to be a mate.  Those caught are forced to live out the rest of their lives as mates to the werewolf who managed to catch them.Enter Skye, a sixteen year-old human who feels alone in his personal relationships and in life in general.  The teenaged outsider finds himself kidnapped and forced to be mated to Dominik: a werewolf with a serious Daddy!Kink and a short temper who constantly butts head with his Alpha brother... who also takes a liking to Skye.





	1. INTRO + Trigger Warnings [Please Read]

****

**A/N** : Thank you so much for your interest in this story! The idea came to me while I was writing _My Werewolf Daddy_ and I've been working on it here and there throughout the weeks. But I think it's about time for it to see the light! Haha!

This is NOT an incest story, so please bear with me as I'm sort of straying away from my niche a little bit. But I'm not going to stray too far because I've been terminally infected with the Daddy!Kink bug, so obviously the main wolf will be referred to as "Daddy" in some sections. Sorry 'bout it.

I hope you guys enjoy!

*The chapter titles will be songs that I felt fit the mood of the section or that I was listening to a lot as I was writing it. Either way, I do not own the song nor the lyrics snippet. They're there simply for entertainment purposes.

**_ ***TRIGGERS!!!*** _ **

Homosexual Relationship between Man x Boy, Mentions of Physical/Sexual Abuse, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, Slightly Underage in Relationship, Underaged Drinking, Excessive Sass

If you do not like, then please do not read/report!

If you do decide to continue, then please enjoy!

**♡Guzmasboi**


	2. Exodus '04

**[Photo of Skye]**

****“Exodus ’04” - Utada

_I’m listening to a music never ending / My baby don’t you know I’ll never let you down / You’ve opened me to so many different endings / But baby I know that you’ll always be around_   
****

**(V●ᴥ●V)**   
****

“…so the reason why it turns red is because of the Rayleigh scatterings in the atmosphere,” I explained to my three bored listeners.  “I read about it online.  That’s why we’re going to have the Blood Moon tonight.” 

“You’re so super interesting, Skye,” Shay scoffed, brushing her dark hair out of her face as she spoke.  “And why would little wavelengths affect the color of something in space? Doesn’t make sense.”

“Why would I lie about this?” I snapped.

“So that we’d have something to talk about on this twelve hour train ride!” she groaned, throwing her head back against her headrest in impatient agitation.  Yeah, I hated long rides too, but it would all be worth it in the end, I hope.  Instead of arguing my point any further, I rested my head against the foggy glass window, staring out at the numerous snow-capped evergreens that whooshed by in a blur.

The four of us: me, my boyfriend Cooper, his brother Hayden, and Hayden’s girlfriend Shay, were all crowded in at one of the small tables on the train from Fairbanks to Anchorage for our three day weekend.  Cooper had had the brilliant idea for us to take the train down to the city so that we could celebrate my sixteenth birthday weekend there; he knew that he’d fucked up big time two weeks ago, so he was trying to do everything in his power to make it up to me.  And despite how pissed off I still was whenever I thought about it, I figured that there was really no way that I could do any better than him.  Whereas Cooper was six foot one with his wiry muscles from running track, I was a disappointing five foot five and had absolutely zero muscle tone.  Whenever I took off my shirt to go swimming, people tended to scrunch up their faces at my incredibly visible rib cage that made it look like I was wearing a xylophone over my chest.  My long hair had multiple split ends, so I opted to keep it in a perpetual man bun, ignoring the pangs of envy whenever Cooper got random compliments on his dyed blue hair that was so thick that I couldn’t help but run my thin fingers through it whenever we cuddled up on his couch.  God, Cooper was so perfect while I was a 2.3/10, so it was smarter that I just let it go and be happy with what I have.

Of course I’d jumped at the chance to go to the city, almost forgetting the way Cooper was a filthy man-whore…almost.  I’d known that there was no way that Dad would’ve allowed me to go halfway across Alaska with my seventeen year-old boyfriend, so I didn’t even tell him I was leaving.  I’d just packed up my messenger bag and walked out of the house while while he was on the toilet and Mom was at the Commissary.  I’d only visited Anchorage once, but I’d automatically fallen in love with it.  I loved the tall buildings, the sights and smells of the ocean, the food— everything.  I’d been so excited to go on this trip, even if it was with Crappy Cooper (I really need to stop… okay one more: Crappy Cooper!), and I’d childishly believed that it’d be a fantastic way to mend our relationship.  It made sense in my head; I mean, once a bone’s broken and heals, it’s stronger than ever.  The same property could transfer over to my relationship with Cooper, right?

“It’ll be worth it, guys.  Just wait until y’all see this club!” Cooper exclaimed, wildly flailing his arms as he spoke.  “I’m tellin’ you, it’s so lit!  The bartenders don’t nag about moderation at all!”

I perked up, frowning a bit.  “Club?” I interrupted, turning around to stare down my boyfriend.  “We’re going to a club?” I’d just turned sixteen, and there was no way that I could pass for twenty-one; so just how did my boyfriend plan on us going to a club on my birthday trip? Plus, he was well aware of the fact that I wasn’t really one for crowds and “Clubbing”.  I considered myself shy; perhaps it stemmed from being on the outside of society, growing up gay and very small for a boy.  I really wanted to fit in, but the thought of being in a cramped room full of sweaty bodies grinding up on each other did not sound like a fun night to me.

“ _We_ are,” Hayden corrected, making a pointing motion at himself, Cooper, and Shay.  “You can go to Chuck E. Cheese.”

The three of them burst out laughing at my expense… I think Cooper laughed the loudest; he even teared up a little bit.

“Baby,” he cooed, his face beet red from laughing so much, “of course we’re going to a club.  Why else would we go to Anchorage?”

“Well, actually,” I pressed, “the Museum has a temporary exhibit on fossils from the Cretaceous Period.  They even have one of a Confuciusornis, which was the first bird to have a beak.  Cool, right?”  Call me a nerd, call me a virgin (which I embarrassingly am), but I was totally the kind of person who frequented the museums and libraries in town, and whose Netflix recommendations consisted mainly of documentaries.

“You wanna see birds, go to KFC!” Hayden chuckled, making everyone lose their shit all over again.  Asshole…

“Or,” I tried again, praying that Cooper would take the hint, “the Aquarium’s website says that they have a new litter of otter pups that we can see.  Plus, fun fact, some species of otters hold hands while they sleep so that they won’t drift away from each other in the water.  Cute, right?”

“I think my mom has a coat made from otters,” Shay mused.  “Or maybe it’s chinchilla? Either way, it’s super soft.”  She turned back to Hayden, playfully swatting his arm.  “Remember which one I’m talking about? You wore it that one night we role-played that I was Goldilocks and you were Papa Bear?”

Uh… what?

“I think I know what you want, Baby,” Cooper smirked, digging into his back pocket.  “I was gonna surprise you once we got to the hotel, but I think now’s the perfect time for your first birthday present.”

In all honestly, I’d expected the hotel and the train ride to be my birthday gift, so I was a little pleasantly shocked to find out that there was more.  I eagerly held my hands out in front of me, bouncing in my seat as I awaited my birthday present.  I hope it’s a keychain that I can put on my new messenger bag!

Cooper fished out a small piece of plastic from his pocket, handing it to me.  “Happy birthday, Skye,” he smiled down at me, even pursing his lips as he expected me to give him a gratitude-filled kiss.

In my small hands was a fake I.D., one that had my sophomore year photo (I’d started to blink mid-picture, so I looked super stoned) and that claimed that I was twenty-two and not an organ donor.  Every other piece of information, including my address, was correct— just my age was altered from my usual I.D.  Frowning, I stared down at the flimsy plastic, turning it over in my hands.  Whatever happened to flowers and chocolates?

“Looks nice, right?” Cooper obliviously grinned.  “I got my guy to make you one.  And everybody always puts twenty-one down when they lie.  But I’m thinkin’ ahead of the game by putting twenty-two.  You gotta be smart, ya know?”

“…thanks?” I wondered, still unable to comprehend how in the world I could ever pass for a twenty-two year old.  My face was incredibly smooth; I’m unable to grow a beard, even a patchy one— I don’t know why!  I had such a petite body stature and my face was so youthful that people sometimes mistook me for a visiting eighth grader at my own damn high school!  There’s no way this crappy card will get me into a club.

“Of course, Baby,” Cooper cooed, leaning down for a kiss again, but I pretended not to notice.  

Call me cold, call me salty, but ever since I found out that Cooper had cheated on me, I’d refused to cuddle with him, hug him, or kiss him.  Yeah, it was childish of me to punish him like that, but I was pissed!  And rightfully so!  Ugh, although, it was extremely exhausting being this angry all the time and I don’t know how to let it go.  Logic dictates that I dump Cooper, but if I do that, then I’ll be all by myself with no one to experience love with; so I need to make sure to find a way to move past this… somehow.

Cooper scoffed but shook it off.  “And,” he continued, nudging me with his elbow so that he could command my full attention, “the second gift is one that I know you’ll love, ‘cause don’t think I haven’t noticed, but I know what you’ve been wanting for a while now.”

I couldn’t help but feel the corners of my mouth slowly pull upwards.  “R-really?” I gasped in awe, genuinely shocked that he knew that I’ve been wanting for so long to go to on one of the whale watching tours that were frequently held in the harbor.  I’d assumed that we wouldn’t do that while in Anchorage because tickets are so pricey especially now that it’s winter and only a select few companies offer tours for a much higher rate.  But apparently Cooper really did care about me because he’d managed to secure us seats on one of the boats.  As soon as I’d found out that he was planning a trip to Anchorage for us, I’d made sure to leave subtle hints that I’d wanted to go on one of the tours really badly.  I’d casually bring up whales into our conversations [Him: “Hey, Babe, how’s your day goin’?” Me: “Whale dicks are called ‘Dorks’.”  Him: “…”].  I’d also made sure to leave several boating company’s webpages up on my laptop whenever he came over, pivoting the screen in his direction so that he could get a full and uninterrupted view of it.  Man, just when I think all hope is lost, Cooper goes and surprises me like this, reminding me why we’d started dating in the first place.

“Of course,” Cooper grinned, “I’m giving you a hall pass.”

“Huh?”

“I’ve thought it over, and the best way for us to move past the incident is for you to get one over on me,” he explained, speaking as if he were telling me the weather and not encouraging me to cheat on him out of revenge.  The thought had never even crossed my mind because I’m not that kind of person… unless Tyler Hoechlin is within the vicinity.  “That way, we’re both even ‘cause they’ll cancel each other out.”

“Ooh, lucky,” Shay commented, earning a glare from her boyfriend.

So apparently my genius of a boyfriend firmly believed with all of his heart and soul that the surefire way for me to get over his infidelity was to be unfaithful in return? I’m sure he was trying to be all philosophical by taking a page out of Hammurabi’s Code, but I’ve also heard that “An Eye For An Eye Will Turn The Whole World Blind”.  Just sayin’.

Cooper continued to eagerly smile down at me, his gleaming teeth on full display as he awaited my response.

I didn’t want to cheat on my boyfriend to make up for him cheating on me.  “A-are you sure?” I mumbled, thinking that this had to be some kind of cruel joke.  It hurt like hell to find out that the love of my life was sleeping around with the captain of the Mathletes Team… seriously, Mathletes? Therefore, why would I want to put him through that same sort of pain? It clearly made no sense at all to me.  Plus, I’d always envisioned losing my virginity to be some sort of mystical experience that I’d share with the man of my dreams, not some random cock in a club!

“Babe,” Cooper soothed, placing a large hand on my shoulder, “please take it.  It’s the only way I see us making it.  Just find a guy at the club and go back to his hotel with him tonight.”  His smile melted away and his large, blue eyes widened as he attempted to look innocent.

“I’ll think about it,” I sighed, nearly vomiting all over my lap as soon as the words left my mouth.  I can do this: just bed one random dude, no strings attached.  It’s not like I’ll ever have to see the guy ever again, or even give him my real name for that matter.  I mean, people do crazy things all of the time for the ones they love.  After that, then Cooper and I will be able to move on with our lives.

I hope.

I forced my attention back to the winter wonderland outside, staring out at the mountainous green forest as we rushed by.  There wasn’t much to see as of scenery: just snow, trees, trees, more trees, and *gasp Oh my God! Trees!  There was something large and black sprinting through the trees, moving faster than the train at a superhuman speed— I think I need some glasses.

Whatever, I wasn’t unfamiliar with strange, double-take scenarios in my short life.  Plus, I’m fairly sure that I’m just overwhelmed from all of the recent drama that’s been occurring.  Not only did Cooper cheat on me, but stuff at home has been a little nerve-wracking as well.  It may sound like a cliché question, but “Have you ever had the feeling that you’re being watched?”

I know, I know, it’s a cringe-worthy question just dripping in originality, but hear me out: For the past five days, some seriously strange shit has been going on.  And no, I’m not just being overdramatic!  This is a life or death situation at hand, because it all began with Day One.

On Day, or I should say Night, One, I’d almost thought nothing of it at first.  It was midnight and I’d been stuck on some math homework, trying to figure out a way I could somehow fake my death to get out of my assignments while simultaneously being allowed to go on the sophomore trip to the movies in two weeks.  My main idea was a coma with a “miraculous” recovery when our Rottweiler, Bowser, began to snarl at my bedroom window.  I’d tried to ask him what was the matter, but his snarling grew in intensity as he bared his gleaming teeth at my window which was blacked out with the nighttime darkness, prohibiting me from seeing a single thing outside.  

I’d gotten up from my desk to check up on him, but then he’d snapped and hightailed it out of my bedroom, whimpering the entire way to my parents’ room.  Bowser was a tough dog and loved to bark at anyone or anything who came too near whenever I’d take him on walks.  Therefore, the fact that my one-hundred pound attack dog was terrified enough to be reduced to a sniveling puppy who hid beneath the mattress that my parents cuddled on, meant that there was some creepy thing lurking outside our home.  My house was on the edge of town in a newly constructed suburb, and there was no kind of barrier separating the homes from the forest that contains moose, bears, and wolves.  My dad was stationed at Ft. Wainwright and decided to live off base so that we could get the BAH, but even with a military man and a huge dog in the house, I was terrified of the aspect of some wild animal mauling me as I went to go check the damn mailbox!  On the other hand, given the territory, it wasn’t too out of the ordinary for there to be some sort of creature stalking around our house, so I let the entire ordeal slide.

Day Two, I’d noticed a fresh pair of paw prints outside my house.  They were huge!  No kidding, like two of my feet barely covered the area that one paw did.  Dad had tried to reassure me that it was probably a grizzly bear (And that’s better, how?), but I’ve seen online that a bear’s paw print tended to have five digits showing while this one only had four— like a canine’s.  What freaked me out the most was that there’d been one paw print on the front door, as if whatever animal that had visited frickin’ stamped my house with its insignia.  I’m far from a zoologist, but I’m fairly sure that leaving marks like that counts as claiming a territory.  I could be wrong, but damn… c’mon, what else could it be?

Then on Day Three, and I’m not exaggerating, I swear that something was following me home from school.  I’d gotten detention (for something that’s totally not even my fault— but that’s another story), and had to leave school rather late.  The fact that frickin’ Northern Alaska has this whole Winter Solstice stuff in which the days in Fairbanks have approximately only three hours of sunlight during the day, it looked like it was in the middle of night when I’d walked home at five.  Because I’d purchased them at the Dollar Store, the right ear bud of my head phones didn’t work, so I’d only had one ear getting music pumped into it as I’d shivering my way along the icy sidewalk to my house.  Since we lived off base, I went to the civilian high school and hence didn’t feel quite comfortable with hitchhiking, so I had been forced to rough it as I stomped my freezing butt through thick snow that came up to the middle of my calves.

Okay, and I’m not some paranoid weirdo, but I swear on my life that I overheard something else crunching down the snow as I walked home alone in the dark.  Snow makes a kind of light crunchy noise when I walk in it because I’m super thin and weigh, like, ninety pounds soaking wet.  However, whenever I took a step, louder sounds rang out from far behind me… almost like I was being followed.  Because it was so dark outside and because the streetlamps suck, I couldn’t see a damn thing in the far off distance.  At first, I’d thought that it was just my brain playing a cruel prank on me, but even when I removed both earbuds, I could distinctly hear something following me in the deep snow, stopping whenever I stopped and speeding up whenever I sprinted.  Luckily, I made it home before I was murdered, thank God!  And one would believe that incident would encourage my parents to give me ride to/from school, right? Well, think again!

Then came Day Four.

Cooper can back me up on this one.  We’d been relaxing on my futon, watching anime on _YouTube_ when, sue me, I got a little frisky.  I’d still been cursing his name every couple of seconds thanks to his sexual indiscretions, however, there was something about _Okane ga Nai_ that got my fluids flowin’.  All I’d done was scoot over a bit closer to my boyfriend when, out of nowhere, a ferocious snarl erupted from outside my bedroom window.  I knew that the sound didn’t come from Bowser because this particular snarl had rattled the glass panes on my window and had seemed to make the entire house’s foundation rumble due to its intensity.

“Wh-what do you think it is?” I’d trembled, practically throwing myself into my boyfriend’s arms for protection.  Although, the moment there was skin-to-skin contact between me and Cooper, the snarling grew even louder and, no lie, my window fogged up… like, from the outside.

Needless to say, I’d called Animal Control that night and they’d told me that it was probably just a grizzly bear and to remain inside and that it’d eventually leave… wow, I’d felt so safe.  Regardless, I wasn’t eaten, but Cooper’s car had had all four of its tires slashed.  Weird…

That brings us to today: Day Five, in which I’d stumbled upon a dead deer on my front doorstep this morning.

The deer, a full-grown adult with the antlers and everything, had been huge!  It’d been twice the size of my Rottweiler and must’ve been a fresh kill because its icy blood had still gushed out of the large bite marks that shredded up its neck.  The black beady eyes hadn’t clouded over yet, and I’d fearfully looked around outside for whatever animal had killed it.  I mean, why would some monster take the time to take down a massive beast just to dump it on my front porch? What does that solve? The entire ordeal was terrifying, and I’d yelled out for my dad to come see what had happened… but he hadn’t see it as anything too out of the ordinary, thinking that a bear must’ve killed it and had gotten scared off by our dog.

After taking a deep breath, I forced my body to unwind as I relaxed back into my seat on the train to Anchorage.  Th-this entire paranoia spat that I’ve been going through is most likely a result of my exhausted and frazzled nerves.  I’m sure that’s it— I’ve been stressed out over oddities at home and my dirty, filthy jerk of a boyfriend.  That’s all.

I’m fairly sure that I’ll enjoy this weekend trip; maybe it’ll be an unforgettable and life-changing experience.

**(;•͈́༚•͈̀)**

I knew that Cooper wasn’t wealthy, and that was fine with me.  I wasn’t with him because of his money or because he knew how to reset my Internet router without going red in the face like my father— no.  Regardless of his mental defects and infidelity, he was a good boyfriend and we had a relationship that could be described as “Fine”.  

Keeping that in mind, I tried my best not to burst into tears the very second the four of us entered our motel room in Downtown Anchorage… well, it was on the outskirts of Downtown because it had a cheaper rate by five whole dollars.  It was named, *sigh, The Icy Paradise and was some rinky-dink two-story shack that had some of the roof’s shingles in the parking lot due to the strong wind that was blowing in from the ocean.  The inside was just as depressing.  The pukey green carpet from the Seventies had cigarette burns and multiple stains marring it.  Curtains that covered the windows were all tattered up and seemed to be made of repurposed burlap sacks instead of cotton.  The toilet in the bathroom had a red ring in the bowl, a cockroach floating belly up in the murky water.  But that was’t the worst of it.

“We’re all sharing a room?” I frowned when I saw the two queen-sized beds, my wrinkles deepening when Hayden and Shay followed Cooper and me into the cramped room.

“It’s cheaper that way,” Cooper nodded, looking over the room with rose-colored glasses.  “I know it’s not the Hilton, but it’s all I can afford right now.  Maybe for your next birthday we can stay at the Motel 6 down the street, sound good?”

“…sure.”

“Hey!” Hayden laughed, digging through the sheets on his bed.  “Look what someone left behind!”  He burst into hysterics as he held up a used hypodermic needle.

“Um, maybe we should stay somewhere else?” Shay suggested, finally making sense.  “It don’t think they have Wi-Fi here.”  Well, that’s not really the reason I was looking for, but I’ll take it.

“That’s right,” I chirped.  “How will we even check _Instagram_?” I don’t even have a profile, I just didn’t want to stay in this shit hole, and I didn’t want to make-up cuddle up next to my boyfriend while his brother and his girlfriend were in the bed right next to ours!

“I have unlimited data,” Cooper said, turning on the TV… but the screen remained black while staticky sounds buzzed out from it.  “And besides, Baby, you only have to stay here two nights ‘cause you get your hall pass, remember?”

Oh yeah, my genius boyfriend believed with all of his heart that me sleeping with a random stranger would legitimately reconcile the fact that he had cheated on me.  Why didn’t I ever come up with that idea? Oh yeah, because I’m not a fucking idiot.  But still, if it did get me out of this crappy room for a couple hours, I guess I could consider it.  Besides, if the fake I.D. which was sadly my birthday gift worked, then I could just get so shit-faced that I wouldn’t have to remember both the hall pass and the hotel room— it’s a win-win!

“Look out!” Hayden guffawed as he tossed the needle at Cooper as if he were playing darts.

Luckily Cooper dodged it, allowing the needle to get lost somewhere on the stained comforter on our bed… I think I’ll sleep on the sticky floor instead; and speaking of which, whenever I walked, my shoes made a squishing noise.

“Don’t be an idiot,” Cooper giggled at his brother.  Then he turned to me, nodding at my messenger bag that was slung over my shoulder.  “So Baby, show me what ya plan on wearin’ tonight.”

Oh yeah, we were supposed to go to a club tonight.  I’ve never gone to a club… I’ve never even gone to a school dance for that matter.  Unfortunately, I tended to be a lone wolf at my school.  While my classmates were out partying, I was at home either doing my homework or watching Animal Planet— I really needed to fix that if I wanted to truly fit in with my peers.  “Well,” I mused, shuffling through my bag, “I didn’t know that we were going to a club, so the best outfit I have is this one.”  I yanked out my slim-fit blue jeans that showed off my butt rather nicely and a gray Totoro sweater that I’d purchased at Hot Topic last year with a coupon.

“Oh that’s so sad,” Shay frowned, shaking her head as she looked over my clothes.  “What, do you buy your clothes at Baby Gap?”

“No,” I overly sighed, stuffing my belongings back into my bag.  “Darn, I guess I can’t go to the club…”

“No need to be left out, Baby,” Cooper cooed as he rested his heavy arm around my dainty shoulders, “just make sure to wear no underwear, and let guys know that you’re free-ballin’.”

After a quick shower and a short shave in which I’d virtually rubbed a razor over my already-smooth skin, I got dressed into my not-hot outfit (omitting my underwear, as per instructions) for the club where I’d, without a doubt, be ignored by every single man in the building.  That, or I’d be completely hit on by every single pedo-ish dude within the vicinity for being dressed like a twelve year-old.  Either way, I wasn’t looking forward to tonight.  Since my hair reached my shoulder blades, I decided to just comb it, thinking that maybe I could pull off the loose and wild look, or not.  *Sigh, oh well.  Perhaps I should just focus on the positives tonight: my boyfriend who didn’t believe in monogamy was graciously spending his McDonald’s paycheck on me so that I could get banged by some random dude in a club that I didn’t even want to go to in the first place.

I love my life so freakin’ much…


	3. Ready to Go (Get Me Out of My Mind)

**[Photo of Dominik/Daddy]**

****“Ready to Go (Get Me Out of My Mind)” - Panic! at the Disco

_You’ve got these little things / That you’ve been running from / You either love it or guess you don’t / You’re such a pretty thing / To be running from anyone_

**(V●ᴥ●V)**   
****

Much to my chagrin, my fake I.D. easily convinced the bouncer into allowing me in the club.  That, or he didn’t really care about allowing minors into the building; I’m thinking that it was the second because he’d only examined my I.D. for a maximum of two seconds before grunting that I was good. 

The club inside was like a dance hall kind of deal.  Of course because we’re in Alaska, the interior was decked out with cabin décor such as moose heads mounted on the walls.  The only modern-esque looking thing was the incredibly long string of golden Christmas tee lights that lined the ceiling, giving off dim lighting that was perfect for grinding up on a stranger since it allows one’s face to be partially shrouded in darkness.  At the far right of the club was a bar that had two bartenders rushing to fill out drink orders to a mob of people who were eager to get drunk on a Friday night.  In the center of the club was a large open space surrounded by multiple tall tables where a large group of people swayed together to the beat of the deafening ’80’s sound that the DJ played.  Overall, the club wasn’t too filled to the brim with people like the ones that I’ve seen in movies, but it was definitely crowded and I nervously took a couple of steps closer to Cooper so that I wouldn’t get separated from him.

Sometimes I wished that I could be like one of those people who could just strike up a random conversation with a complete stranger; Cooper was able to do that, and has done so many times on several of our dates.  Unfortunately, I tended to reside on the outskirts of society thanks to my timid nature and crappy self-esteem.  Plus, I suck at flirting.  I could see each one of those curses prohibiting me from gettin’ down and dirty with some dude tonight.  

As I scanned the dancing crowd within the cramped club, I couldn’t see a man anywhere who shouted out : ”The One!”  Of course there were handfuls of sexy men squirming around on the dance floor; a couple of them had even turned to look our way when our group entered the club, most likely stealing glances at Cooper because he’s oh-so fine.

“Let’s get some drinks!” Cooper shouted at me over the thumping music.  There were large subwoofers next to the DJ’s table, their immense power sending shockwaves throughout the building with every beat of the song, making it difficult to hear my boyfriend’s words despite our proximity.

My nerves seemed to be getting the best of me, and whenever that happened all I wanted to do was isolate and go to my bedroom.  However, I had to remind myself that I was here to get laid by a complete stranger in order to save my relationship— that’s what I kept telling myself.  Therefore, I thought that having some alcohol in my system would help to do the trick since it’d probably eliminate my inhibitions.

“O-okay!” I agreed.  “I’ll have a—”

Cooper rushed over to a table that a couple had ditched, snatching up the two beers that they’d left behind.  “Here ya go,” he grinned, handing me a half-finished Bud Light before taking a swig from his stolen bottle.

“Wha—?!” I cried, looking at Cooper like he’d suddenly sprouted a second head.  “I’m not drinking someone else’s beer!”

“Shh!” he shushed me, putting his finger up to his lips and looking around us to make sure that no one had overheard my outburst.  “Babe, the drinks here are watered down and cost, like, seven bucks a shot!  I can’t afford that!”

“Then why don’t we do something else?” I suggested, praying that he’d take my not-so-subtle hint.  I didn’t want to come to the club or sleep with someone else in the first place.  Shit, I’d be happy if Cooper just took me to Wendy’s to share a Frosty for my birthday.  That sounded a million times better than this bullshit!

Cooper frowned.  “Aww, c’mon, Baby!” he whined.  “Don’t be a party-pooper.  Just drink up and then go out on the floor and dance around.  Someone will come up to talk to you, without a doubt.”  Using his index finger, he nudged the beer bottle up to my parted lips.

Ugh!  Fine!  

If it would get Cooper to shut the hell up so that we could get back to our relationship, then I’ll drink the fucking beer and go find some dude to take my virginity.  Besides, nowadays, it’s not like a v-card is anything special since apparently everybody’s doing it.  Sighing, I took a swig of the bitter tasting beer, gagging when I discovered that the previous owner had used it as a spit bottle for his or her chewing tobacco.

Cooper shrugged.  “Eh, it’s always a gamble when you drink this way.  Let’s just go out on the floor.”

Again, my body began to tremble with nerves as the horrifying truth came out: I can’t dance!  I’ve never gone to any of my school dances, partly because no one asked me and because I cannot dance at all.  My version of dancing consisted of poorly lip-syncing in the bathroom mirror to Britney Spears, trying to perform all of her moves.  This one time, I’d tried to recreate that bend-and-snap technique, but I’d misjudged the space required to bend, and I’d split my forehead against the counter.  As Cooper led me by the hand to the dance floor, I could feel my breathing speed up and my heart bang against my ribs.

Man, maybe I really am a party-pooper and am no fun.  I mean, why else would Cooper look for fun elsewhere?

Once we were in the middle of the floor, surrounded by multiple other people practically dry-humping one another, Cooper pulled me into his slender body, manuring his hips as if they were on a swivel.  I froze up, having no clue what to do with my own body.

“♫ _I get to know your name / Well if I / Could trace your private number, Baby_ ♫”

Okay, I can do this.  I faked my way through Theater class in Freshman year, so I can easily pretend that I have a rhythm.  Very gradually, I swayed my torso from side to side, having to reposition my feet every time Cooper bucked his hips into me.  Maybe I could do jazz hands in order to look like I more into the song? No, that’d make me appear like even more of a noob than I already was.

A tall man wearing a cowboy hat with a dark blue flannel shirt sauntered across the dance floor, approaching me and my grinding boyfriend.  He drew closer until he was standing directly in front of us, giving Cooper a side smirk as he ran his eyes up and down him.

“Hey,” the cowboy smiled, even bobbing his head in acknowledgment, “ya mind if I borrow you for a sec?”

“Totally!” Cooper automatically answered, a little quicker than I would’ve preferred.  With one arm, he pushed me away from him.  “Skye, go find us a table and I’ll be over there in a bit.”

“Sure,” I muttered, rolling my eyes.  Maybe it was for the best; I mean after all, I can’t dance.  Therefore, it was sort of a blessing in disguise for this cowboy casanova to rush up and give my boyfriend the night of clubbing that he longed for.  That’s how I rationalized it.

“I’ll return him to ya, don’t worry,” the cowboy winked down at me.  Then he glanced out into the crowd, staring down something as he nodded in my direction, most likely trying to get his friends to laugh at my expense.

“♫ _Open up your lovin’ arms / I want some / Want some_ ♫”

My shoulders slumping, I shoved my way through the maddening crowd of dancers, trying to spot a vacant table that I could chill at for the rest of the night.  This entire hall pass B.S. was complete bologna!  I should’ve known that no one out there would have their eyes set on me.  I mean, the one person that approached us wanted Cooper, which wasn’t that much of a surprise.  He was so beautiful and out-going and intelligent— everything that I’m not.  I really should just get over my anger and deal with what I’ve got.  I mean, he’s still my boyfriend, so it must mean something that he cheated and still came home to me in the end, right?

I finally snagged an empty table that was in the far corner of the club, away from a majority of people.  While I sat there and looked over the dancing crowd (including Cooper rubbing his crotch all over the Cowboy’s ass… the latter looked annoyed almost), the dance floor seemed to part like the Red Sea as an extremely tall and broad man made his way down the middle of it.

“♫ _I set my sights on you / And no one else will do_ ♫”

The first thing that attracted my attention was that the unknown man towered over the rest of the patrons by at least a foot and a half— holy crap, he was huge.  And he was at least twice as wide as well; the dude must’ve lived in a frickin’ gym.  Seriously, had we been standing side by side, then I would be the fun-sized Snickers bar that people hand out on Halloween in regular neighborhoods, while he would be the full on double king-sized novelty ones that cost ten bucks at Spencer’s.  Seriously though, his muscles strained against the poor fabric of his shirt so much that it should’ve been considered abuse.  After noting his incredible size, my eyes honed in on his yellow (Huh?) ones that burned with something that I’ve never seen before, but whoa it was intense, making me shrink down into my seat.  The stranger’s golden hair was gelled back and his heavy stubble framed his chiseled jaw, making him look all the more masculine. 

As I gazed over at the hunky man who stalked his way through the club, all I could think was: Hot Damn!

Our eyes locked and the man smirked, showing off his giant teeth that gleamed in the faint lighting of the club.  What demanded my attention the most was that his canines were crazy huge, almost like he were wearing fake teeth.  For real though, that dude looked like he could rip out the throats of his enemies using those eerie chompers.  The unknown man continued to saunter forward, his muscular bulk swaying back and forth with alpha male power, his gaze refusing to leave my squirrelly face.  Wait… he wasn’t walking towards me, was he?

I looked back over my shoulder, expecting to see Beyoncé or someone hot like that, but instead I was faced with the wood-paneled wall of the club.  To my right was the adjacent wall to the one behind me, and to my left was a couple who were sucking face so violently that I wouldn’t be surprised if one of them swallowed some teeth.  Could… could the sexy stranger really be making his way towards me?

“♫ _Watch out / Here I come_ ♫”

“Skye!” Shay slurred, stumbling over towards me.  “There you are!  I found you a friend!”  

She pushed forward a large man (not as large as the man I’d been having a stare down with) who was clad in a red flannel shirt.  He had a dark, bushy beard that was so thick that he reminded me of a lumberjack… he even smelt like maple syrup too.

“This is Vik,” Shay introduced us.  “He’s forty-two, drives a Prius, and likes Studio Googly.”

“It’s Studio _Ghibli_ —”

Shay leaned down to my ear, hissing, “Skye, I finally found a guy who doesn’t think you’re super lame.  Do you know how hard that is? I had to ask, like, five other guys!  They all thought you were a Make-A-Wish kid who wanted to go to a bar!  Just make-do!”

“O-okay,” I murmured.  For one, Shay was right: It was extremely difficult to find a guy who was interested in me.  Secondly, I suppose that I should be grateful that she was willing to spend her three-day weekend trying to help me get back at my boyfriend for cheating on me.  She’s such a good friend…

Shay leaned back up and practically shoved poor Vik into the seat across from mine.  “Now you two have fun!” she smiled before turning to run off to wherever Hayden was.  “And make sure to wrap it up!”  Oh God…

I was left alone with the lumberjack, having no clue what to say.  I was a terrible flirter and had considered just pretending that I was mute so that Vik could do all of the work.  He wasn’t ugly, and I had a thing for men with facial hair, but I was really disappointed that I couldn’t get a second alone with the man from earlier… who stood in the background staring daggers at the back of Vik’s oblivious head.  His chiseled jaw was clenched and he bared his massive teeth, actually looking rather frightening… perhaps I’d dodged a bullet?

“♫ _I got to be your friend now, Baby / And I would like to move in just a little bit closer_ ♫”

Still, despite all of the turmoil and nerves that I felt in the pit of my stomach, I knew that if I wanted to save my relationship with Cooper and not spend the rest of my life alone, then I had to sleep with this Vik guy.  He seemed… nice, I guess.  “Um,” I mumbled, struggling to come up with a flirtatious line, “d-do you like… ketchup?” God, please kill me now.

“I do, indeed,” Vik smiled back at me, his teeth large as well.  Dang, the people here must spend a fortune on toothpaste.  He ran his… yellow (?) eyes up and down my tiny frame, biting down on his lower lip.  “A small Baby like you should really be accompanied by your Daddy, and not sitting in a crowded place like this all by yourself.  Does your Daddy know you’re here, or do you not have one… yet?”

I knew that the entire point of me going to the club was to get one over on Cooper, but now that a man was finally hitting on me, I felt totally uncomfortable and wished that my boyfriend was here to protect me.  I mean sure, I was a little flattered that someone thought that I was attractive— that was a nice bonus.  However, the lumberjack dude just gave off some creepy vibes as he licked his hair-framed lips while he spoke to me.

“Um, I‘m here w-with my boyfriend,” I admitted, looking out at the dance floor to point out Cooper who was leading the Cowboy over towards the bathrooms… of course.  “Um, he’ll be right back.”

The lumberjack nodded, chuckling to himself.  “Sure he will, Pup,” he grinned.  “Sure he will.  But how about you let Daddy keep you company ’til he gets back?”

“Who’s Daddy?” I blurted.  Last time I checked, my father was at home three-hundred sixty miles away in Fairbanks, so I’d be waiting for a decent chunk of time if the guy was referring to him.

The man beat his massive chest with his fist.  “I’m Daddy,” he announced.  “And don’t worry, I’ll be very gentle…”  His large hand inched its way underneath the table to my small thigh, slowly traveling up my leg, getting closer to my crotch that was as flaccid as a… oh, I don’t know, a caterpillar?  “How about we get out of here and I’ll show ya something real nice?” Oh God!  It was finally happening!  I was going to lose my virginity, and to a lumberjack!  Well, I suppose they do have a certain expertise when it comes to wood, haha!

“♫ _I want your love / I want your love_ ♫”

The hunky man from the dance floor, slammed his hand down onto Vik’s shoulder, making the lumberjack flinch out of pain/shock.  He leaned closer to the table, his glowing eyes (D-do they sell glow-in-the-dark contacts?) looking like they could shoot out flames.

“If you wanna keep your hands,” he snarled, his voice low and animalistic with fury, “then I suggest you keep ‘em off my boy.”  The man was red in the face, and I swear that his yellow eyes burned to match the rage that he was exuding.  After taking a sideways glance at me, he lowered his voice, whispering something to Vik that was so low that I couldn’t hear it over the music.  As he spoke, his crazy huge fangs continued to gleam as they stayed on constant display, sending a shiver down my spine.

Wh-what was happening?

Vik groaned, throwing his head back in agitation.  “For real?” he whined, throwing his hands up as he spoke.  

The man let out some odd throaty noise, like he was trying to dislodge something from his windpipe.  Did he need the Heimlich Maneuver? “Are you all plugged up?” he snarled, his upper lip curling up over his teeth to further reveal canines that rivaled Vik’s… no, in fact, the man’s fangs were twice the size of Vik’s.

“A little bit,” Vik shrugged, sniffing through his nose which sounded all nasally.  “Some lady put on a lot of perfume over near the bar, and I think I’m allergic to it.”

“Oh…” the man muttered, coughing a little bit as he struggled to maintain his tough guy façade.  “Um, well I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but I already have dibs.”

Vik scrunched up his face as he leaned over the small table, shoving his nose into the crook of my neck and inhaling deeply.

“Wha—!?” I cried, scooting my seat away from the man as quickly as I could.  What the hell was going on around here?! I was so lost because never before in any of my sixteen years on Earth has a grown-ass man ever just straight up sniffed my neck… I just hope he likes Axe.

“Dammit!” Vik cursed as he shoved himself away from the table.  He looked like he was about to argue some more, but after a stern look from the taller man, he pursed his lips and shrank back.  “I, uh, I guess I’ll go get the drink.”  He stormed off towards the bar, disappearing into the crowd.

“Sorry about that,” the man muttered, nodding in the direction Vik had fled in.  He dragged the vacant seat around the table, setting it down right beside mine.

…I, uh, I’m not quite sure what had just happened.  The blinking lights and thumping music in the club already reduced my senses to their minimal functions, so with everything happening so quickly, I was lost.  Apparently, Cooper was a man-whore… which really didn’t factor into what had just occurred, I just liked pointing it out.  Anyways, Vik had wanted my nuts and the mystery man had dibs on me.  I do not understand it at all.  On the bright side, there were two full-grown men who were interested in me.

Perhaps, the best thing to do would be to resume my hall pass conquest.

“Um, i-it’s okay,” I stuttered, holding out my hand politely.  “I’m Skye, by the way.”

The man eyed my offered hand, but shook it nonetheless… not letting go.  His large hand was rough with callouses from a lifetime of hard work and labor, totally contrasting with my paper-smooth hands.  “My name’s Dominik,” he said in his deep voice that sent vibrations throughout me.  “You can call me Dom for now.”  He flashed his teeth at me for some odd reason— who would’ve guessed that Alaskans are so proud of their dental work? “Later though, you can call me ‘Daddy’.”  

With that, he leaned down and pressed his soft lips to my hand as if I were some fancy person.  It was marveling how soft his lips were while his stubble was all rough and prickly like a cactus.  Plus, the grown man kissing my hand like a gentleman made me feel a little funny inside… and in a good way.

Dom leaned back up and shrugged his black leather jacket off of his body and placed it on the back of his chair, making me freeze on the spot.  The man wore a tight-fitted white t-shirt with a deep v-neck that showcased the top cleft of his perfectly sculpted pecs that had a generous sprinkling of chest hair.  His biceps threatened to shred the short-sleeves to pieces, and they pushed out as he brushed a stray strand of golden hair behind his ear.  The white fabric was so sheer and so tight that it was on the verge of being transparent, granting me a sneak peek of long pink scars that marred his rock hard torso.  I literally drooled over his muscles… seriously, a large drop of saliva dribbled down onto my chin and I frantically wiped at my face with my sweater’s sleeves.

“I-it’s nice to meet you,” I cheekily smiled, feeling my face burn with a white hot intensity.  Man, I wish that I could be cool and collected when speaking to other guys, that way I wouldn’t be portrayed as some socially awkward spaz.

“Likewise,” Dom smirked down at me, his canines still on prominent display.  “So tell me, Skye, what’s a kid like you doin’ in a place like this all by yourself?” What, was this some kind of traditional pick-up line?

I was about to tell Dom the same exact thing that I’d relayed Vik: That I was here with my boyfriend, Cooper.  However, the moment my lips parted, I found myself blurting out instead: “I’m not by myself… you’re here.”  Smooth.

The older man nodded to himself, that throaty noise making a comeback, except instead of a growl, it reminded me more of a cat’s purr.  “Right you are,” he slowly agreed, his deep voice low and full of bass that just shouted out that he was pure man.  “And, so you’ve said it yourself that you’re technically here with me, does that mean that I can count on you leaving here with me?”

Oh my goodness, this was happening so quickly.  I’d imagined that it’d take hours until I finally hunted down a man and guilted him into having sex with me.  However, here I was now, getting a technical invitation to leave the club with Dominik and I hadn’t even been there for fifteen minutes.

Go me!

“S-sure,” I stuttered, my throat going parch and my heart skipping a beat as I sealed my fate.  I told myself that it was no big deal; people have one-night stands all the time.  All I have to do is deploy my charm bomb, go to Dom’s place, do the dance with no pants, and then get an Uber to take me back to the motel.  It was a simple plan that could easily be achieved if I didn’t fuck it up.  “Um, where would we go?”

Dom let go of my hand (Oh my God, we were holding hands that entire time?!) and crossed his thick arms in front of his beefy chest, the fabric of his t-shirt audibly straining as he did so.  “Well,” he grinned, “I know a spot that’s really secluded where we can get an uninterrupted view of the Blood Moon.”

I perked up, my eyes widening in disbelief.  “Are you into astronomy?” I breathed, happy that there was a topic that I could actually discuss.  “Because I tried to convince my friends to check out the moon with me, but they didn’t really care.”  My preferred area of study was biology, particularly animal studies.  However, space was interesting too.  Ever since I’d seen _Star Wars_ as a child, I’d always gazed up at the night sky in wonder; the moon was my favorite sight, especially when it was full.

“I’m kind of an expert when it comes to lunar activity,” Dom slowly said, each word oozing out of his mouth like melted chocolate.  “Why don’t I buy you a drink, and then we can go check out the Blood Moon? How’s that sound, Baby?”

Baby? “It sounds nice,” I admitted, relieved that we wouldn’t just go at each other’s genitals the second that we were alone.  I was excited that my relationship with… um… oh! with Cooper, would be alright, all thanks to a man named Dom.  Cool stuff.  Plus, I’d finally get to check out the Blood Moon, which I hadn’t been able to see from the train, so I was really psyched about that.  I hope Dom has a telescope.

“Here ya go,” Vik pouted as he returned, tossing two drinks onto the table: one Budweiser and a glass of brown liquid that looked like Pepsi.  After taking one last look at me, he stormed back off into the crowd, shaking his head as he left.

“That was nice of him,” I commented, reaching for the beer.

Dom’s strong hand shot out and caught me by the wrist, effectively stopping me.  “Nope,” he smirked, even wagging his finger at me.  “That one’s for Daddy.  You get the soda since you’re not twenty-one.”

He knows!  But how? “Um, y-yeah,” I nervously laughed, fishing out my fake I.D. from my pocket, “I t-turned twenty-two today.  I-it’s my birthday.”

“I know,” Dom nodded before flinching.

“What?”

“I said, ‘Is that so?’” he corrected, a pinkish hue coming to his cheeks.  The music was pretty loud in here, so I suppose that I could’ve misheard him earlier.

“Yeah,” I smiled, handing him the flimsy piece of plastic.  “See?”

Dom snatched the fake I.D. out of my shaking fingers and studied it, pushing the soda towards me as he did so.  “Drink,” he ordered, his yellow eyes still looking over the card.

Dang, kinda forceful… but it was also a little hot.  Maybe I’m a freak deep down, but the fact that the older man next to me was already bossing me around, calling me “Baby”, and hinting that I’d call him “Daddy” later on really got my juices flowing.  I could feel myself starting to get a little hard underneath the table and I made a mental note to ask Cooper if I could call him “Daddy” when we return to Fairbanks.

I lifted the glass up to my lips, frowning when I realized that it was unmixed, plain Pepsi.  Whatever, it was still a free drink.  I finished it off within a minute, noting that there was some sort of bitter aftertaste in my mouth, most likely from residual dish detergent on the glass.

“This is fake,” Dom finally said, shoving my I.D. into his pocket.  “But it is a cute picture of you.”

“Um, can I get that back—?”

Dom chugged down his beer in a matter of seconds, slamming the glass bottle down onto the table with a hard clang.  “Ready, Baby?” he asked, standing up and offering me a large hand.

I accepted, marveling at how strong the man was.  He easily lifted me out of my seat and set me onto my feet without me using any ounce of my own strength… whoa.  He looked me over and grabbed his jacket from his chair, draping it over my small shoulders.

“A-are you sure?” I asked, glancing down at the expensive-looking jacket that the man was letting me borrow.  Plus, he was donned in a tiny strip of fabric— he’ll freeze to death!

“It’s below zero outside,” Dominik said, narrowing his gaze at me.  “Wear it.”  The way his authoritative voice commanded me to wear his jacket indicated that there was no room for argument, so I caved in.

I yanked on the leather jacket, instantly greeted with a warmth that I’ve never experienced in my life before.  There’s the heat that one feels when they’re indoors or in an arid climate, and then there’s that special warmth that once experiences that can only be achieved by someone else’s body heat.  As soon as I zipped up the leather jacket, it felt as if the man himself had wrapped both of his bulging arms around me and cradled me into his rippling chest.  Plus, his aroma was trapped within the fleece fibers that lined the inside, smelling of musk and pine trees.  Normally, musk totally turned me off because it reminded me of a locker room, but in this case, it was so incredibly sexy and made me think of handsome man.  With the jacket on, our height differences were becoming alarmingly obvious since it looked like I was wearing a dress and I had to bunch up the sleeves to uncover my hands.  Also, now that we were standing side by side, I noted that if I were to stand toes to toes with Dom and stick out my tongue, then I’d lick the top groove of his abs… not that I would or anything— I’m not sure why I mentioned that…

Dom grabbed a strong hold of my hand, and the moment that there was skin-to-skin contact with him, some sort of electric pulse darted from my fingers into his.  I silently followed behind the giant man in awe as he guided me out of the club, shoving our way through the mass of dancers on the floor.  My heart was beating like crazy, but overtime it sort of slowed down and I even noticed that my breathing wasn’t as labored as it had been just a couple minutes ago… whoa, things are finally lookin’ up for me, maybe.

As we walked through the club, the bass from the sound vibrated my entire body, making my brain get all shaken up which in turn made me a little sluggish.  In fact, everything about my body seemed to slow down.  The music kind of slurred together and the lights appeared fuzzy.  Maybe I was just tired? Or perhaps that tiny sip of beer that I’d had with Cooper had actually gone to my head— I never drank, so it made sense that even a small amount of alcohol would affect my body in a dramatic manner.

Speaking of Cooper, I couldn’t see him or Shay or Hayden anywhere as I exited the club.  I had my phone in my pocket, so if there was an emergency, then I could just call or text one of them… or just bypass all three of them and dial 911.  At first, I considered asking the older man I was with to hold on for a second so that I could tell my friends that I was leaving, but I figured that it wouldn’t matter anyways.  After I have sex, I’ll just hitch a ride to the motel where I can meet back up with them.

The moment we exited the club, I was assaulted with biting Alaskan climate, instantly shivering with cold.  Dom put his arm around my dainty shoulders and yanked me into his warm body, patting my arm comfortingly as he did so.

“C’mere, Daddy will keep you warm,” he cooed, sending a shudder throughout my body.  He didn’t look cold at all in his jeans and undershirt.  Besides his nipples getting a little hard (um, not that I noticed), he showed absolutely no sign of getting cold.  Instead he kept his posture erect and shoulders squared as he led me down the deserted sidewalk, a large and triumphant smile on his handsome face.

“Thank you,” I shivered, huddling up to the man for extra warmth.  His jacket was helping a lot, but being up next to his hard body seemed to do the trick in preventing me from turning into a block of ice.  Unfortunately, I couldn’t help but feel like my energy levels were drastically falling.  My movement seemed impeded as my legs felt as if they suddenly weighed one-thousand pounds, and my eyesight was dimming… or the streetlamps were losing power.  Either way, something was up.

Dom led me over to a small car that was parked along the sidewalk at an expired meter.  “Here we are,” he grinned, opening the passenger side door for me like a true gentleman.  Once I was seated inside, the man even leaned down and fastened my seatbelt for me… okay?

“Um, thanks?” I wondered, a little confused as to why he’d done that.  Eh, he was probably just trying to be cute, no need to overthink it.

Dom rushed over to the driver’s side and started up the car, immediately turning on the heater for me.  He pulled away from the curb and cruised down the empty road, speeding off towards the edge of town, closer to where the forest was.  

The swaying movements of the car seemed to lull me further and further into that odd state of drowsiness.  My head felt extremely heavy as it lopped over to the side, resting on the frosty window.  My fingers felt numb and my breathing slowed down.  What was going on?! I’m finally about to have sex and with an incredibly sexy man, and I fall asleep during it?! What the hell?!

“So,” Dom said, oblivious to whatever ailment I’d been afflicted with, “there’s something that Daddy needs to tell you, Skye, and it’s really important, so I’m going to need you to pay close attention.”

That might be a little hard.  Dom’s words came through all fuzzy and my eyesight appeared all delayed; like I’d turn my head to face him, but it’d take my eyes a few seconds to catch up.  Still, I strained with all my might to give Dom my undivided focus.

The man had one hand on the steering wheel and the other on my thigh, rubbing soothing circles on it with his thumb.  His yellow eyes were trained on the road ahead, and his squared jaw was clenched as he cleared his throat.  “Um,” he stalled, “I suppose that I should start by keeping it simple, and then you can ask any questions that may come up, sound good?”

I slowly nodded, my eyelids growing heavier by the second.  “Mm-hm.”

There was this one time when I’d taken a picture of my dog, Bowser, but the flash had gone off on the camera.  When the picture came out, my dog’s eyes were all green and glowing due to the way that a canine’s eyes reflect light.  Well, when a semi-truck passed us going the other way on the road, Dominik’s eyes did the same glowing thing…

“Uh, your eyes…” I pointed out, my sluggish body trembling in my seat.  I may be dense, and I may be oblivious sometimes, but something was wrong here.  Something was seriously wrong!  The dude had yellow eyes that glowed when light reflected off them, he had razor-sharp teeth, and he was insanely strong.  “Um, I th-think I should go back to my motel.”

My mom had always told me to trust my gut instincts… and to not get into cars with strangers, but whatever.  Anyways, my gut was shrieking at me that there was something wrong.  I’d initially believed that Dominik would be the perfect man to lose my virginity to in order to get one over on my boyfriend for the sake of our relationship; but now, after putting the puzzle pieces together, I could tell that something was off about him.  I’m far from a conspiracy theorist, but when the data is smack in front of my face, I cannot ignore it!  And the data frightfully informed me that there was more to my driver than meets the eye.

Oh crap.  My heart began to speed up and my breath grew raspy as my hands trembled in my lap.  Dom’s hand on my thigh seemed to burn like hot coals now, and I nonchalantly tried to bounce my legs to get him to let go.  He didn’t.

Dom frowned, sticking out his lower lip in an exaggerated fashion, his sharp teeth gleaming in the night light.  “Really?” he cooed, his deep voice sounding a bit taunting as he spoke to me.  “We haven’t even seen the Blood Moon yet.”

I glanced up at the night sky, but there was a lot of overcast, so I couldn’t point out the moon in a sarcastic manner… dammit.  “That’s fine,” I muttered, scooting away from the man as far as I could in the tiny car.  Why, oh why was I stupid enough to get into a vehicle with a strange man?!  “I’m actually not feeling well, so I would hate to get you sick.  I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier.  But I’m staying over at The Icy Paradise— if you just take that next left, then it’s a block away…”

Dom sped past the turn, not even slowing down the car or indicating that he’d turn around.

“You missed the turn—”

“We’re almost there,” he interrupted, his voice gravelly and rough.  “Trust me, Baby, everything will make sense in the end.  And you’ll be really happy with me, I promise.”

“…huh?”

I’ve seen plenty of scary movies where a character gets into a vehicle with a madman… and nine times out of ten, they die.  Things were not looking up for me from the get go.  I blindly felt for my phone in my front right pocket, making sure to move as slowly as possible so that it wouldn’t be obvious to Dom— but how would I dial 911 without him knowing? Thinking on my toes, I ripped my phone out of my pocket, dialing 2 which was the speed dial for Cooper.  

“Oh, I gotta a phone call,” I lied, putting the phone up to my ear in a flash so that it would look like I was getting a call and not making one.

Dom eyed me from the side, scowling deeply.  He inhaled deeply through his nose and turned down the radio, probably out of respect for me.

“ _What?_ ” Cooper loudly answered, the deafening music in the background making him have to shout into the phone.

I have to be coy and inconspicuous if I don’t want to be murdered and have my skin turned into a lampshade.  “Um, h-hey Cooper, my buddy!” I pathetically wheezed, trying to maintain a cheery voice.  “Why’d you call me at this hour? I already left the club.”

“ _Babe, you called me_ ,” Cooper pointed out.  “ _But that’s cool that you found someone.  Speakin’ of which, try to do ‘em twice since I got this one guy who’s giving me the look, if you know what I mean._ ”

Ugh… now’s not the time to get angry with him.  “O-oh, coolio,” I sadly chuckled, although it sounded more like I was choking.  I had to try to make it known to Cooper that I needed his help without it seeming obvious to the driver.  “Um, ya know what? Remember that one movie, with Liam Neeson.  I think it’s called, _Taken_? Remember, Cooper?”

“ _What?_ ” he asked, his words sounding slurred as if he’d stolen dozens of bottles of half-finished beers since I’d left.  “ _What are you talking about, Baby?_ ”

Dom snorted, his upper lip curling over his crazy scary teeth that sent a shockwave of fear throughout my tiny body.

“Cooper,” I stressed, fighting to keep a fake smile plastered onto my pained face, “I’m talking about the movie, _Taken_ , in which the guy was TAKEN and… um, I guess you could say they were kidnapped.  You know?”

“ _Are you sayin’ you wanna go to the movies, Baby?_ ” Cooper asked.  Son of a bitch!

Dom reached over and snatched my phone out of my hands with one swing of his mighty arm, putting it up to his own ear.  Before I could protest, he growled into the phone, “Ya know what, Pup? I really don’t appreciate you callin’ Skye ‘Baby’.  ‘Cause get this: he ain’t your baby anymore.  He’s mine!”  He rolled down his window and chucked my phone outside.

I’m dead.  I’m dead, I am so freakin’ dead!

“Let me out of the car!” I panicked, my voice cracking as I scrambled to unbuckle my seatbelt.  Shit, I’ll tuck and roll if I have to.  My fingers were so numb that I had a hard time finding the buckle, making my wheezing grow as the terror set into my crippling body that seemed to be slowly shutting down on me.

_Click!_

The car doors locked and Dom floored the gas pedal, the car roaring as it sped down the icy road at over ninety miles per hour.

“I’m s-serious!” I cried, still trying to undo my restraint.  “Forget about the phone, j-just let me out!”

Dom glanced at me from his peripheral, smirking to himself.  “They warned me you’d react like this,” he commented.  “But don’t worry, Baby.  Daddy won’t hurt you.  We have to go to the clearing first, and then after the run, I’ll take you home where we’ll make sweet, sweet love all night long.  So calm down, and let Daddy focus on the road.”

I don’t understand what half of those words were supposed to mean!  But they didn’t sound good!  “I-I’m only sixteen!” I blurted, hoping that this would appeal to the man’s morality.  “I j-just turned sixteen today, and I’m a sophomore in high school!  M-my dad’s E-7 in the Army, and h-he has access to military weapons!”

Dom nodded to himself, clicking his tongue as his grip on my thigh tightened.  “Interesting,” he mused, his voice taking on a condescending note.  “I’m thirty, and I turned thirty a few months ago.  I haven’t been to high school in several years, and my father is dead.  So he doesn’t have have access to military weapons.  What else shall we compare?”

Holy crap, I’m so murdered!  

I collapsed back into my seat, grabbing at my hair in anguish as reality set in: I got into a car with a complete stranger.  My consciousness was slowly fading away as my vision grew darker by the second.  And worst of all, no one knew where I was.  I never informed my parents that I was going to Anchorage.  My boyfriend, Cooper, couldn’t take a fucking hint, and had no clue where I’d gone after I’d left the club.  He didn’t even know who I was with.  Shit, the only person who had any vague idea was Vik… but I barely knew him, so I didn’t dare put any faith in him going to the police for me.

“Shh,” Dom cooed, moving his hand from my thigh to my face, cupping my shaking cheek, “it’ll be okay, my baby.  Daddy’s gonna take good care of you, don’t you worry.”

Whatever sickness that I’d contracted was wrecking house on my body, and my eyes snapped shut.  My head fell to the side, inadvertently leaning into Dominik’s hand… in fact, the entire weight of my dazed body slumped over onto Dom’s when he took a sharp turn with the car.

“You wanna cuddle up to Daddy?” he teased, wrapping a heavy arm over my shoulders and pulling me even closer to his warm body.

“…eh…” was all I could get out, my entire body feeling weightless as I fell deeper and deeper into unconsciousness.

The last thing I registered was Dominik speaking in some animalistic tone to me, cooing, “…don’t worry, Baby… Daddy’s got you… never gonna let you go… you’re all mine.”


	4. Hunt You Down

“Hunt You Down” - Kesha

_I’ve never hurt nobody / Never buried a body / Never killed no one, no, no / I ain’t afraid to get a little crazy / Baby, when I’m in love_

**(V●ᴥ●V)**

…Zzzz…  
 ****

“C’mon, humans, wake up!  It’s almost time to start!”

I startled awake, immediately sitting up and discovering that I was in an unknown room.  It was devastatingly dark inside, a single floor lamp without a lampshade standing in the corner of the room.  From what I could see from the yellowish glow, the room belonged to some kind of old log cabin with the dark wood beginning to splinter in some sections of the floor.  It took some time for me to register that I was slumped down on some sort of cotton-stuffed matt on the ground.  I was also wearing a drastically oversized leather jacket…

Terror dawned on me as the events from earlier flooded into my frazzled brain: I’d foolishly gotten into a car with a stranger, and then I’d passed out.  It had to have been some kind of roofies, there’s no other explanation.  I’d been wide awake one second, and then the next I’d been incredibly tired.  I was so screwed…

I nervously glanced around the shackish room, searching for any indication that Dominik was here.  He wasn’t, but I was not alone in the room.

There were three other people: two girls and another boy, each of them resting on tiny matts on the floor as well.  My mind began to fearfully wander to all of the horror movies and books that I’ve consumed, knowing in the pit of my stomach that I’d die tonight.  I’m not exactly sure how, or at what hour, but I was positive that my parents would soon be in the market for a tombstone.

“Come on, guys,”  a deep voice said from somewhere in the shadows, “it’s time to get up.  It’s almost midnight.”

So it wasn’t midnight yet, but it almost was.  Cooper and I had gone to the club around ten, and then I’d been there for approximately fifteen/twenty minutes before I left with, *shudder, Dominik.  And if he’d been driving at around ninety miles per hour… let’s see, then… I really suck at math.  But I know that we’re nowhere near Downtown Anchorage anymore.

One of the young women began to stir, rubbing at her eyes as she yawned.  “Where—?” she asked, her voice still drenched with sleepiness and her black hair sticking up all over the place.

“Ugh,” the voice groaned, “I’d rather explain this when all of you are awake so that I won’t have to repeat myself.  Hey!  Wake up!”  The unknown man began to loudly clap his hands and stomp his feet, jerking the other two hostages out of their drug-induced sleep.

“Wha— Wha?!” the boy panicked, his high cracking voice letting me know that he was younger than me.

The last girl, this one with blonde hair, had a bright smile glued to her crazy face as she actually looked like she didn’t care that we were potentially about to be in some demented _Human Centipede_ situation— I really hope I’m in the front if that’s the case.  She straightened her posture and seemed to bounce in place.  

“Finally!” she cheered with glee… what the hell?

“Great, you’re all up,” the mystery man said, stepping out from the shadows and into the faint light.  He was super tall and had those same creepy teeth that both Dom and Vik had… what is going on here?  “I’m going to grab the projector and then we can get this thing started.”  He turned and exited out a door, a clicking sound echoing from behind as he locked us in the tiny room.

“What’s going on?” the black-haired girl panicked, jumping to her feet as she took a shaky look around the room.  She bolted over to the door and desperately tried to open it, using all of her weight to futilely tug on the doorknob.

I have no clue what was happening, but apparently Dom had cohorts in this insane plan of his.  It’s not quite clear what his endgame is, but I’m willing to bet my left nut that I do not want to find out.  My heart was beating like crazy and my hands were trembling so fast that I struggled to prevent my entire body from vibrating.  My mind frantically searched for a solution to get out of here, but each and every plan involved Superman or just getting lucky with having the police arriving right on time like they do in the movies.  I’m dead, I can’t say it enough.  I’m so dead, and I never even got to utilize my hall pass!  This is all Cooper’s fault!  If I somehow miraculously survive, I’m stomping him square in the nuts!

“D-does anyone have a phone?” I suggested, remembering the eerie way Dom had chucked mine out of his car… after referring to me as his Baby like some possessive freak.  I barely knew the douche, but it was becoming increasingly obvious that I didn’t want to.  

All three of them shook their heads, signifying that we were utterly screwed.  Dammit!

The blonde shrugged as she continued to relax on her matt, propping herself up on her hands.  “Relax guys,” she said in a calm tone, “everything’s gonna be fine.  Seriously, my boyfriend told me that we won’t get hurt as long as we follow the rules.”

…drugs are real.

The black-haired/sensible girl perked up, turning around to face me and the boy.  “I’ve got an idea,” she whispered, “as soon as the man comes back, the three of us just go apeshit on him.  One of you aim for the legs, the other attacks the torso, and I’ll swing at his head while Coo-Coo over there dies, sound good?”

The boy was even smaller than me, so I figured that it’d be the polite thing to give him legs since they seemed like the safest target.  “I’ll get the torso,” I volunteered, trying to recall all of the karate moves I’ve seen online.  Regardless of my athletic skills (or lack thereof), I was feeling microscopically relieved that we were starting to form some sort of plan so that I wouldn’t feel so helpless.

The tumblers in the door sounded, and soon it swung open, the man entered carrying some kind of heavy-looking machine in his hands.  I’d totally been down to pummel him with my tiny fists, but as he held the obscure piece of machinery, his biceps bulged like crazy, even having that thick vein that run over the larger ones.  He wasn’t as humongous as Dominik, but the man still looked like he could easily squash me like a bug without even breaking a sweat.  Even my co-conspirators looked nervous as they ran their eyes up and down our guard’s menacing build.

Still, I had to get out here!  I had a life, a boyfriend, school, and several unwatched episodes of _RuPaul’s Drag Race_ on my DVR— this can’t be the end of me!

With a battle cry that sounded more like a whimper, I charged forward, slamming my tiny body into the giant man… who just nudged me with his elbow, sending me crashing onto the hard ground.  All of the air blew out of my lungs and I lied sprawled out on my back, gasping for breath as my so-called teammates remained frozen on their matts, looking terrified at how quickly I’d been taken out.

“You guys suck!” I wheezed.

The man sighed and set the machine down onto the floor.  “Normally,” he grunted, “I’d kick your ass for tryin’ to attack me.  But since you’re Dominik’s, I’ll let it slide.”

“What are you talking about?” I cried, trying to scamper away from him as he plugged the machine into one of the wall outlets.  The machine began to hum as it was turned on, and he directed an attachment towards the wall, a small square of light shining on it… oh, an old-school projector.

“If you were patient, then you’d find out that I was going to tell you everything,” the man muttered, narrowing his yellow eyes at me.  Okay, what the hell is wrong with everybody’s eyes and teeth here? Is there something in the water?

I returned to my matt, giving the black-haired girl and the boy a look of betrayal as both of them tried to avoid my heated gaze.

“Okay,” the man said in a bored voice, clapping his hands together as he put a clear piece of paper down onto the projector, a map of Anchorage being displayed on the wall.  “Let me begin by saying that I am Alaric, the Beta of the Anchorage Pack.  Normally Alpha does this, but he’s in Juneau attending to some business, but those of you who are caught will meet him when he returns.”  He pulled out a dry-erase marker from his back pocket and circled in red a large chunk of the northern section of the map.  “This is the territory that we control.  We own the Northern suburbs, half of Downtown, and forty miles of the forest…”

Was I kidnapped to listen to some timeshare pitch? Why was this dude going on about territories? And what was a Beta and an Alpha?!  I don’t know my Greek alphabet!

“…for those of you who are not aware, we are werewolves.  And you are here to participate in the Human Mating Run which takes place every Blood Moon—”

The black-haired girl snickered, looking at the rest of us with unbelieving eyes.  “What the hell?” she shouted.  “Are you seriously saying that you’re some kind of mutant dog that transforms every full moon?”

I unleashed the breath that I didn’t know that I was holding, my tension evaporating as it became apparent that I wasn’t kidnapped to be killed, but I was instead kidnapped by some weird people who watched too many movies.  I might be able to survive this.  

“Oh, thank God,” the boy breathed, “I was scared it was something serious.”

The man, Alaric, pinched the skin above his nose.  “I should’ve made Vik do this crap,” he hissed to himself before turning to glare at us, effectively shutting us up.  “It is very serious.  The four of you are here because you’ve been deemed the mates of a werewolf.  Does anyone know what a ‘Mate’ is—”

“Ooh!  Ooh!  I know!” the blonde eagerly announced, even raising her hand like this was damn classroom.  “‘Mates’ are a werewolf’s reason for living because a wolf is said to fall in love instantly with their mate upon first sight.  The bond is uncontrollable and unbreakable, and it’s said to be one of the strongest forces on Earth.”  She smiled widely at the end of her know-it-all statement, making me cringe, and fear if that’s how I look whenever I state facts.

Alaric nodded.  “Yep, it looks like someone goes on _Tumblr_ ,” he muttered.  “But you’re right.  A werewolf’s mate is the center of their universe and they’ll do anything possible to keep them by their side.  That being said, our previous Luna, may she rest in peace, has deemed that it’s only fair to give humans a chance to… uh, decide their own fate since their lesser evolved brains are incapable of feeling the mating bond.”

The three of us who actually had some sense kept sharing weirded out glances with one another, each one of us mentally asking the other if we were hearing things correctly.  So apparently, I was kidnapped not to be killed or to hear some sales pitch, but I was taken away from my boyfriend in order to participate in a Mating Run which involved werewolves.  Maybe the drugs were still in my system?

“The rules of the Run are simple,” Alaric droned on monotonously as if he were reciting a memorized speech, “you guys get until sunrise to avoid capture from your designated werewolf.  If captured, then your wolf marks you and you’re bond together for life.  That grants you admission into the Anchorage Pack, and you’ll automatically take the rank of the wolf who claims you.  If you evade capture for the allotted time, then you go home and will be forbidden to share what you’ve seen here.  As a precaution, we will assign a wolf to periodically check up on you without your knowledge to make sure that you’re keeping our existence a secret.  If you’re not, then… well, it won’t be pretty.”

“Dude,” the boy scoffed, rolling his eyes, “can I just leave? I have Saturday detention tomorrow, so I don’t really have time for this bullshit.”

Alaric sighed, kicking off his shoes.  “Stupid humans, always needing proof…”  He ripped his shirt off of this head and began to take his pants off.

“What are you doing?!” the black-haired girl cried, backing up against the far wall in terror.

The rest of us (except the crazy chick) did the same, and I even pulled my legs up to my torso, fearfully shaking as I feared the worst from being trapped in the room with a strong, naked man who could easily overpower me.

“Ugh, don’t flatter yourself,” Alaric spat, dropping his pants to his feet.  “Do you have any idea how much these pants cost me? Now behave and don’t freak out while I show you my wolf form.”  The large man removed his boxers, standing completely nude in front of our shocked faces.  In the blink of an eye, the muscled up man’s frame shook with such a high intensity that he appeared all blurry… and then furry.  The most logical explanation for the phenomena that unfolded before my wide eyes was that I was either already dead or still heavily drugged, because Alaric’s torso elongated while sprouting tan fur.  I nearly crapped my pants (oh, dammit I still wasn’t wearing any underwear) when I saw the man’s muzzle push itself outwards, his teeth growing and becoming increasingly sharp/jagged.

In a short second, where an annoyed-looking man had stood, now sat an equally annoyed wolf with tan fur and bright, yellow eyes that glowed in the dimly lit room.  Had it not been right before my own disbelieving eyes, I would’ve doubted any recanting of it— yet, and I’m not lying, there was a large wolf in the front of the room!  And no, this wolf was not the standard canine size, it was about the size of male, adult horse.  It was on some serious steroids!

The black-haired girl fainted with a loud thud, falling down on her face onto the hardwood floor.

The boy and I recoiled even further, our backs flat against the far wall as we trembled in fear at the sight of the monster before us.  My brain still struggled to piece together just what the fuck had happened.  A man just turned into a wolf before my very own eyes!  I tried to think rationally, my eyes honing in on the blacked out window on the adjacent wall.  If we weren’t on a high story, which I’m hoping we’re not, then I can just jump through the glass and run off screaming like crazy so that I could gain some attention from someone… or I could get sliced up pretty badly and bleed out in the snow as some mutant wolf devours me.

Oh man, I really wish that I’d stayed home this weekend…

The crazy girl glanced at the wolf and shrugged, pretending as if we were in the room with a harmless chihuahua and not some monster from horror movies!  “Meh,” she muttered, rolling her eyes, “Anthony is bigger.”

The monster in the room, Alaric I suppose— holy shit, werewolves are real.  My heart dropped and I nearly joined the sensible girl on the floor as my own legs began to feel weak and wobbly.  I toppled over onto my side, still trying to huddle against the wall as the boy clutched onto my arm for safety.  I didn’t have the heart to tell him that I’d most likely be a distracting appetizer and not some warrior if shit goes down.  Anyways, the wolf in the room cracked his head to the side, eliciting spine-chilling popping noises as his body shrank back down into his naked human form.

He stood back up on his two feet and glanced down at the passed out girl, shaking his head.  “We really don’t have time for this,” he groaned, pinching the skin between his eyes again.  “Follow me, humans, so we can get this thing started.”  He stomped further into the room, swinging the unconscious girl over this shoulder in one fluid movement.  Damn, he must be superhumanly strong.

The crazy one leapt to her feet, bouncing in place.  “Yay!” she cheered, even clapping her hands like some demented circus clown.  “I can’t believe it’s finally happening!”

Alaric loudly slammed the door open and glanced over at me and the boy with his piercing yellow eyes.  “Ya coming?” he grunted, sounding incredibly impatient.  “Dominik and Ethan worked very hard to get you two here.  Don’t wanna seem ungrateful…”  He trailed off as he stormed off down some hall, the crazy girl in tow like a baby duck.

My legs refused to work, especially after the revelation that’d splooged all over my face.  Apparently, I had been on to something in the car with Dominik earlier— he was a freakin’ werewolf just like the Alaric guy!  It all makes sense now!  The teeth, the yellow eyes, the growling noises!  Holy crap, how could I have been so ignorant to the data that was literally right in front of my face!?  And evidently, Dominik had brought me here so that he could hunt me down and force me to some sort of mate-thingy!  

I should’ve just stayed with Cooper in the club…

“Humans!  Move your asses!” Alaric roared when he realized that we weren’t following him.

The boy flinched and tugged on my arm, trying to help me up to my feet.  “C’mon,” he pleaded.  “There’s strength in numbers.  If we run off now, then they can’t start that hunting crap.”

My legs had that pins-and-needles sensation, making it nearly painful for me to stand up.  Still, with a lot of determination and groaning, I managed to make it to my feet, still feeling dangerously unsteady with the realization that I was about to be chased down by a werewolf hanging over my head.  I glanced down at the boy in shock.

“S-so, we should just ditch them?” I gasped, my conscience wondering if I could just up and leave the passed out girl who was being carried by the wolf… yeah, I think I can.  Sorry ‘bout it.

The boy nodded, taking a cautious glance over at the empty doorway.  “We need to form some kind of alliance,” he whispered.  “We’ll jump out the window and—”

“We’re on the second story!” Alaric called out, sounding farther away.  “No jumping out of the window!  Your mates will not be happy with me if you die on my watch!”

“Holy shit,” I hissed.  “Do you think he heard us?” I knew that canines have excellent hearing, so did that transfer over to werewolves as well?

“Yes, I heard you!” Alaric answered.  “Now hurry up!”

Resigned to our fates, the boy and I numbly walked out of the room and turned down the narrow hallway where Alaric and the others waited for us.  The werewolf rolled his yellow eyes at us and descended the small staircase at the end of the hall, angrily mumbling something to himself that sounded very derogatory about humans.  I am so dead…

My body was on autopilot as I followed the group, sticking to the end of the line.  My breathing was very labored as I was on the verge of hyperventilating.  The very second the front door to the two-story cabin was opened, the harsh arctic weather blew in.  The biting cold made me tremble and I unconsciously huddled deeper into Dominik’s leather jacket that I still wore.  We exited the cabin, going down a worn-out trail through the snow that led towards the surrounding forest.  The wind howled as it carried snow flurries all around us, making my teeth chatter.  Alaric, still naked, didn’t show any sign of freezing… and the pervert in me kind of wanted to check out his front to see if there was any shrinkage, but I was too chicken to do so.

The forest grew closer as we approached it, and as the menacing setting loomed before my eyes, I began to panic even more than before.  I’m going to die, I just know it.  It’s the middle of the night and I’m in the middle of nowhere in one of the least populated states in the country.  The odds of me running into someone for help were slim to none, and apparently I ran the risk of running into a werewolf for that matter— I wasn’t guaranteed to receive assistance from a human!  I don’t run that fast, and even if I did, it’s really dark and super cold.  I will totally be hindered; and I have no idea how fast a fucking werewolf can run through the snow!  My entire body shook with nerves and I nearly collapsed out of sheer fright.

The boy, noticing my internal turmoil, poked at my arm.  “Hey,” he said in a troubled, but calm, tone, “I-I’m Sasha.”  He held his small, glove-covered hand out.

“Skye,” I squeaked in a barely audible voice.

“And I’m Ashlee, with two E’s,” the crazy girl in front announced, still incredibly peppy and worry-free.  “My boyfriend, Anthony, and I have been dating for quite a while now.  He revealed to me that he was a werewolf after our three week anniversary, so I am so pumped to finally be doing this Mating Run.  In fact, I’ve been…”  She droned on and on, and I even saw Alaric’s shoulders tense up in irritation over her driveling.

Sasha turned back to me, talking in a hushed tone.  “So,” he whispered, “this Dominik.  Do you think you can outrun him?”

The panic seemed to be bleeding into my veins, pumping my body up with adrenaline.  I barely know a thing about Dominik.  I know that he’s a man, that he’s a werewolf, and that he’s thirty… and that he’s incredibly sexy.  That last one is kind of cancelled out due to the fact that interspecies relationships is kinda frowned upon.  Still, I have no clue how fast or strong the man is, that unknown information spiking my fear to terrible levels.

“I d-dunno,” I admitted.  “I just met him tonight.”  Despite the topic sticking to the situation at hand, I was a little relieved to be talking to someone else.  Even if he was a child and we were totally about to be murdered by mutant dogs, my nerves were calmed by about 0.00004%.  Every little bit helps.  “D-do you think you can outrun… um, Ethan?”

Sasha grimaced, his face going pale as he thought about something.  “No,” he choked.  “And I’ve known Ethan for years.  He’s my step-brother.”

…okay, so it could be worse for me.  “Did you know that he was a werewolf?” I trembled.

Sasha shook his head.  “I had no idea,” he breathed.

I shook my head in shock, jolted to discover that we’d already entered the forest and were traveling down a small icy dirt path that cut through the tall evergreens.  There was a faint orangish glow off in the distance, and my heart quickened to Sonic the Hedgehog speeds as I had a faint inkling that everything was about to commence.

“…at first, yeah of course, I was a little scared,” Ashlee said— holy crap, she talking this entire time? “But Anthony reassured me that as my mate, he wouldn’t allow harm to come to me ever.  So I’m pretty pumped for this whole thing.  At first I wasn’t going to run, but I think it’ll be fun to make his wolf give a little chase, ya know?”

“Please shut up,” Alaric groaned, rubbing at his temples with his free hand.  The black-haired girl was still out cold, her limbs dangling lifelessly as she was carried like a sack of potatoes through the forest.

“Oh, okay,” Ashlee chimed.  “My mom asks me to shut up on a daily basis.  I don’t know why, but a lot of people tend to think that I talk too much.  I haven’t noticed though; like sometimes I’ll just get lost in conversation and before I know it, people are trying to tell me stop talking…”

“Oh for the love of—!” Alaric roared, his face growing red.  “You know what, Ashlee, your Run starts now!  Go!”

“Really?!” the girl asked ecstatically, even balling up her fists with joy.  She spun around on her heels without waiting for an answer and took off bolting, zipping through the thick covering of trees.  The forest was so vast and dense that I lost sight of her within mere seconds.

“Finally,” Alaric sighed, shaking his head.  He then threw back his head and unleashed an ear-splitting howl that was so terrifying and loud that I had to cover up my ears with both hands, whimpering as I did so.  Once he was finished, the werewolf jerked his head in the direction of the glowing at the end of the trail, telling us to move it.

Sasha and I glanced nervously at each other, but continued to follow behind the naked man.  We remained silent, fearful that Alaric would force us to start our Run now before we could figure out a game plan.  I may not be the smartest guy around, nor am I the strongest, or the prettiest, or the funniest… or the coolest, or the toughest— I suck.  Plain and simple, therefore I needed to figure out a plan in order to give me an edge in this crazy game of cat and mouse.  The trees were super thick and a lot of the branches were way up high out of my reach, ruling out climbing one of them.  I knew absolutely nothing about the forests surrounding Anchorage, so I had no clue how to find my way back to civilization.  My phone was gone so I couldn’t call anyone.  Shoot, my best bet was to run on the trail back to the cabin to see if there was some kind of phone there.  There were lights, so there had to be electricity, which meant that a phone could be there.

Okay!  Cool, so I have some sort of idea on what to do.  Alrighty, that’s Step One.  Now, Step Two is evade capture as I rush to the cabin… I have no idea how I’m going to do that one.  I’m so screwed…

The orange glow grew brighter with more intensity as we drew closer to it.  Its cracking flames were slightly audible now.  In fact, there was something more audible as we approached.  If I strained my ears enough and held my panting breath, I could barely make out the sounds of twigs crunching and wind blowing rapidly—

A large gray wolf cut across the path in front of us, kicking up a cloud of snow and dirt behind it.  The surprise and terror of the monster leaping out from the shadows made me cry out in fear, even clutching onto my young friend pathetically.  The wolf, its tongue lolling out its wide and fang-filled muzzle, sprinted through the trees in the direction in which Ashlee had ran.  That must’ve been Anthony, and holy shit, he darted so quickly that he was more of a blur than anything.  Oh man, that really did mean that werewolves were crazy fast, making this Run seem more like a cruel joke than a slim chance at freedom!

Alaric glanced over his shoulder at us, chuckling to himself at our frightened expressions.

M-maybe I should just run now.

I don’t know, but it sounds like a much better idea than actually waiting to go to that clearing in the middle of the forest.  If the smart thing to do really was running back to the cabin to search for a phone or other means of communication, then perhaps I should just run now so that I can get a head start.  It all made perfect sense in my mind, making my previously numb legs tingle with adrenaline as I prepped myself to either follow the werewolf deeper into the dark woods or to turn around and bolt like a madman.  I am not a fast runner whatsoever, but I could have a better chance at reaching the cabin if I left right now.

My eyes locked with Sasha’s, narrowing at him as I attempted to telepathically tell him my idea.  At first, the kid just stared back blankly at me, mouth agape.  However, once I jerked my head in the direction of the cabin, his eyes widened with realization.

Sasha shook his head, nervously glancing back towards the werewolf who continued further along the trail.

I feverishly nodded, my hair wilding waving in all directions with desperation.

Sasha’s shoulders fell and he unleashed a deep sigh, trotting over to the edge of the path to pick up a large gray rock.  What…? 

He wound back his arm and stepped forward with his right leg, launching the rock towards the unsuspecting werewolf.  The rock collided with the back of Alaric’s head with a loud smack that reverberated throughout the woods, making my own breath hitch as I prepped myself to watch a child die.  

Alaric froze in place and turned his entire body around, his massive chest heaving as he snarled in our direction.  His yellow eyes honed in on our trembling forms and he roughly tossed the unconscious girl to the ground with a loud thud.  I nearly passed out as his fingers elongated to form dark, sharp claws.

“Who threw that at me?” he growled, his scary teeth on full display as he interrogated us.  

“He did!” Sasha shouted, immediately pointing an accusing finger at me.  That stupid liar!

The werewolf took one menacing step forward and I snatched a strong hold of Sasha’s arm, dragging him behind me as I bolted back down the trail towards the cabin.  The cold wind and snow flurries blew against us, making it feel as if our speed was seriously impeded, but I pressed forward.  My long hair even blew in my face, blinding me as I struggled to make my way back to the cabin.

“Why’d you throw the rock?!” I cried, trying to keep the child up to my speed.

Sasha, who tripped over his feet a couple times, gasped.  “What?” he shouted.  “You were nodding at the rock!  I thought you wanted me to throw it at him!”

“No!  I was nodding towards the cabin!”  Dammit!  That was the worst time ever for there to be a communication failure!  I didn’t dare look behind us, fearful that a pissed off werewolf was hot on our trails.  Already, thanks to my extremely nonathletic lifestyle, my lungs burned with an intense heat as I sprinted, freezing snot dripping from my nose thanks to my erratic breathing.

“Wh-what’s in the cabin?” Sasha panted.  

We finally made it out of the forest, reaching the large clearing with the cabin visible far off in the distance.  The snowfall had picked up, almost creating a whiteout, making it close to impossible to see my target.

“H-hopefully a phone!” I shivered, the running doing absolutely nothing to warm me up in the freezing weather.  “I-if there’s one, then we c-can call the police—”

An earsplitting howl sounded out from the forest behind us, instantly followed by two other howls that sounded a bit father away… oh fuck.

“They’re coming!” Sasha shrieked, pushing forward and actually passing me up as we ran.

Stupidly, I glanced over my shoulder, nearly falling over in petrified terror as two werewolves stormed out of the forest in record time.  Their ears were flattened against their canine heads as they sprinted through the clearing, covering insane amounts of ground in no time flat.  The one that caught my attention was the large, black one to the right whose yellow eyes met with mine.  He gave me a lupine smile full of sharp and jagged teeth—Dominik.

I let out the least manly scream that I owned, shifting my legs into maximum overdrive as I propelled myself forward.


	5. Giants

“Giants” - Bear Hands

_I’ve been awake for days / In the dusk and the dawn / And you’re loving me whether you want to or not / But I want you for sure / I am loving you more_

**(V●ᴥ●V)**

Oh shit!  I am so dead!  
 ****

I pushed forward and pumped my arms like crazy, praying that I’d make it to the cabin before the psycho werewolf that is Dominik catches me.  Alaric and Ashlee had said that we’re supposed to be something called “Mates” and that it meant that we wouldn’t be eaten— yeah right!

I’d seen the massive chompers on Dominik as he sprinted through the clearing towards Sasha and me, and there was no way I’d ever allow those anywhere near me!  Besides, who the hell would’ve ever guessed that werewolves were real!? And that Dominik, the only guy I’d managed to pick up at the bar was one?! 

Why does life hate me so much?

My body was wrecked with the freezing cold climate of Alaska, I was blinded with the intense snow flurry that viciously blew over the area, my lungs burned from the prolonged running, my legs felt like they’d break in half at any given moment.  Shoot, it seemed as if every force in the universe was trying to get me to slow down so that I could become dog chow.  I may not be the smartest guy in the world, but I knew with absolute certainty that it was of the upmost importance that I avoid getting caught by Dominik.

Again, I stole a quick glance behind me… seeing nothing.

“What?” I panted, actually stopping in my tracks to do a three-sixty to double check that the werewolves weren’t around.  I saw snow, tress, the cabin, some more snow, even more trees, but no sign of mutant dogs.  What the hell? Had I just imagined them earlier?

“Hurry up!” Sasha screamed at me as he continued towards the cabin.

Shaking my head, I resumed running, gasping for precious oxygen as I sprinted across the iced-over clearing.

Eventually, we reached the cabin and eagerly rushed inside, grateful that the front door was unlocked.  Well, I do suppose that a werewolf wouldn’t have a great need for a security system of any kind, right?

The lights were off, but I thought that it’d be safer to keep them off.  If the werewolves saw the windows all lit up, then they’d know that we were inside the cabin.  I mean, I’m fairly sure that Dominik and the other one had seen Sasha and me bolt towards the dwelling, but that could’ve just been a product of my overactive imagination… man, I really hope that’s it.  The entryway to the two-story cabin was sort of business-like, consisting of a waiting room with sofas and a long hallway with doors on either side.  At the far end of the hallway was the staircase that we’d defended earlier.  In the room where I’d woken up before all of this bullshit, I hadn’t noticed a phone, so I could rule that room out.

“We’ll split up and tackle each room,” I whispered to the shivering Sasha.  “Yell out when you find a phone, ‘kay?”

He nodded, his bottom lip quivering from both the low temperature and nerves.  My body was also trembling with fear as I stumbled towards the first door on the left, slowly turning the doorknob.  My conscience yelled at me that I was being stupid, berating me that I didn’t have a clue if there were more werewolves on the other side of the door who were just waiting to gobble me up.

The first door I tried was locked, kind of ruling that room out since I severely lacked the strength required to kick it open.  With a defeated sense of self-worth already leaking into my core, I scurried over to the second door, nearly screaming out in success when the doorknob turned and it swung open.  I hurried inside, spotting a desk that had tons of office supplies littered all over it.  There was a stapler that I could probably use as a weapon to defend myself, some pens that I could use to write out my will (I hereby leave all of my Nintendo Switch games to Shay because I know she doesn’t like video games and it will annoy her), an old-style computer monitor that looked like a cube instead of being a flat LCD screen.  However, what attracted my attention the most was a telephone that rested in the far corner of the desk, within reach of the office swivel chair.

“Sasha!” I hissed, trying to loudly whisper so that the boy could hear me and the wolves could not.

Not even bothering to await a response from him, I ripped the phone off of the receiver, cocking my eyebrow down at the prehistoric technology that had a cord attached to it instead of being wireless.  Oh well…  I frantically dialed 911, having to press down on the hang-up button on the receiver a couple times since my fingers trembled with fright so badly that I kept messing up.

Eventually I got it and I brought the phone up to my pale face, gasping as I heard the dial tone.  Nervously, I’d glimpse at the window in the office every few seconds, fearing that I’d see some giant dog standing outside of it, ready to attack me.  Luckily, it remained pitch black, some of the outside snow visible.  As a precaution, I ducked beneath the desk, out of sight just in case Dominik was prowling around the cabin.  He had to be around; he and some other wolf, Ethan I assume, had seen us running here.

“ _911, what is the nature of your emergency?_ ” a man’s voice answered on the other line.

At first I froze, my subconscious warning me that if I told the operator that I was being hunted down by werewolves, then he’d most likely think that I was some punk playing a prank on him.  “Um, h-help me, please,” I begged, trying to keep my eye on the window… which was fogging up, most likely from my erratic breathing.  “W-we’ve been taken by some men and are being hunted.”  I technically wasn’t lying.  I just hope that the Anchorage Police Department has access to silver bullets.

“ _Are you in a secure location?_ ” the man asked me, sounding all professional.  “ _Do you happen to know the address of where you’re located?_ ”

“N-no,” I admitted, my heart falling since that was my answer to both of those questions.  “I don’t know where we are, and I have no idea where my captors are.  But there’s a couple of them, and I only have their first names.  The main guy’s name is Alaric and another one is named Dominik.”

The operator was silent for a bit.  I suppose he’s waiting to hear more of my story.

“I-I met Dominik at a bar Downtown, and he must’ve drugged me.  And when I came to, I was in a cabin with three other people and we’re all being hunted down by these men—”

“ _Oh_ ,” the operator interrupted, his voice level dropped a couple decibels.  “ _Your location just popped up on the screen.  And I’ll have to notify Beta that you’re trying to use the phones.  Although it’s not against the rules, it’s kinda frowned upon since it’s cheating._ ”  Holy shit!  He’s a werewolf too!

“…i-is there someone else I can talk to?”

“ _Good luck, Pup.  And if you’re paired up with Dominik, holy crap, you better run fast_.”  He hung up, leaving me floored.  

The phone fell from my hands, clattering onto the hardwood floor with a loud clamor.  So apparently werewolves weren’t an uncommon thing here in Alaska— and why am I just finding that out now?!  That meant that Sasha and I really were on our own, that we couldn’t rely on the police to come help us… but I could maybe try someone else.

I quickly slid out from my hiding spot and dialed Cooper’s number on the keypad, resuming my huddled position underneath the desk once the dial tone rang out.  As I waited, I heard Sasha tip-toe into the office, eying me with curiosity when he saw my pathetic state.

“Did you call the cops?” he asked me, a hopeful gleam in his youthful eyes.

Slowly I nodded, my face looking pained enough to let him know that they weren’t coming.

“Dammit!” he cursed, dropping to his knees and crawling beneath the desk with me.  “Who’re you calling now?”

“My boyfriend,” I whispered.  “He’ll come save us.”

“ _Hey, you’ve reached Cooper.  Leave a message—_ ”  Shit!  I reached up and pressed the hang up button again, having to pop my head out of hiding space to redial the dude.  Cooper always had his phone superglued to him, he never went anywhere without it.  Therefore, he must not have answered at first because he didn’t recognize the number.  Yeah, that’s it.

I waited a couple seconds, holding my breath as I wished with all of my heart that my boyfriend would finally pull through for me and pick up the damn phone!

“ _Hello?_ ” he answered, sounding like he was out of breath.  Success!

“Cooper!” I whined, my voice breaking with nerves as things were finally starting to look up for me.  “I need your help!  Please, you gotta listen!  I was kidna—”

“ _Wha—? Who is this?_ ” he slurred, still sounding incredibly inebriated.  Ugh, oh well, I can work with this hopefully.

“Cooper, it’s me, Skye your boyfriend,” I reminded him, struggling to keep my voice calm and collected so that he wouldn’t get irritated by my annoyed tone.  “I really need your help, please.  This guy drugged me at the club and now he’s trying to hunt me down.  You hafta come save me, please!”

“ _…huh?_ ”

Son of a bitch!  “Cooper, I need you to find an Uber or, shit, steal a car and come save me!” I panicked, my entire body trembling with increasing fear over the fact that it seemed as if getting free from my situation would be an intense uphill battle.  “I’m in a cabin somewhere in the woods north of Downtown… I’m not exactly sure where.”

Sasha was silent as he listened in on me trying to convince my so-called boyfriend to come rescue me, biting on his lip nervously the entire time.

“ _I don’t understand_ ,” Cooper muttered, sounding completely incoherent.  Darn it!  The asshole was too drunk to drive, let alone rescue me.  I don’t know Hayden or Shay’s number, rendering my group of friends useless.  Dammit, I have no clue what to do!

“ _Hey, Cooper, come back over here_ ,” some unknown guy’s voice called out in the background.  “ _I haven’t finished yet, ya still got some work to do!_ ”

“ _Coming, Sir!_ ”  Cooper replied to the person.  “ _Hey listen, Skye, I gotta go.  This dude invited me to PNP, and I’m so fuckin’ out of it.  This is great!_ ”

“No!” I cried, my voice breaking as I realized that not only was Cooper cheating on me again, but he wasn’t even going to attempt to save me.  “Please!  I need your help, Cooper!”

“ _Call me later when you’re done with your friend!  Love ya, Babe!_ ”  He hung up, and that deafening disconnected tone sounded out in my ears.

I stayed crouched underneath the desk, slumped over in stunned silence.  People suck almost as much as werewolves do, without a doubt.  I’m so screwed.  I can’t call the police, I can’t call my boyfriend, there was no one else I could turn to.

“Um, i-is there anyone you can call?” I meekly asked Sasha, wiping away some of the tears that had spilled out of my eyes.

He shook his head.  “My dad’s on vacation,” he whimpered.  “Ethan was watching me when I got real sleepy, and then I woke up here.”

The both of us were dead silent, wondering how the hell we were going to survive tonight.  I have no skills when it comes to fighting, and I was not a fast runner at all.  All that left was my brain… which wasn’t too impressive either.  I was a good student in school, but none of my textbooks had a chapter on how to survive a werewolf attack!  I was utterly screwed— I know I say that a lot, but it’s true!  I’m so screwed!  M-maybe we could hide in the cabin for the duration of our allowed time; all we had to do was make it until sunrise, so that meant that we’d only have about… oh wait, it’s winter, so that means that the sun will rise even later on in the day.  Therefore, that means that we’ll probably have ten hours left to make it.

We’re so screwed!

“Baby!  It’s not as much fun if you don’t run!” I heard a man’s deep voice bellow out from the waiting room of the cabin… Dominik!  Holy shit!  He was inside!

“Oh no!  They’re here!” Sasha wailed, bolting out from under the desk, scurrying over to the office door and slamming it shut, pressing down on the button lock that was on the door knob.   I really don’t think that a wooden door will stop a horny/hungry werewolf, but shit, whatever makes him feel better…

I even crawled out from my huddled over position, grabbing at my long hair as I frantically thought of what to do.  There was only one solution in mind: If the werewolves were inside, then we needed to go outside.  Simple facts, right? Then once we’re outside, we can figure something else out.

“The window,” I mouthed at Sasha, making sure to point at it so that he wouldn’t misunderstand my intentions… again.  I honestly have no idea where we’ll go once we’re outdoors and in the freezing snow again.  Part of my mind rationalized that since we’d been brought to the cabin unconscious, then we must’ve either been dragged or carried through the snow.  That meant that there should be some form of tracks outside that we could follow, possibly leading us to a car that we can steal— yeah, because people totally leave their keys in their cars all the damn time!  Still, it was all that I could come up with.  Shoot, maybe my child companion knows how to hot wire a car?

Sasha looked conflicted, his worried eyes quickly snapping between the locked door and the office window.  Finally, he sighed and rushed over to it, sliding it open with ease. 

Once it was open, the arctic air rushed inside, chilling me to my bones.  I shivered as I pushed the screen out, letting it topple onto the snow-covered ground.  After taking one quick scan of the outside area, I couldn’t see any sign of werewolves at all.  There were no paw prints, no bloodstains, nothing.  

“You go first,” I quietly told Sasha, both wanting to seem like I was willing to save a kid’s life instead of my own and wanting to use him as a guinea pig to see if the coast truly was clear.  If he made it onto his feet without getting mauled, then that meant that outside was safer than inside the cabin.

He saw right through my plan.  “Nuh uh,” he scoffed, standing aside.  “Ladies first.”

“I’m a guy.”

“…really?”

The doorknob jiggled a little bit, making the both of us jump in place.  I held my breath as I strained my ears, desperately trying to listen to the sounds of the intruder.  My heart was beating so loudly in chest that I could practically hear the blood flowing in my ears, making it difficult to deduce a single thing.

“Baby?” Dominik snickered from the other side of the door.  “If you want, you can just unlock the door now, and Daddy will take you home where he’ll claim your tight ass all night.  How’s that sound?”

“Why’s he talking about your butt?” Sasha whispered, looking grossed out.

There was no way I wanted to explain the gay birds and the bees to some child, so I grabbed onto his sweater and shoved him towards the window.  “Hop out,” I hissed, “and I’ll be right behind you.”

Sasha wildly crawled out of the window, hopping down onto the snow with a crunch.  The doorknob continued to jiggle a little bit, but not with as much force as I’d thought a werewolf would’ve used.

“Hurry up!” Sasha whimpered as he kept turning his head from side to side, making sure that the wolves weren’t coming for us.

I huffed as I began to crawl out of the window head first.  I had the first half of my torso out when I felt my jeans get caught on something inside..a nail?

“Come on!” Sasha panicked, glancing over his shoulder.  He was breathing so crazily that he seemed to have a cloud of his frosty breath wafting around him constantly.

“Are you trying to crawl out of the window, Baby?” Dominik mocked.  “It’s pretty cold out.  I hope you’re still wearing Daddy’s jacket.  You know, it’s got my scent all over it which helped me find you so soon.”  Son of a bitch!

I began to thrash about wildly as I struggled to get loose.  “My pants are caught!” I yelped, trying to tug myself further out the window.  I managed to move a couple more inches, making it to my waist, but then whatever nail or demon hook that had a stronghold of my pant leg grew stronger and I was effectively stuck.  I tried to kick my leg loose, but it felt constricted and remained in place.  Damn it!

“Seriously?!  Dude, just slip out of them!” Sasha ordered.  He lunged forward and even snatched a strong hold onto my arm, tugging with all of his might.

“Dude!  No!” I complained.  Under normal circumstances, I wouldn’t have cared about running around in my boxer briefs.  However, because I’d been completely foolish and had listened to Cooper, I wasn’t wearing any underwear.  I can’t run away from a werewolf trying to claim me as his mate with my ass on full display!

Sasha ignored my protests.  “Just lose your cheap-looking pants!  We can buy you new ones later!” he hissed as he continued to pull roughly on me.

“I’m not wearing anything underneath them!” I cried. 

“Who cares?” Sasha said, throwing his hands up.  “It’s just us and when we get close to town, you can wrap my sweater around you!  Now hurry up!”  He went back to tugging on my arms, effectively slipping me out of my jeans and out onto the snow.  I noticed that my shoes had been left inside as well as my pants, leaving me on the frozen ground wearing literally nothing but Dominik’s jacket that I sadly attempted to stretch down over my privates.  Damn it!  The icy crystals bit into the tender flesh of my feet, making it painful to just stand on them.  And worst of all, the below freezing temperature was not doing my junk any justice…

I can’t run away from a werewolf like this!  I’m trying to cover up my genitals and wincing as my feet were threatened with frostbite all while having the possibility of getting mauled lingering over my head.  Damn it all!  Why does life hate me so much? Was it something I did?

Because I was standing right beside the window, I could hear that the doorknob stopped jiggling.  When I thought about it, Dominik hadn’t really used much force when he was at the door.  In fact, he seemed to be more toying with us than actually trying to get in… oh no.

He was fishing us out.

My eyes widened as the truth dawned on me and I fearfully looked up to tell Sasha what I’d realized, but my voice got caught in my throat the second I saw a large gray wolf leap out from around the corner.  He was massive, almost as large as Alaric had been, but not quite as tall.  The wolf’s yellow eyes honed in on the small boy in front of me, being trained on their prey.  This must’ve been Ethan.

“S-S-S..!” I tried to get out, but my legs felt weak as I witnessed Ethan stalk forward, his giant paws remaining remarkably silent in the snow as he trekked.  The wolf licked his massive muzzle, opening his mouth wide to reveal rows of crazy sharp teeth that looked like they could bite right through metal.

“What?” Sasha asked, cocking his eyebrow at me in confusion.

Before I could get a single word out, the werewolf lunged forward.  In a blurry flash, the wolf closed the distance between him and Sasha, clamping down its large muzzle onto the small boy’s shoulder.  Poor Sasha screamed out in a mixture of pain and shock, his blood seeping out and staining the wolf’s mouth.  He struggled to to squirm free, but the werewolf was much stronger than him, not even budging an inch as its tail began to triumphantly wag at a high speed.  I nearly passed out when the gray werewolf’s body began to shift and contort, its fur pulling back into its flesh as pale skin emerged.  In its wake was a young man, still biting down onto Sasha’s shoulder.  He wrapped both of his strong arms around the kid, keeping him close to his nude body, throwing his head back and unleashing a loud howl of victory.

I know that the right thing to do would have been to argue for Sasha’s case, plead that he was just a child and that he shouldn’t be subjected to a life tied to a werewolf— but I was too busy trying to crawl back inside the window.

For a few seconds, I dangled against the cabin wall as I tried to prop myself up, my bare ass already blue from the winter air.  Eventually I managed to pull myself up, shimmying in through the window, torso first… huh, I could’ve sworn that the office door had been closed when we’d hopped out.

Wait…

Agonizing pain shot through my left shoulder as soon as a black wolf lunged out of the shadows of the office.  He bit down over his jacket, piercing both the leather and my skin as he yanked me back inside the cabin.  I kicked and screamed the entire time, even trying to push his dog face away from me, but it was no use.  Dominik was way stronger than me, flopping me down onto the hardwood floor as he relinquished his hold on me.  He remained in his wolf form, towering over me as his chest heaved and he licked his jowls.

I lost.

Fuck, I hadn’t even lasted an hour before getting bitten and claimed.  So many questions were swirling around in my head in a panicked frenzy: Was I going to turn into a werwolf now? Was I going to be eaten? What would happen to my relationship with Cooper? Would I be allowed to go home to Fairbanks? My brain was assaulted with a barrage of emotions, all of them so overwhelming that all I seemed to be able to do was lie on my stomach in the tiny office in the cabin as Dominik hovered over me.

He raised his massive wolf head and unleashed the loudest howl that I’ve heard tonight, even rivaling that of Alaric’s.  Its tremendous power shook the structure of the cabin, even making me tremble on the floor in my pathetic slump.

I was caught… what exactly does that mean? Alaric and Ashlee had said that the point of this Run was to determine whether I’d be stuck as some wolf’s mate— a mate was evidently some form of a fairly tale-like soulmate, but with monsters instead.  Holy shit, my life is over!

Dominik continued to stare down at me, his yellow eyes wide as his tongue still lapped up my blood that stuck to his muzzle.  His breathing was heavy as he narrowed those eyes down at my body… more specifically, the lower half of my body that was on full display to him.

“Uhh… w-wait!” I gasped, pathetically trying to crawl out of the office on my stomach.  However, my entire body felt so numb, except for the throbbing in my shoulder, my wound still squirting out blood that tracked over the floor as I moved.

Dominik let out a low growl, slowing stomping his paws over to me.  His growl, however, sounded vaguely familiar, its deep tone and shrill sense of impending doom registering with some section in my memory, telling me that I’ve heard it before.  That was ridiculous though.  I’ve never met a werewolf before and this was the first night I’ve met Dominik (and it sucked ass!).

I may not have strength, looks, or street smarts, but I have perseverance.  Therefore, I refused to stop trying to crawl out of the office on my stomach, even when I felt a large paw gently press down on my back.  It wasn’t hard or heavy enough to cause me pain, but I still yelped out in shock when I felt the sharp tips of his claws tap against the leather jacket.  This man was a true monster!  Scariest of all was that his wolf form was the most terrifying one that I’ve seen!  Granted I’ve only seen three total, Dominik was far more frightening than Alaric or Ethan!  His teeth appeared sharper, his eyes glowed in the nighttime darkness brighter, his claws were longer, and he looked way more buff than the others.  If the three of them had been standing side by side right now, then poor Alaric and Ethan would appear more like cute dachshunds than wolves.  Dominik’s jet black fur allowed him to blend in perfectly with the walls of the darkroom, barely visible to my panicked eyes.

I finally reached the door jam, my hands just making it out into the hallway—

There was a warm whiff of air across my bare ass, making me flinch and turn around in shock.  Wolf-Dominik’s head was dangerously close to my behind, sniffing loudly as he took in my scent— luckily for him, I’m very clean.  So not only does the werewolf bite me and make me bleed, but then he decides to invade my personal space and sniff at my butt— rude.

Dominik’s tongue lolled out of his muzzle, flicking against the skin of my ass cheek, making my face burn even brighter than before.

“Wha—?!” I gasped.  “What are you doing?!”

The werewolf snorted, sounding as if he was actually laughing.  Then he lapped at my ass again, this time going a bit more to the middle of my cheeks, rendering me speechless.  

My voice disappeared in my throat and I struggled to form any kind of sentence.  All the events of tonight seemed to blur into one in my mind, swirling around in a confusing mess: Meeting Dominik in the bar, getting drugged, finding out that werewolves exists, being chased through the forest, getting claimed, and now having a wolf play with my ass.  Was nothing sacred anymore?!

The wolf’s tongue flicked over my hole, sending a shudder throughout my stunned body.  Holy crap, even though this was totally not the time nor the place for this, the werewolf seemed to know how to elicit a certain reaction from me.  Again, he pushed his head even closer to my ass, his fur prickling my sensitive cheeks, making me unconsciously flex them in order to feel more.

Dominik growled even louder with pleasure, and I felt him come closer, his tongue toying with my ass, making my eyes roll up to the back of my head.

“Wh-wha… dayum,” I panted, my head clunking down onto the hardwood floor as my body spasmed.  My eyesight burst into stars and colors never seen before as the werewolf’s wide tongue lapped over my hole, sometimes doing a figure eight around it— I’ve never done anything like this with Cooper before, and that bummed me out now.  Holy crap, this felt so good.  I couldn’t prevent the moans of pleasure that escaped my lips as the wolf continued to play with me.

Dominik pulled his head away and I overheard the sounds of joints popping and skin stretching.  Before long, I felt warm, human hands press down on my bare ass.

“Ready for Daddy’s cock, Baby?” Dominik asked after he phased back into his human form.

What was he talking about? D-did he honestly expect me to have sex with him, after everything that he’d done to me? Man, talk about a big ego.

“Fuck you,” I gasped, still panting from my falling adrenaline levels and from the tingling in my ass from the wolf’s tongue.  I couldn’t get over the fact that I’d basically received a rimjob from a dog… I’m not sure that’s even legal.

Dominik began to tsk at me, and I didn’t need to see his face to know that he was mock-frowning.  “Aww, c’mon, Baby,” he teased, “that’s no way to talk to Daddy.  I mean, after all, I did catch you so that means that you are all mine.  No exceptions.”  His large hands travelled up my shivering form, pausing when they reached my shoulders, and as he leaned into me I could feel his hard cock rutting up against me.  “All mine, you’re all mine.”

Oh shit, this was it for me.  Not only had I been unfortunate enough to get kidnapped, but I was officially claimed by a werewolf to be his mate.  I’m not one-hundred percent sure about what that exactly involved, but it didn’t take a rocket scientist to know that that was not the way to go!

My entire body trembled with nerves as I slowly began to realize that I was in some deep shit.  Dominik had caught me, and he had it in his demented head that I belonged to him, like some sort of obscure property.  This was terrible!  My breathing turned ragged and eventually morphed into full on hyperventilating.

“Baby?” Dominik asked, all cockiness gone from his voice.  “What’s wrong? Tell Daddy.”  He tightened his grip on my shoulders, yanking my smaller body into his strong, broad chest.  He cradled me to him like I was some kind of child, looking down at me with worried eyes.

My breathing refused to slow down as I had my panic-filled episode, my body going numb as my frenzied brain struggled to calm down.  Being in a monster’s embrace only served to add fuel to the fire, even making my eyesight go all blurry— no!  No, I cannot pass out right now!  This would be the most inconvenient time to pass out!  I mean, what if I wake up with a werewolf cock up my ass?!

“Skye, c’mon, stay with me,” Dominik urged, his rough voice taking on a concerned tone which was odd all things considered.  “Baby, open your eyes and look at Daddy.  C’mon, stay awake.”  His voice grew fuzzier and more distorted, the throbbing in my shoulder being the last thing that I could register before I passed out.

Of course, of course I pass out.  Life just hates me.


	6. Mine

“Mine” - Bazzi

_I lose myself up in those eyes / I just had to let you know you’re mine / Hands on your body / I don’t wanna waste no time / Feels like forever_

**(V●ᴥ●V)**

I used to have this recurring dream in which I was lost in the forest of all places.  The weirdest part was that no matter how many times I’d dreamt this same dream, I’d always find myself in the same exact spot in the same exact forest: a small clearing littered with dying, brown leaves and pine needles underneath crunched down snow, surrounded by numerous trees that rivaled the size of skyscrapers.  Whenever I’d crane my neck upwards, I’d see the luminous full moon framed by the nighttime sky, glowing with bright white intensity, its shine illuminating part of the forest floor for me.  It was that dull light which allowed me to get a heart-stopping glimpse of the massive black wolf who stalked into the clearing, his yellow eyes trained on me.  As he drew closer to me, the wolf would grow larger in size, however he never showed any sign of aggression at all— instead he approached, keeping his stare trained on me as if he were just keeping a parental watch on me.  Despite the wolf’s immense size and rows of razor-sharp teeth, I wasn’t afraid.  
 ****

I’d always stretch out a shaky hand towards him as he leaned forward… and then I’d wake up.

It was odd whenever I thought about it, especially because I only seemed to ever re-experience the same dream, like, once a month.  In the past whenever I’d tried to talk to my parents about it, they’d always shrugged it off, usually saying, “What a weird imagination you have there, Skye.”  Okay then…

Gasping, I shot up in bed, my heart beating dangerously fast in my chest as I struggled to piece together all of the events of earlier.  I’d gone to Anchorage to enjoy my birthday weekend with my loving boyfriend and our closest friends, I’d met a guy named Dominik at a bar— except he wasn’t human and he turned out to be a werewolf who chased me though the forest because he thought that I was something called his mate.  And then, I’d been caught.  Then I’d passed out due to extreme exhaustion mixed with my high intensity nerves.  Oh crap…

Frantically, I looked around me to try to figure out just where the hell I was.  Unfortunately, I didn’t find myself back in the crappy, crackhead motel or a hospital.  Instead, I was alone in a room, lying down on a queen-sized bed that had red flannel sheets that were oh-so cozy.  Seriously, had this not been a life-or-death situation, then I totally would’ve allowed myself to sink into the feather-down comforter that surrounded me with such warmth and comfort that I almost forgot my predicament.  Plus, the scent of pine trees and manly musk clung to the blankets and pillows, giving me an odd sense of security— I must’ve hit my head or something.

The bedroom was rather small and was only lit up from the daylight beginning to seep in through the closed blinds on the window.  From what I could see, the room was on the tiny side of the spectrum with just the bed and a long dresser being the only pieces of furniture in it.  The floor and walls had that pressed board look in order to give more of a cabin feel to the dwelling.  When I shifted throughout the bed, struggling to get the massive amounts of covers off of me, I was shocked to notice that the empty space in the bed next to me was warm… someone had lied next to me as I’d slept.  No, I could smell the stench of someone else’s sweat clinging to my body, meaning someone had held me as I’d slept.

Oh my God.  My heart dropped and I could feel my body grow cold as my blood drained from my face, making my eyesight a tad blurry.

I shot out of the bed and leapt to my feet, my body tingling as adrenaline began to seep into my veins, prepping me for my escape… if I can muster up one.  Grabbing at my hair, I whipped my head around, struggling to come up with an idea on how to get out of here and go back home.  Obviously, jumping out of the window didn’t work too well last time, so that idea was out.  It was in my frantic search that I realized that I’d been dressed in entirely different clothes than the ones I’d been wearing earlier.

“Wha-wha—?!” I gasped, picking at the white t-shirt that was several sizes too big for me, looking more like a dress than an actual t-shirt.  Some underwear, not boxers, were on me and they were a bright red, being easily visible through the white fabric of the shirt.  And that was it.  Someone had completely dressed me up in clothes that were either too big or too out there for my taste.

It had to have been Dominik.  He was in this place, somewhere.  I just know it.  And I also know that it’s of the upmost importance that I get out of here before returns to the bedroom.  I strained my ears, listening for any sign that he was coming back or was in the hallway, but I couldn’t hear a thing.

Without a moment’s hesitation, I sprinted for the bedroom door, relieved that it swung right open.  Okay, so that was easy enough.  I poked my head out of the bedroom, fearfully looking down the dimly-lit hallway for any sign of werewolves.  It was dark and seemed kind of menacing, like it was ripped straight out of a horror movie.  However, I couldn’t see any sign of monsters in the tiny hallway— seriously, it was pretty small seeing as how there were only two doors upstairs, the bedroom’s included.

Although I couldn’t hear anything, the sweet smell of… pancakes? wafted throughout the small cabin, making my mouth water despite my life being on the line.  Go figure, even with my life in danger, I can still find time to think about food, *sigh.  But, okay, that meant that if that cook was Dominik, then that meant he was in the kitchen.  Therefore, all I have to do is avoid going near it if I want to make my escape.

Sounds easy enough.

I don’t really have a game plan when it comes to what I’ll do whenever I get outside.  I figure that the best thing would be to run like crazy, screaming at the top of my lungs all like, “My name is Skye Kaufmann!  I am an American and I am in trouble!”  I just hope that pans out seeing as how the odds are that I’m most likely in an area where there are more werewolves.  The 911 operator had turned out to be one last night, so evidently they could be anywhere at anytime… damn.  Still, I can’t give up!

I took a deep breath, popping my neck as I prepared myself to bolt down the stairs and head towards the front door… once I find it.  Oh man, I am so underprepared.  Slowly, I tiptoed out of the bedroom, even closing the door behind me in case Dominik walks back upstairs to make sure the door’s still closed (I’m not sure why he’d do that, but I’m just trying to cover all of my bases).  I held my breath as I descended the stairs, fearful that my wheezing would alert the killer attack dog to my location.  After each step I took, I even paused for a couple seconds, straining my ears to hear if there were any footsteps coming towards me.  The sounds that I could pick up on were the staticky whirs of rock songs on a radio, the occasional running of tap water, the sizzling of food on a frying pan, and the clanging of silverware.  My mind played a mental recording of my mom berating me, scoffing that I would’ve been able to hear more if I didn’t listen to my music on full blast while wearing my headphones.

Eventually I made it to the last step, the floor creaking underneath my weight.  

Oh shit!  I flinched as I froze in my spot, trying to desperately hear if Dominik had any indication that the floor had ratted me out.

The running water shut off, and I contemplated immediately sprinting back up the stairs.  Instead, I continued to hold my breath, feeling a tad bit light-headed by now as I tried to hear any sign that the monster was going to make his way over to the stairs.  From what I could see/hear, the cabin I was in was incredibly small.  The bedroom had been cramped and the upstairs hall looked as if it only housed said room and a bathroom.  Since the sounds from the kitchen sounded rather loud and close, I deduced the kitchenette was most likely just on the other side of the wall that I was huddled up against while at the bottom step.  From my place at the foot of the stairs, I could see a forest green couch and a flat-screen TV, and beyond that was a front door.

Success!  The finish line was within sight!

I began to slowly breathe in through my nostrils so that I wouldn’t pass out (again), and dropped to my hands and knees as I crawled throughout the small shack.  I could feel my palms starting to sweat a lot, making my hands slip a little bit as I crawled, nearly ruining my stealth mode.  Very slowly, I poked my head out from behind the wall, taking a cautious peek into the kitchen.

There was Dominik, my captor, standing with his broad back to me as he stood in front of the stove.  He was dressed in only black boxers, his head bobbing to the beats of the song that played out on the radio as he cooked breakfast.  The sweet scent of pancakes grew stronger and I saw the man use a spatula to toss a couple more of the food onto an already-large stack on the counter.  As he did so, I caught a glimpse of the side of his face, which looked like he was grinning from ear to ear like some drunk goofball.  Then he directed his attention back to the stove.

This was my chance!

I scampered across the floor, thankful that the sizzling of pancake batter was filling in most of the space around us, dominating the sound waves.  As I moved, I noticed that the kitchen was super tiny, consisting of just a sink, stove, and refrigerator.  There was no dining room table though.  However, the kitchen and the living room were separated by one half-wall, the werewolf being able to easily view the front door as he was in the kitchen, meaning that I’d have some trouble just straight-up walking out the door.  

Damn it!  Of course things wouldn’t be too easy for me!  Why shouldn’t I get a break from all of the bullshit that’s been going on in my life? I mean, to start it off, Cooper cheats on me, then we go to Anchorage on some poorly thought out trip, I’m forced to go to a bar I didn’t even want to attend in the first place, I’m kidnapped from the bar by some dude, said dude turns out to be a werewolf, I’m chased down by werewolves and ultimately bitten on the shoulder—

Oh fuck!  W-was I going to turn into a werewolf too?

Hesitantly, once I was on the opposite side of the half-wall in the living room, I tugged down the shirt collar a little bit to get a view of my shoulder.  To my immense surprise, the bite mark had already completely healed.  Instead of a scab or deep cut that should’ve been there, I was greeted with the sight of a large pink scar in the shape of a bite mark.  What the—? What kind of witchcraft was this?

The sizzling of the frying pan stopped and the radio clicked silent, making me flinch and press my back up against the wall as I crouched.  Oh shit, I pray that Dominik doesn’t know that I’m down here.  I’m so screwed if he catches me trying to escape… but what else am I supposed to do? Just lie back and take it? That may be Ashlee’s M.O., but not mine!

The sounds of dishes rattling rang out and then the floorboards groaned loudly as I heard the werewolf’s heavy footsteps make their way out of the kitchen.  I held my breath for the thousandth time as I feared the worse, dreading the idea of Dom entering the living room; however, as fate would have it, his footsteps retreated as they traveled up the stairs.

“Baby,” I heard him call out, “I hope you’re hungry, ‘cause Daddy just made you a big breakfast!  I hope you eat it all up since we have big day ahead of us!”

Fuck that!  

I bolted out from my hiding place and made a beeline for the front door across the living room.  Man, had I been smart, then I would’ve opened up the window that was in the bedroom so that Dominik would think that I’d escaped through that and wouldn’t find me hiding in the living room as he stormed outside to find me— why do I always come up with great ideas after the fact?!

I flung myself into the front door and undid the lock and chain, flinging it open.  Instantly, I was stung with the bitter cold air, a bunch of falling snow rushing inside the tiny cabin.  We were apparently in some kind of cul de sac with a bunch of similar looking cabins grouped next to each other, kind of like the cute homes in Downtown San Francisco.  There were a few other people walking about on the sidewalk or shoveling snow out of their driveway.  

I’m saved!

I took a step out of the house, wildly flailing my arms about like crazy.  “Hey!” I shouted, trying to get the attention of some of the neighbors.  “Please help me!”

A couple of them glanced my way, but each one of them sniffed in my direction and fearfully turned away from me… what the hell?

“Please!” I begged, my voice cracking as I nearly lost all of my nerves right there on the front porch.  Since I was not even close to be being dressed for this weather, I was already shaking like crazy as I ran out barefoot into the snow, trying to get someone to look at me.  “I need your help!  My name is Skye—”

I was cut off when I felt the back of the t-shirt that I was wearing being fiercely tugged, yanking me off of my frozen feet.  In a snowy blur, I was flung back inside the cabin and tossed down onto the couch.  The door slammed shut and when I opened my eyes back up, I was face to face with a snarling black wolf.

The wolf stomped over to the couch, his hair standing up high off his back as he continued to emit powerful snarls that shook me to my very core.  His immense teeth were on full display and he narrowed his eerie yellow eyes at me, obviously telling me that he was not pleased with me trying to run away.

I shot off the couch, leaping to my feet out of fear that I’d be mauled to death as soon as my eyes caught sight of the gleaming claws that resembled carving knives.

Wolf-Dominik jerked to the side, effectively blockading the front door with his giant, furry body.  He unleashed another snarl, his ears flattening to his head.

“ _Go to our room!  Now!_ ” I heard a deep, pissed off voice from inside my head.

“Wha— What?!” I panicked, grabbing at my hair frantically as I whipped my head around for the source of the voice.  Maybe I was losing my mind.  I mean, that would explain the sudden existence of werewolves and the fact that I’d been kidnapped by one.  Still, my heart beat sped up to dangerous velocities and my teeth continued to chatter so much that my jaw ached tremendously.  My breath was all wheezy and my legs began to buckle as my mind seemed to be assaulted with so much craziness at once.

“ _Calm down!  It’s just me_ ,” the voice snorted, and I visualized a grown man rolling his eyes at my pathetic state.  “ _You’re my mate and I claimed you.  So therefore, you can hear my thoughts when I’m in this form… but it’s not the other way around.  I wonder why that is…_ ”

…no way.

“D-D-Dominik?” I gasped, my eyes honing in the snarling werewolf who jerked his head towards the stairs, trying to tell me to get my butt up them.

The wolf growled out loud, lurching forward to nip at me, his teeth just barely grazing my love handle.  “ _It’s Daddy!_ ” he roared.  “ _You call me ‘Daddy’ from now on, understand?_ ”

Oh my goodness, of course I kidnapped by the perverted werewolf.  “Please!” I panicked, dropping down to my knees and even clasping my hands in front of me, my voice breaking as I did so.  “Pl-please let me go home!  I won’t tell anyone and I won’t bother you again!  J-just please let me leave!”  I could even feel my eyes begin to sting as my desperation grew.  I can’t be stuck in a tiny house with a pissed off werewolf who wants to be called Daddy— there’s no way I’ll survive!

The wolf flinched and stopped snarling, his tail falling between his legs.  “ _No_ ,” he said simply.

“Pl-please!” I stammered, tears falling down my cheeks as I begged for my life.  “I h-have a life back home!  I have parents who w-will know that I’m missing.”  Seriously, my parents must’ve been worried sick.  I hadn’t even told them that I’d traveled down to Anchorage for the weekend, so they had absolutely no clue where I was.  “And I have a boyfriend who loves me—”

The werewolf began to snarl again, this time much more ferociously.  His fangs were prominent and he shook his giant head, his claws pawing at the hardwood floor in agitation, leaving deep gash marks in the wood.  “ _Really?_ ” he snapped, managing to raise his mental voice somehow.  “ _Really, Baby, you’re dying to get back to that pathetic little bitch who made you cry over and over after he cheated on you? That’s what you’re so desperate to go back to?_ ”

“H-how did you know?” I sniffled, sadly wiping at my runny nose in my torn down state.  I’d just met him last night at the bar.  There was no way he could’ve ever known that Cooper had cheated on me… how did he even know who Cooper was?

“ _And to think, like a fuckin’ loser, all I could do was sit outside your window night after night, and just listen to my Baby cryin’ his heart out.  If that idiot alpha hadn’t ordered us to have no contact prior to the blood moon, then I would’ve held you all night.  I would’ve shown you how a real man treats the love of his life… and then I would’ve ripped the throat outta that piece of shit who hurt you._ ”

Oh dear God, it all clicked: The whimpering from Bowser, the wolf footprints outside the house, the snarling (which sounded eerily familiar), the dead deer!  Shoot, even when I’d sworn that I’d heard something following me home from school that one day— that even made sense!

I had to swish my spit around in my mouth to allow myself to talk as I trembled on the hardwood floor in front of the pissed off werewolf.  Not only had I been kidnapped by a monster, but it was becoming more and more evident that I’d been stalked by one as well.  My heart threaten to explode within my chest and my soul even ached with nerves as the cold hard truth came all over my face.  

“W-were you following me?” I squeaked, my hands shaking uncontrollably as I futilely attempted to back away.

Dominik refused to allow any more space in between us, growling as he took a large and threatening step forward.  “ _Of course_ ,” he barked.  “ _I saw you walking home from school one day, and I knew in that moment that you were my mate.  So I followed you home, scented your belongings, and kept an eye out for you.  Originally, I’d planned on courting you in Fairbanks before inviting you down here to be with me, but as fate would have it, you decided to go to Anchorage on your own accord.  But yes, my love, I did follow you around in Fairbanks while I was there… on business._ ”

This was crazy!  I cannot be the mate to a werewolf… I’m not even one-hundred percent sure what that even means!  “Pl-please,” I tried again, although my heart was already dropping as I prepped for another damned refusal, “just please let me go home.  I w-won’t tell anybody, I swear.”

The wolf huffed and before my very own eyes, his body began to shrink as his fur pulled into his body.  Holy moly, a large, black wolf morphed into a naked Dominik who crouched on the floor in front of me.  The man crept towards me, running a rough hand along my tear-tracked cheek.  Had I not been a sobbing mess, I totally would’ve perved all over the muscled up man.  Each and every muscle on Dominik’s body was cut and defined, displaying just how strong and tough he was.

"Oh Mate, my sweet, beautiful mate,” he cooed in a soft voice that still sent shivers down my spine, “I've been watching you for quite a long time now.  And Daddy's grown so, so impatient— it's been far too long.  So that's why you're here with me.  'Cause Daddy grew tired of waiting, and that's when he decided to snatch you up and bring you here to be with him, forever.  So I'ma need you to not run off again, 'cause that makes Daddy really mad.  And when Daddy gets mad, he has to punish his Baby... is that you want?”

It’s becoming my catchphrase but, I’m so screwed.  I was stunned silent, sniffling as I tried with all of my might to piece all of the confusing information together.

“Of course Daddy doesn’t wanna punish his Baby,” Dominik slurred.  “But he will if that’s what’s best.  I’m gonna let this one instance slide though because I know you’re really scared right now.  But next time, I’m gonna have to fuck you in front of the whole pack— let everybody know who you belong to.”

…th-that seems like something I’d like to avoid.

“But, that won’t happen, because you’re gonna listen to Daddy from now on, right?” Dominik asked, standing up and scooping me up into his naked arms, cradling me to his buff chest.  He looked down at me expectantly, his yellow eyes boring down into my pale face.

“R-right,” I murmured, swallowing loudly.

“Right what?” he growled, his chiseled chest rumbling as he spoke.

Oh my goodness…  “Right, D-Daddy,” I squeaked out, feeling my face turn bright red.

A large smile formed on the werewolf’s face, his large canines still sticking prominently out of his mouth.  “Good boy,” he cheered, his body perking up with glee.  “Now, let’s go upstairs and you can eat the breakfast that Daddy made just for you.  And you can ask me any question you’d like.”

No!  No!  No!  I cannot go upstairs with a naked man who had just previously threatened to publicly fuck me!  I could feel sweat bead up on my forehead as my breath turned ragged and labored.

“Baby? Are you alright?” Dominik asked, cocking his eyebrow at me.

“C-can we eat down here?” I wheezed.  “Pl-please…Daddy?” There was no way I wanted to be in a closed-off bedroom with him.  It was bad enough that I was trapped in the house with him, I didn’t want to make my predicament even worse than it was already was… but knowing my luck, that was just a matter of time.

Luckily, Dominik didn’t catch on to what I was referring to.  “You wanna watch TV while we eat?” he asked, nodding towards the television that was mounted on the wall.

That works for me.  Silently, I nodded.

The werewolf pursed his lips, his yellow eyes running up and down my face before he nodded to himself.  “Okay,” he breathed, walking over to the couch to gently set me down onto the cushion.  “I’ll go grab the food.  But I should let you know, Baby: I have excellent hearing, and if I hear the door open just a crack, then I’ll spank you before I fuck you in the middle of the cul de sac.  And this whole pack knows that I can singlehandedly kick each and every wolf’s ass here, so they’ll watch if I order them to.”

“O-okay,” I stammered, the air escaping from my lungs at the mental image of me face down in the snow while the dog goes at it.  It was bad enough that he’d already rimmed me the other night… and it’d felt so euphoric— holy crap.  Shoot, if fucking him would be anything like that, I’d do cartwheels out of this damn cabin… um, I mean, no I won’t.  I need to think with my head and not my dick.  That was proving to be quite difficult given last night and the fact that Dominik looked like he oozed pure sex as his rippling muscles flexed with each subtle movement.  Had he been human and not crazy, not a stalker, not a kidnapper, not some possessive “Daddy”, and not threatening, then I totally would’ve jumped his bones.  But sadly, that’s not the case, therefore it’d be best to avoid the man as much as I can until I figure out a way to escape.

Dominik turned on the TV with the remote that had been resting on the tiny coffee table in front of the couch before heading towards the stairs to go fetch the pancakes.

The TV screen was blank when the sound turned on, the picture slowly becoming clearer as the screen warmed up.  Once the scene was clear, my jaw dropped as the newscast that was playing dawned on me.  Sitting behind the desk were two anchorpeople, the woman on the right in the middle of discussing the story:

“ _…we now return to our developing story of the unconscious male discovered right outside of an apartment in Downtown Anchorage_ ,” she said, a plastic smile glued to her fake face as she talked about a morbid topic.  “ _It appears that the identity of the animal attack victim is that of Cooper White from Fairbanks.  No word yet on exactly what kind of animal had attacked him, but local law enforcement believe it to be a grizzly bear.  Doctors say that White is expected to make a full recovery, although he is currently in a critical state…_ ”

Oh my goodness, that must’ve been why Cooper had been unable to help me out last night!  My poor boyfriend was now most likely in the ICU of some hospital, clinging to life because he’d been attacked by a grizzly bear… in Downtown Anchorage? Downtown?

Yeah, I’m not buying it.  Come to think of it, my dad had mistaken the large paw prints outside of our house for those of a bear’s, and Dominik had literally just confirmed that they had been his.  Therefore, if I were smart, then I’d jump to the conclusion that Cooper had been mauled by a werewolf… most likely the werewolf who had literally just expressed that he would’ve liked to rip his throat out.

When in wolf form, Dominik did have devastatingly long claws that looked extremely sharp.

“… _and we now turn our attention to a developing story from Fairbanks_ ,” the male anchor said, shuffling through the blank papers in front of him in order to look professional. 

The screen flashed from the news studio to… my high school?! A reporter with a microphone was walking along the walkway of my school as she spoke, trying to get the scene down.  “ _We are live in front of West Valley High School in Fairbanks, Alaska, where one of the students has been reported missing from the small town.  Police tell us that the parents of sixteen year-old Skye called them this morning to report their son missing…_ ”

Holy crap!  Well, this was good, that meant that my parents knew that something was up and then they would come looking for me, right?

The camera panned over to… Shay and Hayden? Huh, they must’ve taken the first train back to Fairbanks as soon as shit went down with Cooper.

“ _I understand you two are close friends of the missing person?_ ” the reporter asked, shoving the microphone in front of Shay.

Shay nodded and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder, putting on a fake cry for the camera.  “ _Yes_ ,” she pathetically whimpered.  “ _We were such close friends and it’s just heartbreaking that he’s missing— oh wait._ ”  She flipped her hair over to her other shoulder, turning to show off her other profile.  “ _This is my good side… Take Two!  Okay, we were such close friends and it’s just heartbreaking that he’s missing._ ”

Hayden stepped forward, nodding as he removed his hat.  “ _True that_ ,” he sniffled.  “ _Last time we saw him, we were all volunteering at the old people place, reading to them ‘cause they’re to old to see, ya know? We’re just nice people like that.  Yeah… um, we stayed here in Fairbanks all weekend._ ”

“ _And since you’re all such close friends, what is the missing person’s last name?_ ” the reporter asked them, their eyes going wide at the question.  Ugh, do not tell me that my own best friends do not know my last name!  And why didn’t the new station interview my parents so that they could get it from them? Or the police?!

“ _Um_ ,” Shay stalled, scrunching up her face.  “ _I think he’s German, so it’s probably Dachshund or something like that._ ”

Hayden chuckled, grabbing a hold of the microphone.  “ _No Babe_ ,” he grinned, “ _it’s Wienerschnitzel._ ”

Shay fought hard to maintain her composure, but I could tell from her reddening face that she wanted to burst out  into laughter so badly.  “ _Oh yeah_ ,” she struggled to say, “ _that’s right.  His last name’s Wienerschnitzel._ ”

The screen flickered back to the studio with the two anchors, the woman adding at the end, “ _If anyone has any information on the disappearance of Skye Wienerschnitzel, they are urged to contact the Fairbanks Police Department as soon as possible._ ”  

I’m fairly sure that my mom must’ve given the police a picture of me to post around town on missing posters, and the news had received a copy of it to show on national television.  And which picture did she choose to be displayed on TV for the entire country to see? My sweet, distraught mother chose the picture of me mid-sneeze in which my cheeks had been puffed out and my eyes were all squinted up… and some snort could be seen ricocheting from my nose.  It was that disgusting picture with the name Skye Wienerschnitzel displayed under it in bold letters that was my best hope of being found.

*Sigh, well that’s depressing.  

I turned my attention away from the TV, flinching as soon as I saw Dominik walking down the stairs, grinning from maniacally as he carried two large plates stacked with pancakes.  Well, at least he put on another pair of boxers, still opting to walk around in just those though.  Speaking of which…

“Wh- um, what happened to my clothes?” I asked him, cringing as I looked down at the giant t-shirt that was more like a dress on me.  And these weren’t my underwear!  I don’t wear this style of underwear, I wear boxer briefs!

Dominik shrugged as he plopped down onto the sofa right next to me, our thighs touching.  “Your sweater and undershirt are in the washer, but you weren’t wearing any pants last night,” he smirked.  “I didn’t know that you were that eager, Baby.”  He gave me a cheesy wink at the end of his statement.

Oh God…

“So until we go shopping and get you some new clothes, you’ll just have to wear Daddy’s,” he answered, opening up the syrup bottle to pour a lot over his stack of pancakes.  “I figured you wouldn’t mind since you wore my jacket all last night.”

Oh yeah, I did wear Dominik’s jacket last night, but only because I was outside in Winter in Alaska!  I didn’t know that it would hold his scent onto it, thus alerting him to my position!  Wasn’t that technically cheating? I’m just sayin’…  

Despite the annoyance that I felt over my captor’s smug attitude, I was rigid with fear as my mind replayed the news story about Cooper over and over.  My poor boyfriend had been attacked by a wild “animal”.  I didn’t need to be a zoologist to deduce that he was most likely attacked by a werewolf, a certain werewolf named Dominik.  There was no doubt in my mind that Dominik had attacked my boyfriend.  I mean, the dude was obviously unstable if he kidnapped me!

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Dominik asked, his mouth full of food.

I was very hungry… I usually am all throughout the day, regardless of the last time I ate.  However, as I cut off a small bite-sized piece of the pancake, I replayed the fact that Dominik had drugged me once before in my head.  What’s to say that he won’t do it again, and then I wake up to something even more terrifying than being kidnapped by a werewolf? I have no idea what that would be, but I do not want to find out!  Cautiously, I spun the fork around in front of my scrutinizing face, inspecting every inch of it.  I’m not sure what sleep-inducing drugs look like, but I assume it’d be some sort of white powdery substance like on TV.

“Baby, it’s fine,” Dominik growled… like he really growled like a dog.  His bare chest rumbled and he bared his massive werewolf fangs in anger as I didn’t eat the breakfast that he had oh-so lovingly prepared for me.

“I, um, I’m kind of a picky eater,” I stammered, still staring at the pancake as I feared the worst.

“No you’re not,” he muttered.  “I’ve seen you eat gas station sushi.  I think you can stomach my cooking.”  

Oh my goodness, the guy really had been watching me.  I froze in shock and tried with all of my might to figure out a way out of this predicament.  I could try running again, but Dominik was crazily faster than me.  There’s absolutely no way I can fight him off, especially after seeing how large his muscles are.  Plus, his chiseled body had scars and bite marks all over it, letting me know that he has some fighting experience.  If it came down to a battle of wits, then I would most likely lose since I was panicking so much that I severely doubted if any of this was actually real.  I still half-expected to wake up from this experience and find myself back home in Fairbanks, safe with my parents and dog.  Fleeing from Dominik was going to prove to be quite the obstacle.

“Baby, I’m going to count to one, and if you don’t start eating your breakfast, then Daddy’s gonna have to feed it to you himself,” he threatened.  “Is that what you want?” His yellow eyes narrowed at me and I could feel myself sinking lower into the hard couch cushions.

Still, I hesitated.

Dominik rolled his eyes and roughly snatched the fork out of my hold, eating the bite of pancakes that was on it.  “See?” he huffed.  “It’s safe.”  He shoved the empty fork back at me.

I tentatively held the utensil between my thumb and index finger, grimacing at it after the werewolf had stuck it into his own mouth.  “Um, can I get a clean fork?” I asked.

My kidnapped groaned loudly, rubbing at his temples in irritation.  “Fuck, I really wish that humans could feel the bond,” he grunted before looking back up at me, trying to smile in a way that was meant to put me at ease.  However, his fangs still poked out over his bottom lip, totally destroying any shred of inner peace that I still maintained.  “I’m pretty sure that Alaric explained to you what a mate means to a werewolf, right?”

Well, I’d heard more about mates from Ashlee, a.k.a. Cray Cray, but yes, I was informed about mates.  Evidently, they were like the soulmate to a werewolf, all due to some bond that was created.  I still don’t quite understand the point.  Therefore, I just quietly nodded.

“Good,” Dominik grinned, wrapping a heavy arm around my shoulder, his sweaty musk permeating my senses.  “Then I’m sure you already know that a mate is the center of the a werewolf’s world, right? I will never hurt you and I promise to take care of you because…”

Oh God, please don’t let him say what I fear he’s going to say.

“…I’m in love with you, Skye.”

What the F?!  This man was insane in the membrane for sure!  He’d stalked me in Fairbanks, he’d drugged me, he’d kidnapped me, he’d bit me, and now he was claiming to be in love with me!  Plus, there was no doubt in my frantic mind that he was one who’d mauled my boyfriend!  Werewolf mate or not, it was alarmingly obvious that I was not safe in this house and I needed an out immediately!

Acting on instinct, I tightened my grip on the plate of pancakes that was in front of me on the coffee table.  I’ve read about the Fight-or-Flight response in Biology class before, and I figured that employing both would be the sure-fire way to survive any kind of dangerous situation.

“So with that being said, Baby,” Dominik continued, unaware of the devious plan forming in my brain, “as your mate and your Daddy, I promise to protect you and never allow anyone to hurt—”

CRASH!

I slammed the plate against the side of my captor’s face, shattering it within my grasp.  The shards of broken plate sliced up my hand pretty badly, making blood gush out of my wounds.  All the while, Dominik remained unaffected as he narrowed his yellow eyes even more at me, syrup from the pancakes dripping down his forehead.  He curled his upper lip over his teeth, a low growl emanating from his buff chest.

“Um… my hand slipped…” I muttered, wishing that I would’ve tried flight instead of fight.  My bloodied left hand was shaking as I held it to my chest, my blood staining the white t-shirt that I wore.

As he breathed heavily through his nostrils, Dominik snatched a strong hold of my wrist, examining my busted up hand.  “You’ll need stitches,” he snarled, shaking his head to himself.  He stood up from the couch and without another word, lifted me up into his strong arms, cradling me to his hard chest bridal-style.  Had I been coherent enough to be snarky, I would’ve refused to be carried or made a scene.  However, I was in awe of how strong the werewolf was, lifting me into his arms without straining or grunting at all.

My hand stung and my warm blood turned cold as it continued to drip out of the wounds on my hand, making me feel nauseous.

“Hold it above your head, Baby,” Dominik ordered, sauntering towards the front door of the house.  “We’ll go to one of the pack elders.  They should know how to do stitches.”

I trembled in pain and shock from my predicament, trapped in the barely-clothed werewolf’s embrace as he carried me.  I couldn’t help but notice that every other person outside would either look away from us or rush back into their cabin at the sight of Dominik, further illuminating the fact that he’s dangerous.

The werewolf continued to growl deeply as he carried me over to one of the other cabins in the cul de sac, his powerful chest vibrating the entire time.  “So things aren’t really going according to plan,” he spat, his yellow eyes demanding my fearful attention as he spoke, his deep voice oozing of pissed off authority.  “But I’m going to have to get you to recognize this Skye: You belong to me.  Understand?”

My mouth dried up and I failed to utter a response to such a creepy phrase.

“You’re mine and there’s no way I’m gonna let you go, Skye Kaufmann who _used_ to live at 1023 Anson Avenue,” he smirked, totally loving the way my jaw dropped.  “Son of Derek and Blair Kaufmann, B-average student at West Valley High School who hangs out with *growl* Cooper and Hayden White and Shay Del Rio.  Skye Kaufmann who leaves for school at approximately seven-thirty in the morning, opting to take the route closest to the forest and sometimes stops at the Dunkin’ Donuts to order a raspberry-filled donut with chocolate icing.  The Skye who leaves school at four— except that day you got detention and had to leave at five, and immediately goes to his bedroom once he’s home.”

…holy shit.

“And said bedroom is facing east, overlooking the forest,” Dominik continued, his eerie smirk growing as he spoke, sending shivers down my spine.  “The same Skye whose closest living relatives besides his parents are his grandparents on his mom’s side who reside in Petaluma, California.  The Skye who’s never had a job and doesn’t have a bank account, so he really doesn’t have the money to go anywhere too far.  Oh, and he doesn’t have a license either since he’s only sixteen.  He has a learner’s permit, but is too scared to drive in snow.”

This was terrifying.  I knew absolutely nothing about my captor, other than that he’s a werewolf who’s deluded himself into believing that he’s in love with me.  However, he seemed to know every vital piece of information about me, knowing my life like it was the back of his muscled hand!  I was stunned silent, my wide eyes staring up at the menacing man in horror.

“Oh, don’t be scared, Baby,” Dominik cooed, nuzzling me with his stubble-covered cheek.  “Daddy’s not trying to frighten you, he’s just letting you know that no matter where you go, who you run to, however you try to leave— Daddy will find you.”

My jaw trembled and my eyes began to sting again as the weight of my situation pressed against me.  This was bad… really, really bad.

“You’re mine, Skye.  And you’re gonna learn that really soon.”

I really need to get out here as soon as possible.


	7. Lovers in Japan

“Lovers in Japan” - Coldplay

_They are turning my head out / To see what I’m all about / Keeping my head down / To see what it feels like now / But I have no doubt / One day the sun will come out_

**(V●ᴥ●V)**   
****

I’m not too ashamed to admit that there have been certain times in my life in which just taking a couple of minutes to think before I acted would have been extremely beneficial.  Take the time in third grade for example: I’d wanted to to buy a popsicle from the ice cream man who was driving towards my house from down the street.  Because I’d seen some bitchin’ spy movie in which the spy had ambushed a van by crashing into the side of it, I’d envisioned myself doing the same— but instead of nuclear launch codes, I’d receive a Spongebob ice cream which was a much, much better prize in my opinion.  Therefore, I got one of the older neighborhood kids to push me really hard on the tire swing in our front yard, and I’d leapt off when the van was in the perfect position.  Well, I hadn’t been aware that movies hold no correlation to real life, and thus, I’d crashed into the side and had broken my two front teeth.  Mom had been pissed, but the ice cream man had given me a free popsicle if I promised not to sue…  
 ****

Actually, that was a poor example.  In reality, I should’ve thought through what had been going on through my head before I smashed a plate full of pancakes across Dominik’s head.  Not only had I only managed to piss off a possessive werewolf with a serious Daddy!Kink, but I’d also sliced up my left hand pretty badly, resulting in having Dominik carry me across the street to some other werewolf’s cabin.

Every few seconds, Dominik would glance down at me, narrowing his yellow eyes and baring his immense fangs in irritation as he stared at my bleeding hand that trembled with agonizing pain.  My hand throbbed as my blood oozed out of the deep wounds that marred my skin, the red substance dripping down onto the white t-shirt that appeared like a dress on me.

Dominik sighed loudly as he roughly slammed his fist against the door of the cabin at the far end of the cul de sac.  “We’re gonna talk to one of the pack elders,” he grunted, squaring his broad shoulders as he awaited a response from his knock.  “And just a fair warning, Hannah can be somewhat of a bitch.”

The door swung open, an elderly woman with salt and pepper hair scowling at us.  “Fuck you,” she spat, still standing aside to allow us entrance into her home.  Talk about a greeting…

Dominik carried me inside the cabin that was just as small as his, except this one was decorated lovingly with multiple pictures of friends and children that lined the walls and sat on sparse pieces of furniture.  The cabin smelt of apple and cinnamon, making my mouth water and my stomach growl.

“If you’re hungry, then you should’ve eaten the breakfast I made for you,” Dominik grumbled, clenching his square jaw as he pouted.  He sat down onto the couch that was in the living room and placed me on… his lap— what the hell?

I cocked my surprised eyebrow up at him, trying to mentally ask him just the heck he was doing placing me on his lap as if I were some frickin’ child!  There was no way this kinda nonsense was normal!

The elderly woman didn’t say anything about our seating rearrangement, and instead nodded towards my injured hand.  “Damn, Dominik,” she snorted.  “You haven’t had him a full twenty-four hours and ya broke him already?” She gave a light-hearted chuckle as she shuffled through the kitchen, putting a tea kettle onto the stove.

Dominik huffed, his body going tense, allowing me to feel every contour of his bulging muscles from where I sat.  “It wasn’t my fault,” he hissed, rolling his yellow eyes.  “My Baby just had a little episode, but he won’t do it again.”  He turned his attention towards me, narrowing his eyes as he stared me down.  “Right?”

I gulped loudly, trembling under the scrutinizing stare of a pissed off werewolf… who still had some pancake syrup sticking to his forehead, kind of matting his hair down to his skin.  “R-right,” I stammered.

The woman shook her head, waving her withered hand at us.  “Oh, stop scaring the poor human,” she huffed.  “Their tiny hearts can’t handle much.  Why don’t you clean and heal the wound before the thing gets infected.  Ya are aware that humans are susceptible to bacterial infections, right? Or did you already forget that while you were on your month-long run to ‘Find Yourself’?”

Again, Dominik rolled his eyes, pouting out his lower lip.  “No, I didn’t forget that,” he grunted.  “But…” He clenched his jaw, a reddish hue appearing on his cheeks.  “I, uh, I have no clue how to heal his wound.”

“Oh, for God’s sake!” the woman groaned, throwing her hands up into the air in irritation as she stormed into the living room, placing her hands on her hips as she stared down condescendingly at the werewolf.  “How does a wolf treat his mate’s wounds?”

I even tried to slow down my breathing, genuinely curious where this crazy lady was going.  Evidently she was also a werewolf, who was in on the entire “Mates” thing too.  This was definitely going to be quite the excursion for me.  I’d all of a sudden been thrusted into the world of werewolves and fairy tale monsters, resulting in me being kidnapped by one who apparently longed for me to develop Stockholm Syndrome— whatever, keep wishing!  There’s no way I’ll ever put up with this B.S.!  I need to get home to my family and to my boyfriend!  

Speaking of which, Cooper was in the hospital because he had been attacked by some kind of animal last night.  I didn’t need to be a detective in order to know that Dominik must’ve had a clawed hand in that.  The man had mentioned how he’d wanted to maul Cooper after he’d cheated on me, so he obviously had a motive.  

That just strengthened my resolve to leave as soon as possible.  Unfortunately, simply running or trying to fight hadn’t worked.  Therefore, I really needed to utilize my mental faculties in order to get myself as far away from this situation as possible.  I cannot be the mate to a werewolf!

Dominik shrugged, thinking over his answer.  “Lick it in wolf form?” he wondered aloud.

Hannah nodded, pursing her lips like she was fighting an internal war with herself to not be snarky.  “Make sure you get any debris out of it while you lick it,” she cautioned, making the blood drain from my face.

“Wait!  What?!” I cried, frantically whipping my face between the creepy kidnapper and the weirdo woman.  There was no way I wanted a monster to lick at the wounds on my hand!  I needed a doctor who had medications and an actual degree from a prestigious medical university— not some crazy werewolf mumbo jumbo!

Before anything else was said on the matter, Dominik gently lifted me off his lap and placed me down onto the couch cushion.  He then stood up and kicked off his boxers, totally getting naked in front of me and the old lady as if nudity wasn’t a big deal- what the F?! Plus, and I’m only stating this as an innocent spectator, the dude is hung!  I have no clue what kind of food he eats or what kind of genes are in his blood, but the man is not only a werewolf, but evidently he’s also a were-elephant.  Damn!

His body shook and twisted into that familiar black wolf that I’d seen just moments before.  The wolf walked up to me, it’s giant muzzle sniffing at the wounds on my left hand.

“Wait!” I panicked, getting a little fearful about having the man-eating monster smelling my blood.  Wasn’t that akin to a great white shark sniffing out bleeding prey in the ocean? “H-he’s not going to eat me is he?”

Hannah burst out laughing, and even Wolf-Dominik gave a throaty chuckle— huh, I didn’t know dogs could laugh…

“Damn, Dom,” Hannah laughed, “you really didn’t tell the poor human a damn thing about weres, did ya?”  She then turned to me, trying to give me a sympathetic look, but she was too busy giggling to get it all the way down.  “Hon, werewolves don’t eat humans… in Anchorage.  Up in Barrow, that’s a whole ‘nother story.  And don’t get me started on those packs in New Mexico.  There’s a reason tons of people go missing there.”

Uhh… that didn’t make me feel any better.

“When in doubt, you gotta look at a wolf’s eyes,” she stated as she continued to shuffle through her kitchen.  “If they’re yellow, they’re mellow.  If they’re red, then you’re dead.”

What kind of demented rhyme is that?!  Still, as I stared back at the wolf in front of me, I was slightly relieved to see that his eyes were a deep yellow, meaning that apparently he wouldn’t eat me for breakfast even after I’d smashed a plate of pancakes on his head.  Wow, that mating shit sure is a great safety net for me.

Dominik nudged my hand with his muzzle, his large pink tongue lapping at my wounds, making them sting for a little bit.  I winced as I felt him clean my wounds, being careful to remove every last shard of tiny glass from my cuts.  Then something amazing happened, something that I would not have believed had I not seen it with my own eyes.

The wounds began to frickin’ seal!  Like they were gaping and bleeding one second, then after Dominik used his magical tongue (it really was magic, my butt can attest to that) on them, they began to instantly heal.  Before long, in their wake were long pink scars that looked as if I’d had my hand sliced up months ago, not just a few minutes prior!  Whoa…

My jaw dropped as I silently examined my healed hand, turning it around in amazement in front of my stunned face.  So much was going on in my frazzled head.  Not only had I just found out that werewolves exist after I’d been kidnapped by one, but apparently they also had the ability to heal wounds with their tongues.  Damn.

“H-how?” I wondered aloud, still thinking that I’d wake up this obscure dream at any moment.

Dominik phased back into his human form, quickly yanking his boxers back on before sitting down onto the couch.  Once again, he yanked me onto his lap, totally emphasizing our size difference.  If some random person saw us right now, they’d most likely believe that he was a dad and I was his ten year-old son… but I’m sixteen and not his son, I’m his frickin’ kidnapping victim!

“Wolves can heal their mates wounds,” Dominik explained as he leaned down to my ear, his hot breath wafting over my face.  “But only their mates, no one else’s.  I guess it just goes to show how well Daddy can take care of you, huh?”

“Whatever!” Hannah interjected, pulling the tea kettle off the burner as soon as it started to scream.  “If you really wanted to take care of your human, then you would’ve sat him down real gentle before the Run, and explained to him everything there is to know about the Anchorage Pack.”

Dominik’s jaw tightened once more.

“Don’t give me that look,” the older woman scoffed as she began to grab some coffee mugs from the pantry.  “I can see just how scared shitless that boy looks.”  She turned to face me.  “Human, can you tell me what a ‘Mate’ is?”

“Umm…” I trailed, not quite knowing what she was trying to get me to prove.  I knew that a mate was some kind of soulmate-esque thing.  Does that count?

“See?” Hannah scoffed as she poured the steaming water into the three coffee mugs that she’d brought out before placing a tea bag in each one.  She then brought the mugs into the living room, setting them down onto the small coffee table in the center of the room.  “Dominik, in all seriousness, having a mate, especially a human one, is a big deal.  I ain’t trying to harp on you, but humans are very fragile creatures that can break easily.  Remember Julian’s mate? They were play wrestling and her head popped like a fuckin’ zit?”

Uhh… what?

Dominik snorted.  “Yeah, that was priceless,” he chuckled.

Uhh, WHAT?!

Oh crap, I am so not safe in this environment.  Cooper had almost died at the hands of this psycho werewolf, and obviously I was next on his list.  Perhaps he had more in store for me since he was keeping me around!  Dammit, I knew that I should’ve just stayed home this weekend and spent all my time online, like a normal teenager!

Hannah pinched the skin above her nose.  “Son of a bitch,” she hissed to herself.  “Dom, I’m telling you this as your friend who’s watched you grow up from a pup into a big, strong, albeit stupid, man: Take good care of your mate, ‘cause you only get one.”

“I know that!” Dominik huffed, his arms tightening around me.  “I just haven’t gotten around to explaining everything to him.  As you may be aware of, we had a bit of an accident this morning.”

“Yeah? Well, I heard that Anthony’s having no problem whatsoever with his mate.”

“Have you met his mate? She’s weird.”

“That’s beside the point.  What I’m trying to get at is that you need to focus more on your mate’s needs than your own.  You can’t be a lone wolf, trekking through the forest when you get all pissed off at Alpha anymore.  You now have someone to take care of.”

I am so confused.  From what I could gather, Dominik was crazy.  Yep, that about sums everything up.

Hannah shook her head.  “I know you don’t like it when I say it,” she said, taking a sip of her tea, “but I bet a million bucks that had you had a better attitude and not such a short temper, that your old man would’ve named you Alpha, and not your brother.  No lie.”

Dominik’s body tensed up again and I heard his breathing grow ragged.  “Eh,” he grunted, waving the topic away.  Still, I was so lost and had no idea what these people were talking about.  Apparently, Dominik had a bad attitude and a short fuse.  That would explain why so many people seemed to revere him with such fear.  Come to think of it, every person on the cul de sac had attempted to avoid eye contact with him, and every wolf who’d spoke to me last night would laugh as they wished me luck with him.

Was I stuck with the Big Bad Wolf of the Anchorage Pack?  Dammit, that would be my luck.

“You look confused, Hon,” Hannah commented as she ran her yellow eyes up and down my uncomfortable form as I sat on Dominik’s lap.  “Perhaps I could give you a quick summation of what goes on in the pack?”

“I can do it!” Dominik interrupted, looking down at me with a hard gaze.  “Skye, all you need to know about the pack is that you’re mine.  End of story.”

“You also need to know,” Hannah sneered, glaring at the wolf who held onto me, “that a mate is a werewolf’s reason for living.  As such, you are Dominik’s soulmate and the person that helps to keep both him and his inner wolf grounded.  You should consider yourself lucky since that means you now have one of the world’s strongest and fastest creatures completely and forever in love with you because the bond cannot be broken in any way.  You two are made for each other and fate will keep you tied to one another for all eternity.”

That sucks.

“And,” she continued, “an Alpha is the leader of the pack.  You’ll meet him later when he returns from Juneau.  Alphas are a different kind of wolf in which they tend to be the biggest and strongest in the entire pack.  Dominik and I, are, *sigh, omegas.  That means that we’re the—”

“It means,” Dominik angrily interrupted, a look of pure disgust written on his face, “that in the hierarchy of the pack, it goes: Cole, Alaric and his mate, everyone else, dog shit, and then us.”

“You’re supposed to refer to Cole as ‘Alpha’,” Hannah piped up.

“Eh, fuck him,” Dominik grumbled, causing the other werewolf to slowly shake her head at him.

“Boy, you need to work on your ‘tude,” she mumbled.  “Speaking off which, have you given your condolences to Nathan? Everyone else has…”

Again, Dominik unleashed a loud sigh, rolling his head back in irritation.  “I haven’t gotten around to it,” he huffed.  “If you haven’t noticed, I’ve been busy with trying to court my mate. I can’t help it if he didn’t catch his.”

“What?” I interrupted, perking up the smallest bit.  A wolf didn’t catch his mate?

Hannah gave a sympathetic smile over at me.  “Oh, poor Nathan didn’t catch his mate in the Run,” she frowned.  “He tried really hard, but she was really smart.  Apparently, she’d fainted during the talk with Alaric and when she woke up, she ran towards the community, not away from it like everyone else.  Really smart tactic if you ask me— but anyways, poor Nathan’s a wreck.  And as a pack brother, Dominik should really offer some nice words of encouragement to him.”  She directed her fierce stare back at my captor who deliberately looked anywhere else in the cabin.

So the smart girl had actually gotten away.  Dammit, I ran with the wrong person!

After a couple minutes of hearing Dominik and Hannah talking among themselves about things going on in the pack— well, more appropriately, I was listening to Hannah berate Dominik for being an idiot— Dominik finally stood up, keeping me latched in his hold.  That conversation with Hannah had done absolutely nothing to help calm my nerves regarding my terrible situation.  Apparently, Dominik was sort of a loner by choice within the pack, and it was confirmed that he had a bad attitude about him.  That was just great for me…

Dominik carried me back inside his cabin, pausing as soon as he closed the door to take a look at me.

“Um, maybe we should give you a bath,” he mentioned, eying the dried up blood that coated my arms.  “Then I can answer any and all questions that you have for me, Baby.”

Right now, I can honestly say that the only questions I seem to have consisted of how to get out of here and which direction Downtown was so that I could flee there.  However, there was no way I could actually ask my captor about those.  “O-okay,” I wheezed, feeling my heart pick up in my chest as I frantically thought about my predicament.  I’d been kidnapped by an unstable werewolf whose brother was the alpha, and the two of them evidently didn’t get along.

Dominik sniffed at himself, scrunching up his face in disgust.  “I kinda reek,” he frowned, “so I think I’ll join you.  Save water, ya know?”

“Huh?!” I gasped.  I’m all down for water conservation and saving the environment, blah, blah, blah— but there’s no way I’m going to take a shower with a complete stranger!

“The tub’s big enough for the two of us,” Dominik happily hummed as he carried me up the stairs and towards the bathroom.  “Besides, you can sit on my lap as we take a bubble bath.  Sound nice?”

No!  No, that doesn’t sound nice at all!  “I’m not sure that’s a great idea…” I mumbled, trying to come up with an excuse to get out of it.  Unfortunately, I couldn’t quite come up with a reasonable one that would convince a lovesick werewolf, so I went with the first/obvious one.  “I don’t even know you that way.”

The man shrugged as we entered the cramped bathroom.  “Consider it a bonding experience.”

The bathroom was small, just as expected based on the rest of the tiny cabin.  The sink and the toilet were practically pressed right next to each other in order to save room.  The shower was one of those with a sliding glass door, and beyond the opaque glass, my eyes bugged out of my skull as I viewed familiar hygiene products.  The same brand of shampoo that helped my hair to maintain its shininess, the same exact body wash that allows my skin to smell like violets, and even the same kind of body loofa that I preferred to use— all of them were inside the bathroom for my use.  Holy crap, there was even the acne facial scrub that I preferred: the grapefruit smelling one that made me think of sugar as I scrubbed my ugly face.  Dominik had even managed to purchase the same toothpaste for sensitive teeth that I opted for.

This man really has been following me for a while… shit.

Just the knowledge that there had been a psycho werewolf stalking me for a quite some time made me tremble in fear as Dominik set me down onto my feet.  I was stunned silent, inwardly trying to figure out a way out of this situation.  Unfortunately, the man had been correct from what he’d threatened earlier: He knows my entire life, so there’s a high possibility that if I get away, he’ll find me and steal me away all over again.

As I panicked in stone-still terror, Dominik went about turning on the bathwater and setting it to a reasonable temperature.  “Want bubbles?” he asked over his shoulder.  “I ain’t got some bubble bath stuff, but I can just squirt some soap into the water if ya want some.”

Bitch, bubbles are the least of my concerns— and of course I shouted that in my head, out of fear of being the victim of sharp claws and teeth.  I’m not looking forward to being Cooper’s roommate in the ICU.

“Baby?” Dominik asked again when I didn’t answer him.

“Oh, um, yes please,” I squeaked, figuring that having a layer of bubbles on top of the water would help to shield me from the werewolf’s perverted eyes.  I’ve never been naked in front of a another dude before, not even my boyfriend.  I’m way too self-conscious for that!  All the guys in the magazines have six-packs and muscles for days— shit, even the werwolves looked like sexy male models who oozed sensuality.  Meanwhile, I was some frumpy kid with an undefined chest that had a tummy that stuck out the smallest bit from years of eating ramen for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.  Although, Dominik had technically seen my genitals and ass the night before due to my garment malfunction during the Run.

And of course, I’d already seen Dominik’s nude body.  His broad back muscles flexed with power as he moved, plugging up the drain so that the soapy water filled up the small bath tub that he actually believed we would share.  W-wasn’t there some kind of law against this? Anyways, his chest was massive as well as his biceps— every single muscle of his popped out with power, illuminating just how strong he was.  And his cock was amazingly large, looking more like a serpent than an actual body part.  Not to mention, he had several feet on me.

If it came down to a (another) fight, then there’d be no doubt in my mind that I’d lose.  Shoot, I’d bet against myself!

I have no clue what I’m supposed to do right now.  I’m not fast enough to try running again.  I obliviously cannot make a crazy person see that they’re not thinking rationally.  And I can’t fight the man away.

*Sigh, I suppose it’s just one bath.  If I can make it through this, then I can find the perfect opportunity to make my escape later.

“Water’s ready,” the man smiled as he tossed his boxers to the side, once again showing off his extreme girth to me.  Man, sex with him would put me into a wheelchair— I’m kind of relieved that we didn’t do it last night.  However, I would’ve rather had another reason as to why not.

I slowly nodded and shuffled from foot to foot uneasily.  “Um,” I muttered, “I think since you’re so concerned with water conservation, I should just wear these clothes so that they get washed too.”  I poked at the giant white t-shirt that would most likely become translucent as soon as it got wet.  Oh well, at least the tiny underwear would help to shield away my embarrassment.

Dominik scowled and crossed his arms in front of his beefy chest.  “That’s the lamest excuse I’ve ever heard,” he muttered.  “Now, Daddy’s gonna take a seat in the water, and then you come sit on my lap so I can wash you off… or, I can bathe you how wolves clean their pups.”

“With the garden hose?” I nervously chuckled.

The man rolled his yellow eyes and licked his lips.  “Nope,” he smirked, “with my tongue.”

Um…

I shakily removed the t-shirt and tossed it to the ground next to Dominik’s discarded boxers, my hands pausing at the waistband of the underwear that I wore.  Nervously, I bit down on my lower lip and gave the older man a pathetic look of humiliation.

“W-would you mind closing your eyes?” I meekly wondered, hoping that he’d have the decency to allow me to hide my junk.

Dominik loudly sighed and turned around to hop into the tub.  Slowly, he lowered himself down into the sudsy water, pushing his back flatly against the far part of the tub.  “The water feels great,” he commented.  “Ya better hurry up before it gets cold.”  Still, despite the irritated tone in his voice, he clapped his hand over his eyes.

Now really, I knew that I could’ve just worn the underwear and pretend that they were some perverted form of speedos, however, that would most likely only serve to further annoy my captor.  I may not be the smartest guy around, but even I knew that it was a bad idea to piss of a dude with razor-sharp teeth and claws.  Therefore, with a sigh of indignation, I let the skimpy fabric fall to the floor, and I embarrassedly covered up my privates with my small hands as I shuffled my feet towards the bath tub.

“Okay,” I half-whispered to myself, trying to psyche myself up to do this.  The bathtub wasn’t very large and Dominik was a giant compared to me (or most people for that matter), so I would wind up sitting on his naked crotch area, without a doubt.  I’ve never been this close, physically, to anyone before.  Cooper and I had never taken a shower or bath together; at most we’d just cuddled on his bed… fully clothed!

Hesitantly, I dipped my big toe into the water, wincing at how hot and steamy the temperature was.  On impulse, I retracted my foot and contemplated making another bolt for it.  Dominik surely wouldn’t follow me out into the snow-covered streets naked, would he? Eh, he probably would.

“Daddy’s getting impatient,” Dominik warned, his fingers parting the smallest bit so that he could ‘sneak’ a peak at me.

After another deep breath, I got into the tub at a much faster pace, taking a seat at the far opposite end so that I wouldn’t touch the werewolf as much as possible.  Still, however, he had his legs outstretched and I was practically sitting on them, feeling his immense calf muscles with my butt cheeks— he must run a lot.

The water was close to boiling and I winced as I viewed my sensitive skin take on a pinkish color at being in the hot temperature.  The suds from the soap were already beginning to dissipate and I could quite clearly see the man’s erection that was bobbing in the water like some kind of penis-shaped buoy… w-was he hard from me? Me?!

Dominik dropped his muscled arms in a huff, narrowing his yellow at me irritatedly.  “How the hell am I supposed to wash you if you’re all the way over there?” he demanded.

“Telekinesis?” I offered, giving a meek smile.

He gave me a pity-chuckle, but still leaned over and dragged me across the tub, not even caring that the rapid movements sent large waves of water spilling out onto the linoleum floor.  The werewolf wrapped both of his strong arms around me, pinning me to his hard, wet chest.  I could feel his massive boner pressed up against my back, and he leaned down and took giant whiff of my scent, moaning loudly as his cock twitched.

“That’s better,” he purred, the large smirk audible in his voice.  “My Baby’s in Daddy’s arms, right where he belongs.”

“Wh-why do you call yourself that?” I recoiled, trying to squirm out of the man’s hold, but he was insanely strong, keeping me trapped without a struggle on his end.

The werewolf snorted and cupped water into one of his giant hands, bringing it up above my head so that he could get my long, blond hair wet.  I shivered as the water dripped down my back, beads of it getting lost in the crevice caused by our skins touching.

“Well,” he cooed, his mouth so close to me that I could feel his stubble move as he spoke, “as I assume you already know, Baby, I’ve been watching you for quite some time now.  And as I watched you, I studied you, and I must admit: I was not pleased.”

I gulped, fearing the worst.  Was he going to put me into the ICU along with Cooper because he wasn’t happy with me? Was it because of my face— I can’t control that!

My hair was soaked now and the werewolf grabbed the bottle of shampoo off the lip of the tub, squirting some of the familiar product on top of my head, massaging my scalp with his other hand.  Every so often, he’d wipe at my forehead, making sure that none of the soapy suds dripped to my eyes.

“As you heard countless times since you got here,” he continued, “a mate is the center of a wolf’s world.  You are my mate, meaning that you are the most important person in the world to me, and you always will be my number one priority.  Therefore, seeing you being ignored by your parents, bullied by your friends, and cheated on by your, *grrr, boyfriend… it pissed me off to no end that my Baby was having it so badly.”

I n-never realized how bad I had it.  Sure I’d been sad during my every day life, but I’d chalked that up to teen angst.  Come to think of it, my parents were usually too busy to deal with me, either from work or being with each other, or just simply out of lack of interest.  I do suppose that Hayden and Shay weren’t the nicest of people.  I mean, my last name’s Kauffman, not Wienerschnitzel!  

Lastly, Cooper had cheated on me, yes, many times.  On the other hand, he’d promised me that he’d never do it again and he’d told me time and time again that he loved me.  People make mistakes, I guess.

Dominik tilted my head back towards him as he began to scoop water into my hair with his cupped hands again, rinsing the shampoo out of it.  “So,” he growled, “my inner wolf and I began to think over what the best way to take care of you would be.  Obviously, I had to get you out of that situation because it wasn’t healthy for your sanity.  Then I realized what you also needed: You, my precious Baby, need a man who will love you unconditionally, who will fight for you every day of his life, who will protect you from both emotional and physical harm, who will cuddle you every night, who will provide for you everyday, who will make you feel like the most important and loved boy in the entire world.”

My heart was beating in my throat now as my mouth went dry.  This dude was insane if he truly believed that he could be some kind of Prince Charming who would be able to pull off all of the feats after frickin’ kidnapping me!

“You, Skye, need a Daddy,” he smirked, pressing his rough lips to my cheek.  “So, I’m gonna be your mate, your protector, your provider, your lover, and your Daddy.”

“I-I-I already have a father,” I gulped, my bottom lip trembling as the weight of this dude’s words were sinking in.

He snorted and grabbed the body loofa, squirting a small dollop of my body wash onto it.  “No,” he chuckled, “I’m not your father, Baby.  I’m your Daddy— there’s an immense difference.  You’ll find out once I knot you later.”

“Wh-what’s that?” I questioned, my voice feeling so small as the werewolf ran the loofa up and down my flat chest.  The whole time he scrubbed my body, I could feel him wiggle his hips a little bit, rutting his cock against me… that sicko.

“Ya know,” he smiled, “it’s been so long since I’ve been around humans, I almost forgot that you guys aren’t familiar with werewolf culture.  Shit, I really do need to sit you down and explain everything to you.  But Baby, you can worry about knotting later since you’re not ready for it.  Traditionally, knotting occurs during the full moon and since that’s passed, we gotta wait until the next one.”  He hung his head and sighed loudly.  “Gotta follow the rules…”

I was screwed, I know it.  Knotting, although I wasn’t one-hundred percent sure what it was, sounded terrifyingly horrible.  No matter what, I must avoid it at all costs.  However there was a silver lining since the full moon was last night, meaning that I had approximately thirty days’ time to escape before the dude could knot me… whatever that means.  I assume it has something to do with a rope, hence the “Knot”.

“…and get behind your ears,” Dominik muttered as he scrubbed behind my ears and then cupped some water to rinse me off.  “And all clean!”

I… uh, I was just literally given a bath by a werewolf man whom I didn’t really know.  There’s no coming back from that.  My face was beet red with humiliation at being washed by the man, but at least he didn’t take care to scrub at my genitals or ass, most likely saving that for another time when I’d warm up to him… yeah right!  I have no idea how or when, but I know that I have to get out of this situation somehow and fast.

Really, the first idea that popped into my head was just to wait until the guy falls asleep, and then just sneak out and manage to find a way back to Fairbanks, or to the hospital to make sure Cooper’s okay.  I really hope he’s not completely damaged from being attacked by my psycho captor.  I have to make sure he’s alright— that solves it.

I’ll leave tonight under the cover of the night… somehow.

So far today, I’ve learned that my life is in serious danger from being torn apart by a lovesick monster who deluded himself into believing that I was his soulmate!  That’s impossible!  I’ve already found my two true soulmates: Pizza and Cooper!  There’s no room for a werewolf.

“Wanna wash Daddy?” Dominik teased, once again brushing his cock against me.  “Or is my Baby tired?” He stuck out his lower lip in an exaggerated fashion, trying to look all cute.  Eh, it kinda was.  But still!

“I think I’m tired,” I murmured, having absolutely no desire to run my hands up down a stranger’s chiseled chest where I’d have feel every bump and crevice of their perfectly sculpted muscles that glistened with soapy bathwater… um, I mean I’m not really down for that.

Dominik’s mock-frown quickly turned into real one as he scowled.  “Fine,” he huffed.  “I guess I gotta remember that human courting takes a lot longer than werewolf courting…”  He stood up in the tub, lifting me up out of the water as he did so.  

As soon as my wet skin was assaulted with the cool air, I shivered and unconsciously cuddled up against the werewolf’s warm chest, feeling him growl with pleasure as I did so.

“Oh? Is Baby cold?” he grinned.  “Maybe Daddy should cuddle with him to keep him all toasty warm, sound good?”

That doesn’t sound too appealing, if I’m being honest.

“Uh… I’m good,” I mumbled, wincing at the scowl that deepened on Dominik’s face.

“Fine,” he pouted, gently setting me down onto the bathroom floor as he grabbed a yellow towel off the towel rack.  Like a parent to their child, he began to rub the soft fabric up and down my body, drying me off.

“I can— um, I can do it myself,” I squeaked, feeling incredibly small (both physically and emotionally).

“Don’t worry about it,” he grunted.  “Let Daddy take care of you.”  He quickly returned to drying me off, paying special attention to make sure he captured every single water droplet inside of the towel fibers.

I pursed my lips and tried to black everything out.  This was going to be a long day, and I still haven’t eaten yet.  *Sigh.


	8. Running In The Night

  **[Photo of Cole/Alpha]**

“Running In The Night” - FM-84

_I’m leaving it all behind / Running in the night with you / I won’t let you get away again / We can see it through to the end / But whatever we do / I’m running in the night with you_

**(V●ᴥ●V)**

The first day with Dominik had stretched on for what felt like an eternity.  When I’d woken up, there had been the entire fiasco with the whole me trying to bolt and then slamming the plate of pancakes into his face.  Then we’d had a conversation with Hannah and I’d finally had the full extent as to what “Mates” are explained to me— apparently, Dominik views me as his soulmate, like some sort of love-obsessed dog with a bone.  After that, we’d had the infamous bath in which he’d both washed and dried me like I was some little kid incapable of performing such acts.  From there, the day drudged on at a glacial pace.    
 ****

Dominik had insisted that we remain side by side for the whole day, stating that it was some sort of bonding experience… isn’t that what a dog owner does with their new puppy? We’d watched TV together (me sitting on his lap), he’d explained more of the pack details to me, and he’d made me lunch and dinner.  Shoot, I was a little surprised that he hadn’t insisted on holding my dick for me while I peed!

We were sitting on the couch… well, more accurately, Dominik was sitting on the couch while I was on his lap again.  Seriously, this dude has some awkward Daddy!Kink that makes me cringe every few seconds.  Why the hell would a thirty year-old man require a sixteen year-old boy to sit on his lap all the damn time?! I’d even tried to squirm off it a few times, but the guy was on some serious steroids that made him like the dog-version of the Hulk, rendering him way stronger than me.  Anyways, we were eating the dinner that he had prepared for us while the TV blared on.

However, I wasn’t touching my food or paying attention to the television.  Instead, my mind was a thousand miles away as I tried to form a coherent escape plan in my head.  Logic dictated that I wait until I manage to form a better idea or at least get some money to call a werewolf taxi service… but I was growing desperate!  Cooper was in the hospital and I needed to see him and then flee.  Perhaps we could run away together?

“Baby?” Dominik asked me, chewing viciously on his steak without even using a utensil.  “You okay? You haven’t touched your food… again.”

“E-everything’s fine,” I stuttered, trying to force a smile onto my face, but it was so fake that my cheeks ached with searing pain.

The werewolf didn’t seem to buy it as he nudged my plate with his arm that was secured around my waist.  “Eat,” he ordered, narrowing his yellow eyes at me as if he were emphasizing his command.

I nervously began to nibble on the small bite-sized piece of steak (that Dominik had taken the liberty to cut up for me), shocked that it was actually rather delicious.  Still, I couldn’t be blinded with food and whatnot.  I needed to focus all of my mental energy on an escape plan.

Obviously, the smartest way to go would be during nightfall when the werewolf was asleep.  Because it was Alaskan winter, it was already dark out so that left one more requirement unchecked.  Dominik had dressed me up in his clothes again, using his t-shirt that would be snug on him as an oversized dress on me.  Ugh, I looked like I was a child again when I’d used to wear my dad’s shirts as pajamas.  What the hell? It was still snowing outside and I had no shoes, so I didn’t really know just how I’d manage to run away or where I’d go for that matter.  We were on a cul de sac that was full to the brim with werewolves— how on Earth would I succeed in fleeing undetected?

Maybe… maybe I could just wear Dominik’s clothes, wrapping myself up in layers.  It was no secret that Dominik wasn’t a well-liked member of the Anchorage Pack… he was feared really.  The way almost every other werewolf had behaved around him was like they were walking on glass, afraid to disturb the beast.  Therefore, if I donned his clothing, then his scent would be on me, right? With his scent covering me, then all of the other werewolves in the area would be afraid to approach me because they might think that I’m him… after shrinking three feet and losing two-hundred pounds of rock solid muscle.  Yeah, that could work.

“Boy,” Dominik groaned, snapping me out of my mental planning, “if you don’t eat your food then I’ll… no, ya know what? Gimme that.”  He snatched the fork out of my hand, stabbing at a small piece of meat that on my plate before bringing it up to my shocked lips.  “Open up.”

“R-really?” I gasped.  “You’re going to feed me now? I’m sixteen!”  Even though I was sixteen, I was totally on the verge of throwing a tantrum with kicking and screaming— the whole nine yards.

“C’mon, Baby,” Dominik cooed, pressing the food against my lips, leaving traces of meat juice on me.  “Open up.  Here comes the plane.”

“Dude,” I scoffed, “I’m not about to open up for some effin’ pla—”

The werewolf took my ramblings as an opportunity to just shove the food into my opened mouth, smiling widely with victory as he did so.  “Good boy!” he cheered, stabbing another bite with the fork.

Grimacing, I chewed the food that had been stuffed into my mouth, staring daggers at my captor the entire time.  I know that he’d mentioned earlier that he’d believed that I needed a “Daddy” , but it seemed more like he wanted to play some demented form of House.  This sucked ass!  Go figure, I finally managed to get some hot guy’s attention and he turns out to be a werewolf who wants to be a Daddy… whatever that is.  I’m not one-hundred percent familiar with the terminology he uses.

After swallowing, I tried to lean away from the fork in a sad attempt at maintaining the smallest fraction of my dignity.  “I suppose it doesn’t matter if I say I’m full?” I mocked.

“You barely touched your food,” Dominik frowned.  “Now what kind of Daddy would I be if I allowed my Baby to starve?”

“You’re not my dad,” I whined, throwing my hands up into the air in exasperation.  This was so overwhelming and all I could seem to think about was escaping from this weirdo pervert.

The werewolf chuckled, the throaty noise jostling me as he held me close to his chest.  “My love,” he laughed, “maybe I should’e explained, but a dad is not a Daddy in the conventional sense of the word.”

Ugh, please enlighten me.  Instead of risking my butt getting whooped, I just nodded, signaling for him to continue with his spiel.

“A dad is what you already had,” he went on, still trying to feed the bite of steak to me.  I relented and parted my stubborn lips with a loud sigh, eliciting a happy coo from the werewolf.  “And a Daddy, which is what I am to you, is a caretaker who is also your lover.”

“A-are you insane?” I blurted, my mouth still full with food.

Dominik pursed his lips and shook his head.  “Ugh, I knew that having a human as a mate would be a lot of work,” he muttered to himself before looking back at me.  “No, Baby, Daddy’s not insane… I’m just insanely in love with you.”  

This fool thinks he’s cute.

For summation, Dominik is a werewolf who kidnapped me because he thinks I’m his mate, and he also wants to be my Daddy.  Yeah, okay.  Stuff like this totally occurs to other people on the daily.

I was silent as Dominik fed me the rest of the dinner that he’d made for us.  I couldn’t help but feel so small and helpless as the large and older man totally treated me like I was some young child who was completely dependent on him… dammit!  I’m a teenager!  After a little more of watching TV, trying with all of my might to not focus on the growing hardness that I felt beneath my butt, Dominik finally unleashed a loud yawn and turned it off.

“It’s gettin’ late,” he yawned.  “I think it’s about time we get to bed.”  He stood up, keeping me trapped in his embrace as he carried me up the stairs and back towards that small bedroom that I’d woken up in this morning.

From what I could remember, there’d been only one bed in the bedroom.  Therefore, that tied with all of the other bullshit that I’d experienced today, it wouldn’t be too far out there to expect Dominik to want us to share the bed.  No way!  I haven’t even shared a bed with my own boyfriend, let alone some strange man who kidnapped me!  I have morals!  My heart began to race and I could feel my limbs twitching with nervousness over the multiple possibilities that could happen to me in a dark bedroom all alone with a stranger… and to think that when we’d first met, I’d totally wanted him to take my virginity.  Man, crazy how fast things can change.

“Um, I’m n-not really that tired,” I protested, even trying to wiggle out of the werewolf’s hold, but it was no use.

“We got a lot to do tomorrow,” the older man huffed as he entered the bedroom and closed the door behind us.  “We gotta go get you some clothes so that you’re not always having to wear Daddy’s… unless my Baby likes to wear Daddy’s shirts, in which case we can just sleep in?” He smirked down at me as he set me down onto the comfy mattress.

Yeah, despite how warm they are and how good they smell, there was no way I’d spend the remainder of my time here wearing a werewolf’s clothes; not that it’d matter since I was totally going to make my escape tonight, hehe.

“Fine,” I mumbled, scooting to the middle of the bed as Dominik began to undress himself, stripping down to the nude.  So far I’ve seen this man’s junk three times today, wow.  Anyways, I took this opportunity as he was distracted to grab one of the pillows and toss them to the floor, along with one of the many blankets.  “Um, Goodnight.”  

The werewolf eyed the makeshift bed on the floor that I’d made for him, letting out a low growl.  “That’s cute,” he sneered, stomping over to it and throwing the stuff back up onto the bed with me.  “But no.  ‘Cause there’s two things about bedtime that Baby needs to learn.  Number One, Daddy always holds his Baby while sleeping.  Number Two, Daddy’s chest is Baby’s pillow.  End of discussion.”

Dominik flipped off the light and stormed back towards the bed.  It was pitch black inside the tiny bedroom, so I felt more than I saw.  The mattress shifted beneath his immense weight, and I felt a pair of strong cable-like arms snake their way around me, yanking me into the man’s bare chest for the thousandth time today.  Because I knew that it’d be futile trying to resist, I allowed the man to position our bodies until I found myself cuddled up against his muscled body, my head resting on his pec as he kept his large arms secured around me.  He took a giant whiff of my hair, moaning loudly as he rocked his hips against me, rutting his enormous boner against my thigh.

“Daddy’s so happy that you’re finally here,” he whispered in the dark, his deep voice vibrating his chest, a.k.a. my pillow.  “Sweet dreams, my love.”

“…’kay,” I mumbled.

This was incredibly uncomfortable… the situation, not the bed.  As much as my pride didn’t want me to admit, I’ve never experienced a more comfortable sleeping position in my life than I did now with Daddy… er, Dominik— where did that come from? Anyways, the bed was so soft and the sheets were that flannel kind that were extremely cozy and smooth against my skin.  Dominik’s chest was firm and his heartbeat behaved as some sort of lullaby that soothed my nerves the smallest bit, attempting to lure me into a deep sleep.  His arms were the world’s best blanket, keeping me toasty warm and giving my subconscious a sensation of security for some odd reason.

What the hell was wrong with me?!

I cannot be falling into some sort of weird form of security with my kidnapper!  I have to concentrate all of my mental capabilities on getting out of here!  No matter how comfortable and at ease I felt right now in the werewolf’s warm embrace, I knew deep down that I needed to get out of here A.S.A.P.  Cooper’s in the hospital because of the werewolf, and the other werewolves in the pack  (expect for Hannah) appeared to be terrified of Dominik.  It was alarmingly obvious how dangerous this man was.  I cannot stay here.  Period.

My mind really wanted to fall asleep, especially when soothed with the firm walls of Dominik’s muscles and his melodic heartbeat.  I tried to think of scary things in order to prevent myself from falling asleep: spiders, snakes, bald people— anything to help me stay awake.  However, when Dominik’s arms flexed and his hold on me tightened, I swear that every creepy image in my head disappeared in an instant.  What the F?!

Finally, light snoring filtered out from Dominik, his chest rumbling as he slept.  It’s about time!

I rubbed at my eyes, trying to wake myself, yawning loudly as it seemed to be useless.  I was just so comfortable and the thought of having to leave this luxurious bed felt like a crime against nature.  Still, I had to leave, I reminded myself.  I wasn’t safe here.  Stockholm Syndrome romance doesn’t happen in real life, it stays relegated to TV shows, rom-coms, and manga.  Not my life!

After taking a deep breath to mentally prepare myself, I slowly lifted up Dominik’s arm that was draped over me, trying to get enough space so that I could slip of out his hold.  I managed to form a large enough opening and squirmed out like a caterpillar, slinking down onto the floor and instantly crouching into a little ball so that I could hide just in case he stirred.

Yes!  Things were finally going my way!

I stood up and tiptoed towards the door, putting a shaky hand on the doorknob and slowly turning it—

“Grrr!”

Oh shit!

I flinched and whipped my head to face the bed that the werewolf lied on.  Since it was dark, all I could see was a faint outline that was illuminated from the moonlight pouring in from the window.  Dominik’s eyes were still closed, but his fangs were bared and his chest was heaving as his breathing sped up drastically.

He unleashed another low growl, his feet twitching a little bit, kind of like how our dog’s did whenever he was sleeping.  Was— was Dominik having a nightmare right now?

Again, the werewolf growled and I saw his arm muscles spasm and his fingers clench, looking like he was clawing at something in his dream… I hope it wasn’t my face.

Taking this as an opportunity, I hurried out the bedroom door, quickly closing it shut behind me.  Sure I was still only dressed in Dominik’s clothes, consisting of his t-shirt and a pair of small underwear, but I couldn’t worry about that now.  If I get hypothermia, then I can get that treated at a hospital far away from werewolves where I’ll be safe and sound.  Taking the steps two at a time, I dashed downstairs and then sprinted up to the front door, frantically undoing the bolt and chain.

Okay, this is it.  If I managed to successfully run away, then I can somehow return to my life with Cooper and my family, away from all of this werewolf Daddy B.S.!  I don’t know where to go or how exactly to get there, but all I knew was that I was not safe in Dominik's house— I had to get out here before he kills me!

I flung the door open and slammed it shut behind me, wincing when it closed a lot harder than I would’ve liked it to.  Immediately once I was outside, my sensitive skin was assaulted with the harsh winter night.  The snow flurry blew against me, easily penetrating the thin fabric of the werewolf’s XL t-shirt, and I could practically feel my balls recede into my body as my scrotum shrank to drastic proportions (It only looks like that because of the cold I swear).  My feet stung with agony as I sprinted barefoot through the blackened snow on the sidewalk.  A couple of times I nearly slipped on black ice, but I somehow managed to regain my balance and keep running, my only source of light being the moon and the sparse streetlights.

The neighborhood was designed with all of the cabins looking eerily alike, almost as if someone had just copy/pasted each small dwelling.  Each one was compact and seemed to be perfectly sized for only one inhabitant, or two if they were smaller people.  The entire landscape was blanketed in a white sheet of freezing snow, and there wasn’t a moving car in sight.  Not that anyone would stop to bother me, I suppose, due in part to the fact that I’m willing to bet a million dollars that I reek of Dominik and his creepy/bad attitude.

Still, I had no clue where I was or how to get back to Downtown where the rest of human civilization lived.  I’d been unconscious when Dominik had driven me here, but when Alaric had shown me the map of the territory, it looked as if we were north of Downtown Anchorage— where was South?!  I didn’t have a compass… and I have no idea how to read those things anyway!

Oh man, I was screwed.  It seemed as if I were presented with the option of either getting mauled by a lovesick werewolf, or dying out in the cold winter harshness.  Well, given that I’ve personally seen how menacingly sharp Dominik’s fangs are, I’ll take the latter!

My panting breath created a large cloud of white around me as I bolted down the street, praying that I’d see some sort of indicator as to where I was.  My feet stung painfully and I could barely feel my face as the blistering air numbed my skin and turned it a light blue.  My entire body was shaking as I shivered from the winter climate, and my teeth throbbed as my jaw chattered viciously.  However, my heart beat rapidly against my ribcage, pumping much needed adrenaline all throughout my blood as I sprinted through the ankle-deep snow.  

I finally reached the end of the block and was faced with the crushing realization that I had absolutely no idea how to get home.  Dammit!  I grabbed at my hair desperately, whipping my head around as I contemplated whether I should go right or left at the T-intersection.  Since the sky was clouded over and a rush of snowflakes fell from it, I couldn’t look off into the horizon for the faint glow of Downtown— I was so screwed!  Also, there was no way I could just up and walk to a front door and ask for directions.

I wished I had my phone on me… and I really wished I’d stayed home this weekend!

“Well, Skye,” I whimpered to myself, mainly because I was the only person who would bother to listen, “it looks like you’re gonna die.”  Eh, I lived a life with no regrets; I got to binge on a crap ton of anime and reality TV shows before I perished.  Live life to the fullest.

No!  This cannot be the end of me!  

“Fuck it,” I muttered, taking a right and bolting down the unknown and dark road.  Again, the streets were lined with cabins, as if I were in some kind of werewolf suburbia… most likely filled to bursting with omegas, seeing as how Hannah and Dominik had informed me that they were the lowest of the low within the pack, and these homes had darkened wood filled with rot and some windows cracked.

The wind blew against me, feeling as if even nature was against me escaping to my freedom!  /The air dried out my eyeballs and tears welled up as I attempted to rewet them, my throat already going bone dry as I ran.  Shoot, even my body seemed to be betraying me, and I even subconsciously found myself craving to be back inside the cabin, cuddled up in the warm embrace of the werewolf…  NO!

Gritting my chattering teeth, I pressed forward, wildly pumping my arms as I tried to pick up as much speed as possible.

“SKYE!” I overheard a dark, bloodcurdling roar from the distance.  “I’LL CATCH YOU, YOU HEAR ME?! I’LL GET YOU!”

I nearly messed myself at the threatening siren from Dominik.  Of course he would wake up while I was making my escape— why didn’t I drug him?!

An earsplitting howl echoed through the nighttime suburbs, making me cry out in terror.  I tried to pick up speed by shifting into maximum overdrive, flailing my legs out in front of me and even trying to tuck my hair into the collar of the t-shirt in order to minimize wind resistance.  I don’t know if it worked, but I was willing to do anything at this point.

Shit, even some of the lights in the cabins lining the street turned on; and a few werewolves poked their heads out the front door at the sound of Dominik’s howl, curious to see what was going on.

“Hey guys!” one of them shouted to the other people in his place.  “Come watch this kid get eaten by Dom!”  There was some cheering and more faces popped up in the windows.

WHAT?!

For the millionth time, I tried to utilize whatever energy reserves that existed within my body, attempting with all my might to move just a little bit faster than normal.  I’ve never been athletic or very fast in P.E., therefore, the odds were already stacked up against me.  Dammit!  I didn’t dare look behind me, fearing that the possessive werewolf was hot on my trail.  What was worse was that I knew for a fact that my footprints would be easily visible in the fresh snow, totally giving away my position.

Dammit!

From the far off distance up ahead, I saw what looked like headlights making their way down the street, shining directly in my face.  A car!  Maybe it was someone here to help me? Perhaps Cooper had sent help for me somehow!  I knew that he loved me!

I waved my arms in the air like a crazy person, trying to signal for the driver to stop and save me from my kidnapper.  “H-hey!” I yelled out, my voice growing hoarse and scratchy from being so out of breath.  “Please help—!”

I slipped on a swatch of ice that was hidden beneath the freshly fallen snow, sending me crashing down hard onto my ass in front of the whole dang neighborhood.  The icy snow penetrated the thin clothes that I wore, soaking my behind instantly and making my cheeks go numb in a matter of second.  Dammit, this is so not my weekend…  I haven’t even been outside of the cabin for ten minutes and already I busted my butt and rendered my body completely useless as I shivered in the falling snow.

Why do I suck?

As the unknown vehicle drew closer, I saw under the dim streetlights that it was a black limousine.  What? Dominik had told me that he was an omega, which was evidently the lowest position on the werewolf social totem pole; therefore, who the heck would be riding in a limo here? 

I struggled to get back up onto my numb and almost-blue feet (I hope my toes won’t have to be amputated), but my limbs were so sore from running again and the below-freezing temperature was really doing a number on me.  I can’t believe it— I’ve tried running away from Dominik a total of three times, if I included the Mating Run, and each and every time I failed.  Sighing, I allowed my body to go limp, nearly bursting out into ice cube-shaped tears as I overheard the ferocious thumping of paw prints behind me.

The limo pulled to a stop in front of me, the back blacked-out window slowly rolling down with a mechanical whirr.  The rider looked down at my pathetic body that was slumped over on the icy sidewalk, deeply chuckling to himself in his baritone voice.  The man inside the limo was crazy tall, perhaps taller than Dominik, and his the top of his head brushed the ceiling of the vehicle he rode in.  His dirty blond hair was neatly combed and his lighter beard covered the entirety of his lower face, but it was neatly trimmed in a gentlemanly fashion.  Because he was sitting down behind the closed door, I couldn’t get a look at his whole body, but from the way his button-down shirt looked like it was close to bursting, it was obvious that this man was also a wall of muscle.  His glowing yellow eyes darted to what was behind me and he smirked, his immense canine fangs poking out from his mouth— the largest I’ve ever seen.  Holy crap, this dude was like a muscly giant, making Dominik look like a puppy by comparison.

I didn’t have time to look behind me at what the stranger was staring at before I felt that all too familiar muzzle snatch the back of my t-shirt in its powerful jaws, yanking me up into the air and out of the snow.  As I dangled from the mouth of Wolf-Dominik, the stranger snickered to himself.

“Well, well, Baby Bro,” he teased, leaning against the open window, “I was on my way to congratulate you on finally finding someone to put up with you, but it looks like he was already trying to leave.  Such a pity.”

Dominik unleashed a low growl, his throaty rumble vibrating me as I hung from his mouth like a puppy caught by the scruff.  I didn’t need to be looking him dead on to know that he had his ears flat against his canine head, and his teeth were probably prominently and threateningly displayed.

The unknown man bellowed out his own growl, but this one was much deeper and far more menacing than my captor’s.  Shit, I’m pretty sure I saw all of the windows on the neighborhood homes tremble from its immense power.  Its raw authority and ferociousness made me whimper, which in turn made Dominik take a large step back.

“ _Don’t worry, Baby_ ,” he told me using that convenient werewolf telepathy of his, “ _Daddy will protect you._ ”

“You better not take that tone with me, Pup!” the man barked, his deep voice reeking of power, similar to that of a drill sergeant’s.  

Again, Dominik let out a growl (this one much, much quieter), and took another large step away from the car.  I also noticed that the spectators had all disappeared back into their homes and had ducked out from the windows at the demanding noise from the larger man.

Because my back was to him, I couldn’t see Dominik tense down, but I could barely register the fabric from the t-shirt in his mouth loosen up.  He must’ve been trying really hard to relax his attack stance in font of this dude who apparently was one of the select few who weren’t intimidated by him.  Quite the opposite, come to think of it.  It seemed as if Dominik was a little intimidated by this unknown man.

Who was he?

The man also relaxed his face, still baring his fangs but not as menacingly.  His deep yellow eyes ran up and down my dangling, shivering form, a small smirk forming.  “Why don’t I offer you kids a ride home?” he grinned devilishly.  “It seems as if… *ahem, your boy is freezing his butt off.”

I know that this weekend I have not made the smartest decisions.  I should’ve stayed home, I shouldn’t have flirted with random men at the bar, and I shouldn’t have gotten into the car with Dominik.  However, my mind right now was shouting at me to not go near the door of the limo where I’d be trapped in a confined space with two werewolves who evidently did not get along.

Dominik began to snarl again, and I could feel the foaming action from his muzzle seeping the thin t-shirt.  

“Oh, don’t be like that, Pup,” the man chuckled, scooting over in his seat and opening up the door to the limo.  Once I got a fell view of his large body, it was confirmed that he was much, much taller and muscular than my kidnapper.  That, and the slim-fitting clothes that he wore looked name brand and like they costs hundreds of dollars.  Plus, on his wrist, he wore a thick gold Rolex that sparkled underneath the cabin light of the limousine.  “Think of your boy.”

Dominik snorted and turned us around, trotting back down the sidewalk towards the cul de sac with me dangling from his muzzle.  I wrapped my arms tightly around my thin body as the cold weather permeated my flesh, making me shake uncontrollably from winter and from nerves.  I’d just been caught by a possessive werewolf after (poorly) attempting to run away again— there was no way this was going to end pretty for me.  Images of me being sliced and diced or eaten alive flickered in my brain, making my throat grow dry with anticipation.  Oh shit, I was so screwed.

The limo slowly crawled alongside us, the door still wide open enough to lightly tap the werewolf’s fuzzy ass.

“C’mon Pup,” the man spat, narrowing his eyes at us, “get in the limo.  That’s an order.”

I’ve never heard a dog groan out loud before, but Dominik’s head slumped forward and he let out a loud noise of annoyance.  I overheard his bones crack and his joints pop as he phased back into his human form, quickly lifting me up into his naked arms as he stomped his bare feet towards the open door to the limo.

“Fine,” he grunted.  “But only to my place, and nowhere else.”

“I knew you’d make the right decision sooner or later,” the man triumphantly smiled as Dominik irritatedly carried me into the limo, opting to take the seat at the far end of the cabin, furthest away from the smiling man.  Of course, as per regular Dominik-fashion, I was plopped directly onto his nude lap.

I’ve heard the phrase “Tension so thick you can cut it with a butter knife” before, and I’d even experienced before it when my father had found out about my mom’s boyfriend.  Dinner that night had consisted of cold stares and several obscenities being shouted back and forth, and they argued over who would have full custody of me if they separated.  Dad had argued the fact that he could be deployed at any moment so it wasn’t smart for me to be with him, while Mom had pointed out that she had no source of income so it wouldn’t be wise for me to stay with her.  Yeah… luckily they’d worked it out.  

But still, that had nothing on the tension that I experienced in the limo as Dominik and the unknown man stared daggers at one another.  Both men had their fangs bared and every so often, Dominik would allow the smallest grumble to filter out from his lips.  As the limo swayed and tilted with each turn it took, my captor would tighten his arms around me and press his face down to my neck, nuzzling and getting even more of his scent all over me.  I knew what he was trying to do— he was trying to show the other dude that I was off limits.  He even went so far as the lightly tug on the collar of the t-shirt, showing off the scarred-over bite mark he’d given me the other night.

However, I also couldn’t help but notice that the other man across the limo would glance at me every few seconds, the right side of his older face pulling up slightly when I’d glance back— what was going on in here?

“What’s your name, Boy?” the larger man asked, leaning back in his seat and folding his hands behind his head, his shirt straining over his powerful muscles as he moved… w-was he flexing?

Dominik perked up and pulled me even closer to his bare chest, practically molding my tiny body into his.  “ _My_ boy’s name is Skye,” he snarled, his powerful body rumbling with rage as he spoke.  “And that’s all you need to know.”

The man ignored the snarling werewolf as if it were just some yipping chihuahua.  “Nice to meet you, Skye,” he purred.  “I’m your Alpha, but you may call me Cole.”

Holy shit!  I nearly choked out in surprise when it dawned on me that this man was the Alpha of the Anchorage Pack, that and he was Dominik’s older brother apparently.  Dang, so crazy runs in the family…

“He won’t be calling you ‘Cole’,” Dominik grumbled angrily.  “Just take us home, we don’t need some heart-to-heart right now.”  As if it were possible, his arms tightened even more, eliminating any sort of space in between us.  He even wrapped his legs around mine, keeping me secured to his body.

The Alpha chuckled to himself.  “Oh Dom,” he condescendingly smiled, “you poor, pitiful puppy.  Just remember that if I want to talk to him, I will.  Anytime, anywhere.”

Dominik tensed up and our bodies jostled as the limo came to an abrupt stop in front of the cabin that was quickly becoming my prison.  Oh great, so I was unable to escape this dangerous predicament and I was without a doubt going to receive some sort of retaliation.  Son of a bitch!  

My heart began to speed up at the numerous possibilities regarding my death, and my breathing grew shallow.  I can’t die tonight!  I’m still a virgin!  I have plenty of left to live for!

Cole noticed my inner plight, and cocked his eyebrow.  “Everything alright, Skye?” he asked, his normally tough voice taking on an aura of concern.

“He’s fine!” Dominik roared, shifting us over to the door that he kicked open.  “Thanks for the ride… now leave us alone.”  He hopped out of the door, keeping me secured in his hold, refusing to let me down onto the ground.

The Alpha snorted and rolled his yellow eyes.  “I’ll see you real soon,” he grinned, looking directly at me… 

Before I could get any kind of noise out, Dominik slammed the door shut and carried me up towards the cabin in a fuming silence.  The limo drove off, leaving me all alone with the pissed off werewolf that I’d totally failed to run away from… again.  After he carried me inside and locked the door, he set me down onto the couch and stood in front of me with his buff arms crossed in front of his chiseled chest.

“Well?” he barked, clenching his strong jaw as he glared down at me.  “Do you have anything to say to Daddy? An apology perhaps?”

This man was out of his canine mind if he thought that I was about to apologize.  It seemed as if I were a volcano, and all of the bullshit that I’d undergone in the past twenty-four hours came erupting up to the surface in the form of anger.  This man had been stalking me!  He kidnapped me!  He made me sit on his lap!  He put my boyfriend in the ICU!  There’s absolutely no frickin’ way that I’ll ever apologize to him for trying to regain my freedom.

“No,” I muttered, crossing my own arms as I purposely looked away from him, completely pouting on the couch.  Was I being childish? Yes, but if the man insisted on treating me like a child, then I can certainly behave as such.

The werewolf gave me a warning growl, wagging his finger at me in a tsking manner.  “That’s not how good boys behave for their Daddy,” he said, taking a large step towards the couch where I trembled.  “I think I’m gonna have to punish you so that you won’t do it again.”

My feet were almost ice blue from all of the barefoot running I’d done and my entire body continued to shiver with cold despite being inside where the heater was on.  Therefore, in my mind, I figured that if it came down to a brawl, then I was still a little numb and would thus have some sort of advantage, right? It made sense in my mind.  Therefore, I did the first thing that popped into my head.

“No!” I shouted, even standing up off the couch to stand my ground.

Dominik’s eyes widened momentarily before he totally invaded my space, puffing out his large chest with power as he stared me down, totally trying to intimidate me with his massive height… it worked.  “Are you telling Daddy ‘No’?” he asked through gritted teeth.

Literally all of my confidence disappeared in that instance, making me shiver from both my low temperature and my immense fear that I felt in this situation.  I probably just should’ve taken my punishment and dealt.  Dammit, why don’t I ever think before I act?

“Um, y-yes?” I squeaked.

There werewolf snorted.  “You realize that I was just gonna put you in time out at first?” he mused.  “But now, I think my Baby needs a spanking, for running away, for talking to Cole, and for telling Daddy ‘No’.”

Okay, so I semi-understand the running away and rebellion, but why was I going to get punished for the Alpha talking to me? I didn’t even say two words to the guy and yet, Dominik was pissed off like some kind of jealous boyfriend!  Even Cooper didn’t act this way with me.

“I didn’t talk to Cole though,” I countered, although I probably should’ve asked the head honcho for help seeing as how Dominik was sort of forced to listen to him.

“And you won’t, will you?” Dominik pressed.  “Promise me.”

“Um, I promise I won’t talk to Cole,” I muttered, seeing no problem with that in any way.  If I didn’t like being around werewolves, then why would I want to be around the Alpha? 

“Good boy,” Dominik purred, even running his large hand along my cheek.  “That means that I’ll have to give you five spankings now instead of ten.”

Wh-what?!  

“Dude, you’re not spanking me at all!” I recoiled, smacking his hand away from me… but his hand was so buff that it actually hurt my own in the process.  Man, I’m so weak.  I even tried to take a few steps away from him, but he quickly closed the distance between us each and every time.

“Baby, I’m going to count to three, and when I’m done, you better have your underwear dropped and ready to lay down on my lap for your spanking,” he threatened.  “One.”

“You’re crazy!” I countered.  There was no way that I was going to allow myself to be spanked by any man, let alone with my bare ass presented to him!  I have morals!  I have to get out of here and fast.

Screw the entire me being weaker and slower than him, I need to get away from Dominik as soon as possible.  I spun around on my heels and bolted for the door, trying with all my might to move my frozen legs as quickly as humanly possible.  I made it about three feet before the werewolf had both of his strong arms wrapped tightly around me, dragging me back towards the couch.

“No!” I screamed, thrashing my body around wildly as I tried to get myself free.  “Let me go!  I wanna go home!  Let me go!”  I kicked my legs out and frantically clawed at his arms, but it was of no use whatsoever.  It was glaringly obvious that I was far weaker than Dominik… and slower… and smaller.

With a roar of irritation, the furious man whipped my body around in his hold, shoving his red face into mine, our noses touching as he bared his enormous fangs.  “I know that I haven’t been the best mate because I haven’t sat you down and explained every minute fact to you,” he angrily hissed, his tense tone effectively silencing me as I trembled in his hold.  “And I will get to that soon, trust me.  But for now, all you need to know is this Skye: YOU BELONG TO ME!”

I loudly gulped and felt all the blood drain from my frightened face.

“So you’re gonna be a good boy from now on and not run from Daddy anymore.  ‘Cause the next time, I can assure you that you’ll get a lot more than a spanking, understand?”

I had to swish my tongue around in my mouth in order to wet it so that I could speak.  “Y-yes,” I stammered, my terrified eyes locked with Dominik’s pissed off ones.

Dominik quickly leaned forward and nipped at my neck, making me yelp.  “Yes, what?” he pressed.

“Um, y-yes, Sir?”

He smirked, the left side of his face pulling up higher than the right.  “No,” he hummed.  “You know who I am to you, my Baby.”

Oh… “Yes, Daddy,” I breathed.  I swear my chest seemed to flutter the smallest bit, but maybe I was just having palpitations from how freaked out I was to be in the grasp of a pissed off werewolf.

Dominik’s smirk morphed into a full-blown grin as he nodded.  “Good boy,” he cooed, taking me back towards the couch where he sat down, positioning me so that I was laying down with my stomach on his lap and my butt up in the air.  Very slowly, as if he were toying with me, the werewolf hiked up the long t-shirt that I wore and began to tug on the underwear that I was wearing.

“Wh-what are you doing?!” I cried, trying to wiggle off his naked lap, but all that did was cause something to poke me… gross.

The werewolf chuckled to himself, managing to yank my underwear down to my knees, exposing my pale ass to him.  Despite this being the second time my kidnapper has seen my butt, my face still turned a bright red especially when I felt a large, warm hand caress it.

“All mine,” I heard him happily growl, vibrating me on his lap as he spoke.  “Oh, um, *ahem, Daddy’s gonna give you five spankings, ‘kay? You’re gonna count aloud for Daddy, and if you don’t, then we’ll have to start all over.  Understand?”

No, no I don’t understand!  Nothing about this entire thing makes any sense at all!  I’d never once imagined that I’d ever be kidnapped in my life; and if I had been, then I would’ve expected to have been held for some obscenely high ransom or killed right off the bat.  However, instead due in part to my horrendous luck, I was kidnapped by a werewolf with a terminal Daddy!Kink.  Why couldn’t I have just been kidnapped by ax-wielding murderer? I would’ve been down with that!

But still, right now, resistance was futile— at least until I try to find yet another way out of here.  Come to think of it, Dominik did seem to back down to Cole when they’d been in contact with one another.  Therefore, if I was smart, then I’d figure out a way to get Cole on my side… but how?

For the time being though… “Yes, Daddy,” I repeated, feeling my heart speed up and my toes curl.  Okay, that’s not normal.

Without another word, I heard the whoosh of Dominik’s man hand flying down through the air until it roughly collided with my bare behind, making me cry out in shock.  It wasn’t overly painful, but there was definitely some sting there especially as my cold cheeks were still defrosting from my excursion outside.

“One,” I squeaked, gasping for air due to the immense shock and humiliation that I felt during this situation.  My own parents didn’t spank me, even when I was child!  The fact that this random dude had the balls to spank me like I was his child was mind numbingly abhorrent (I’d learned that word in English class last week).

“Good boy,” Dominik cooed.  “Daddy’s sorry that he has to punish you, but it’s the only way you’ll learn.” I could totally hear the smile in his voice— he wasn’t sorry at all!  And the boner pressing up against my stomach told me that he was quite literally enjoying this experience, that sick jerk!

Smack!

“T-two!” I panted, my ass cheeks feeling incredibly hot as all the blood in my body began to rush to them.  Great, now they’ll be even more sensitive… why does life hate me?

“You’re never gonna run away from Daddy again, are you Baby?” Dominik pressed.

Smack!

“Three!” I yelped.  “N-no, Daddy.  I won’t run away again, I promise.”  Hehe, I crossed my fingers.  Although I’m not exactly sure how, if I can manage to convince the Alpha to force Dominik to let me go, then I’ll be free!  I have absolutely no clue how I’m going to do that.  Romantic coercion is automatically out since my body’s not exactly picturesque and my personality doesn’t make up for it at all— this will take some serious scheming.

Smack!

“Four!”

“Daddy’s so proud of you, Baby.  You’re really taking your punishment very well like a good boy.  You keep up behaving, and Daddy will have to give you a little reward.”  Oh, I cannot wait to see what that is— please note the sarcasm.

Smack!

“F-five!” I cheered, relieved that the spanking was all over.  No doubt my ass was cherry red as it stung.  Dominik had very large hands, so he was able to cover up a vast amount of space while he punished me, totally wrecking my butt.  My face was about just as red as my ass; I was utterly embarrassed by having to be spanked by a full-grown man!  There’s just no coming back from that.

“All done,” Dominik smiled, repositioning me so that he cradled me to his bare chest bridal-style…without bothering to pull my underwear back up.  “Daddy’s sorry that he had to do that, but Baby needs to learn how to behave.”  He stared down at me with his deep yellow eyes and a soft expression on his usually hard face.

I slowly nodded, gulping down my nervousness as I tried to maintain my composure.  All I wanted to do right now was burst out into tears over the humiliation of being spanked and the fear that seemed to dwell within my skull ever since we’d met.  “I’ll b-behave, Daddy,” I whimpered.  I don’t even think I’d ever spoken to my father in this manner, usually opting to either grunt or pretend that I hadn’t heard him in the first place.  Why did Dominik elicit these responses from me?

Dominik stood up from the couch and carried me back upstairs and into the bedroom that he deemed to be ours, *shudder.  The man gently placed me down onto the softest mattress in the world before rushing back over to the door.  With ease, the dude literally shoved the dresser that was in the room in front of the door, effectively blocking it from me.  I knew for a fact that the dresser would be far too heavy for me to push all by myself, and even if I were a tad bit stronger, it would make noises as it scraped against the floor.

“I just wanna point out that if you jump out the window, it’s about a twenty foot fall to the ground,” Dominik grunted as he flicked the lights off and sauntered back over to the bed, his muscles flexing as he popped his knuckles.  “You’ll break your legs, and then I’ll have to take you to a human hospital since I can’t exactly lick your bones in my wolf form, can I? W-well I mean, I can, but it wouldn’t be a good idea…”  That was not the last thing that I needed to hear before going to bed.

The mattress violently shifted as Dominik crawled onto it, and like before, I was immediately snatched up into his strong hold and yanked into his muscly body.  He wrapped his buff arms around me and pushed my head down onto his chest, while even going so far as to wrap his legs around mine for added measure.  The werewolf held onto me so tightly that I could barely move, and even when I did mange to wiggle a little bit, it elicited a small growl.

“Goodnight my Baby,” Dominik purred, stretching so that his rough lips could brush against my forehead.  “And just remember: Daddy’s a lot faster and stronger than you, so don’t even think about trying to run away again.”

A simple ‘Sweet Dreams’ would’ve sufficed.  “Uh, o-okay, Daddy,” I stuttered.

The werewolf nuzzled me as he relaxed his body, his breathing instantly starting to even out.  “I love you so much, Baby,” he yawned.  “I promise that I’ll be the best Daddy you’ll ever have, and I promise that there’s no way I’ll ever let anyone take you away from me.”

I… uh, I have no clue how to respond to that.  “Cool…” I muttered.

All I know is that I need to figure out a way to get out of here and back home to my family and my loving boyfriend.  Right now, my brain is telling me that the smartest way to do that is to seek out help from the Alpha.  I have to manage to find Cole and get him alone so that I can talk to him.


	9. Tear in My Heart

****“Tear in My Heart” - TWENTY ØNE PILØTS

_Sometimes you gotta bleed to know / That you’re alive and have a soul / But it takes someone to come around / To show you how_

(V●ᴥ●V)

I’ve always loved weekends because they were the only times in which I’d ever felt like I’d ever gotten a good night’s sleep.  I’d get to sleep in until one in the afternoon and stay up late all night online, and I’d feel completely rested like my batteries had been fully recharged.  There was something special about waking up without an alarm clock when one’s body was actually ready to begin its day.

That’s how I felt right now, except it was totally amplified.

I know that most birds fly South for Winter, but I swear that I could hear the delightful twittering of songbirds once the sun had begun to rise… at around ten due to the sunlight thing in Alaska.  The blankets kept me happily warm and comfortable as I sank deeper into the mattress that caressed me with the upmost relaxation.  Seriously, I’ve never been this content before in the morning.  My body and my mind both seemed to be in a state of tranquility that was never-before-seen and a dazed grin formed on my face as I stretched out my arms, hearing that oh-so satisfying pop in my back.

I had absolutely nothing to compare this fuzzy feeling to, believing that this was the truly first time in my short existence on Earth in which I’d ever felt so peaceful and at ease.  I attempted to open up my eyes, but my vision was so blurry from just having woken up, proving useless as all I was able to register was the faint glimmer of the sun starting to rise though the closed window.  The more I rubbed at my eyes, the clearer the picture got and then I realized that…

I was back in my bedroom!

I shot up, sitting upright as I whipped my head all around, trying to see with my very own eyes if I were just high or seeing things.  Sure enough, I was in the same bedroom with my regular lumpy bed and my laptop that had my Netflix shows playing in the background since I needed the TV in order to sleep.  I was safe in Fairbanks, somehow.  I have no idea how it happened, but I was ever so grateful that it had.

My heart had finally began to slow down since this entire ordeal had begun… but apparently it had all been just some obscure and perverted nightmare.

“Oh thank you, Jesus,” I breathed, placing my shaky hand over my chest as I leaned up against the backboard of my bed.  I was safe and sound back home with my loving family and away from that crazy werewolf.  Yay!  Werewolves weren’t real too!

“Hngg,” I heard a little grunt, making me jolt.  “Babe, you awake?”

The covers on my flat bed shifted and I saw Cooper emerge from them, poking his sleepy head out to stare me down.

“Cooper!” I gushed, tightly wrapping both of my thin arms around his slender shoulders.  “You’re okay!”  My boyfriend was here with me… I don’t quite remember falling asleep with him last night, but whatever!  He was here and he was okay and he hadn’t been maimed by a monster!  It’d all been a hectic and cringey nightmare!

“Um, yeah?” Cooper wondered, scratching at his dyed hair.  “Is everything alright with you? You seem a little frazzled.”

“Y-yes!” I gasped, eagerly nodding my head as I could feel that cold relief wash all over my body.  “I had the creepiest dream!  I was kidnapped by a werewolf and you were in the hospital because he attacked you!”  I’ve never felt relief like this before, not even that one time I’d passed that German final that I could’ve sworn that I’d done _No Bueno_ on.

Cooper yawned and stretched out his arms, the blanket falling a little bit further down his naked torso.  “Sounds super, Babe,” he slurred.  “Can ya make me some pancakes?”

“Yeah, of course,” I happily sang, bouncing out of the bed, ready to skip into the kitchen so that I could continue my glamorous life with my wonderful boyfriend and my family.  It’d all been some kind of screwy dream and now everything was fine and I was safe.  

I was safe and everything was going to be fine.

And best of all: Dominik was just a figment of some pervy section of my brain.  I should probably get some therapy to figure that out.

“Do you want blueberry or chocolate ch—?” I began to ask my boyfriend when my question was cut off by an unexpected and loud howl that pierced the air, sending a cold shiver down my spine.

It was a deep, echoey howl that made the hairs on my arms stand up and made me go weak in the knees.  My heart fell to the floor and I trembled as I shot my terrified eyes towards the window that was covered by my curtains.  

“Wha-what was that?” I stuttered, my hands shaking uncontrollably as my nerves began to rush into overdrive.

Cooper groaned out in agony, grabbing at his skull with both of his palms as his body began to shake like crazy.  His form tensed up and he clenched his jaw, his teeth… elongating? No, that wasn’t just it.  His fuckin’ mouth pushed outwards as dark hair sprouted all over his body, covering it with a fuzzy pelt as he continued to contort and grow.  His fingernails darkened into black claws that shot out from his fingers, sharpening into gleaming points that were perfect for serrating flesh.

I collapsed onto the carpeted floor, slowly backing up until I hit the wall.  My breath caught in my throat as I stared down the freakin’ monster that was in bed.  Cooper was a werewolf!  

The monster’s deep, yellow eyes connected with mine, narrowing as a frightening and menacing growl erupted from his furry chest.  His lips pulled upwards, showing off all of his creepy fangs that made me whimper with fear.

The werewolf wound up its hind legs and leapt into the air, pouncing in my direction with his jaws wide open and ready to completely devour me like a cheeseburger.

Instinctively, I brought my hands up in front of me and closed my eyes, trying to block the oncoming attack.  Also, something else bubbled up from within me, something completely unfamiliar and something that I’ve never done before in my life.

“Daddy!” I shouted out in fear—

“Baby!  C’mon wake up!”

“Huh?” I gasped, opening up my eyes and finding myself back in Dominik’s room, in his bed, and with his large hands gripping my shoulders as he shook me awake.

Dominik’s worried face melted when he realized that I was awake, and a soft smile formed on his lips.  “You were having a nightmare, my love,” he breathed, his shoulders relaxing as he pulled in me into his chest and cradled me.

I could feel the blood pumping through my veins as my heart was still racing in my ribcage, both from my terrifying nightmare and from my realization that this entire ordeal hadn’t been just a dream.  It was a reality: I’d been kidnapped by a love-obsessed werewolf who claimed that I was his mate.

But that wasn’t the worst part that I could manage.  No, unfortunately in my nightmare, as soon as Cooper had turned into a werewolf and had lunged at me, I’d cried out for “Daddy”… and I wasn’t referring to my father.  Dammit!  This whole B.S. has got my mind all warped.  It really sucked that as I stared into Dominik’s worried yellow eyes, I could feel my heartbeat starting to relax by the smallest percentage.  It was extremely troubling to note that the werewolf was acting as some form of comfort during my troubling nightmare.  Shoot, I was practically thanking God that I wasn’t trapped in a room with Wolf-Cooper (I really pray that Cooper’s not a werewolf), but that I was instead safe with Dominik… um, I didn’t mean that.

Dammit!

“Well, um, thanks for waking me,” I muttered, looking away from his gaze as I could feel my face burn from shyness.

“Of course, Baby,” Dominik grinned.  “It’s Daddy’s job to take care of you, including waking you up from those bad dreams.”

This was getting way too cheesy for me.

Frowning, I tried to wiggle out of his hold, but the man tightened his grip on me, keeping me pinned to his semi-nude body.  “Nuh-Uh,” he playfully teased.  “Baby doesn’t get out of bed until Daddy gets his good morning kiss.”  He puckered out his stubble-framed lips, even going so far as to close his eyes too.

“And if I don’t?” I challenged, getting ready for the long haul.  I barely knew this guy and there was no way that I was going to lay one on him right now.  Never mind the fact that I’d initially planned on losing my virginity to him when we’d first met… I’d recently had a massive change of heart.

The werewolf jostled our bodies around so that he had me pinned on my back and he hovered directly over me.  “Then I guess we’re just gonna have to lie in bed all day,” he countered, smirking a little bit.  “‘Cause I’m not gonna start the day without a kiss from my Baby.”

Honestly, what did I really have to lose?

“Then I suppose we’re going to stay here all day then,” I muttered, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

“Tempting,” Dominik smiled, showing off all of his sharp fangs.  “But we have to go to the store to get you some clothes.  So…”  Quickly, the werewolf leaned forward and pressed a seemingly innocent, close-mouthed kiss onto my shocked lips.

I know that I shouldn’t have concentrated too much on it, but the man’s lips were so smooth that they felt as if they’d been constructed from the softest velvet.  Yet the manly stubble of his prickled at my skin, leaving a strong tingling when he pulled away.  Damn.  It wasn’t even a make-out session or anything on level with that, but I was already out of breath and my heart thumped rapidly against my ribcage, making my limbs twitch with want.

“Good morning, my love,” Dominik smirked, totally knowing what he’d done to my body.

Ugh, this was going to be a long day.

**(,,꒪꒫꒪,,)**

“Dude!” I whined, throwing my head back in exasperation.  “This is so embarrassing!”

Now, I wasn’t one for refusing free stuff, so I’d hesitantly agreed to allow Dominik to buy some clothes for me and had wound up having to be dressed in Dominik’s t-shirt, familiar leather jacket, and oversized basketball shorts as we’d left the house.  That brought us to now…

“Baby,” Dominik frowned, easily meeting my irritated gaze with his condescending one, “that’s not how you address Daddy.”

The Anchorage Pack had its own shopping plaza sort of deal within its territory borders that was closed off to non-pack members, I’d been told on the way here.  The store reminded me a little bit of PX on Base since it seemed to encompass many different departments all in one shopping center: food court, electronics, clothing, household goods, and there was even a small section for groceries (but most of the products were meats).  The shopping center wasn’t too crowded, but there were plenty of people around to see me in the predicament that I was in— all of them without fail would gawk in awe at me.

I suppose I should explain that upon arriving at the shopping center, Dominik had yanked something out of the trunk of his car, stating that it was something meant to deter me from trying to run way since I’d proven that I wasn’t exactly trustworthy… eh, I kinda see his point, but still!  When I’d first saw what he’d been carrying, I’d nearly tried to run off again, but instead figured that I could just put up and deal with this humiliation until I managed to find the Alpha and convince him to convince Dominik to let me go home.

“Whatever,” I pouted, my face beet red when a small werewolf girl, perhaps around eight years-old cocked her eyebrow at us, asking her mom what was wrong with me… me of all people!  “Where did you even buy this thing?!”

“ _Amazon_ ,” Dominik shrugged.  “They got lots of stuff on there.”

“D-do other humans have to be in this… thing?” I grimaced, gesturing at the giant BabyBjörn that Dominik had forced me into.  It was a black, adult-sized baby carrier/backpack thingy that Dominik wore, making it so that I was several feet off the ground and forced to completely rest on his broad chest as he carried me throughout the shopping center.  I knew that the guy had some serious DDLB fantasies, but a stroller would’ve been much more doable instead of a carrier!  Seriously though.  The way the sling was designed forced me to lean all of my weight on Dominik’s chest; and because there was a MASSIVE height difference between us, my head barely reached his shoulder, resulting me sometimes (not on purpose) resting my head on his pecs, deafened by his heavy heartbeat… which sped up each time I spoke to him.  Odd.

“Most humans don’t try to run away more than once in a twenty-four hour period,” Dominik growled, his chiseled chest vibrating me as he did so.  “Consider yourself special… which you are, don’t get me wrong.”

Oh, so now he’s trying to butter me up with lies!  Well, I can see right through his scheming.  I know for a fact that I’m not special, so ha!  Caught him!

“I already promised that I wouldn’t try to run away… *cough, again,” I countered quietly, trying to keep my voice down so that I wouldn’t attract even more attention to us.  “So can I please get out of this thing? People are staring.”

Dominik tightly pursed his lips, whipping his head up to stare down the werewolves in the vicinity, baring his teeth at each and every one who dared to glance our way.  Once again, I was reminded of the fact that my kidnapper was not the most liked guy in the Pack since every other person in the shopping center instantly diverted their looks and kept more than a ten foot distance from us.  Great, so even if I were to shout out for help, none of them would lift a finger to help me… where’s Cole? He might since he doesn’t seem to be afraid of Dominik.

“There,” Dominik grinned down at me.  “Luckily for my Baby, everybody in the Pack knows not to fuck with Daddy.”

“R-really?” I swallowed, totally noticing the fearful way a majority of the smaller werewolves (which was pretty much all of them) scurried to different aisles whenever Dominik led us down one.  “How come?”

He shrugged, checking out the label on a box of laundry soap.  “The pups know that Daddy can hold his own in a fight,” he muttered, keeping one of his buff arms secured around my butt, trying to look like he was trying to take some of the strain off of his shoulders from the carrier’s straps, but I knew what he was really trying to do.  “Seriously, I’ve personally kicked the ass of each and every wolf in the Pack, even Alaric’s.”

Alaric was a pretty big dude, so that was pretty impressive.  “Even the Alpha’s?” I wondered aloud in shock.  Come to think of it, Dominik’s back had been marred with long pink scars, so I figure those were battle scars from fighting with werewolves.  Of course I get kidnapped by the lovesick werewolf who’s in the UFC’s Canine Division.

Dominik scowled deeply, roughly tossing the box of soap back onto the shelf in a huff.  “Almost every wolf’s,” he angrily amended through clenched teeth.  He shook his head and forced a smile on his face, but his reddening hue betrayed it.  “C’mon, let’s go find you some clothes.”

I silently nodded, my cheek rubbing up and down Dominik’s pec as I did so… this BabyBjörn sucks!  As I was carried down the aisles over to the boys’ clothing section (yes, I wear boys’ clothes, not mens’… I’m five foot five and weight one-hundred fifteen pounds— I’m small), I tried my best to remain inconspicuous so that others wouldn’t see me being treated like a little kid by the psycho werewolf.  Still, there were some who stared our way, so I figured that the best way to conceal my identity was to hide my face.  

Therefore, I shoved my face into Dominik’s t-shirt, feeling the hard muscles that were underneath.  He smelt kind of good, like pine trees mixed with musk, not that musk that fouls up gym locker rooms but the kind that a sexy man smells like when he puts his arm around you… um, I mean he wore some nice cologne.

I tried my best not to peek at the clothes that Dominik looked at, pretending with all of my might that I was back at home and not in this cringey predicament.  This was terrible!  I was more than capable of picking out my own clothes, let alone walking on my own!  Seriously, I haven’t used my legs to their full potential ever since I’d been kidnapped.  Luckily, the other werewolves in the area were keeping a large chunk of distance in between them and Dominik, preventing a lot of them from memorizing my embarrassed face.

“Hey, isn’t that the kid from the news?” one of them whispered aloud… well, more like stated in a hushed tone.  “What’s his name? Skye Wienerschnitzel?”  Son of a bitch!

I bristled at the idiotic name my so-called friends had given the reporter, clenching my fists in irritation.  If only they’d remember my actual last name, then perhaps I’d have some decent chance at being found and rescued.

“Relax, Baby,” Dominik cooed, gently patting my back with his large hand.  “Now, what do think about this? Would you wear this?” He held up a hanger that held a sweater with a sewn-on patch of a wolf… go figure.

“No,” I frowned, although had I not been the captive of a werewolf, I totally would’ve worn the sweater.  I love fun sweaters.

The older man shrugged and kept moving through the cluttered aisles, searching the racks for articles that I might wear.  To be honest, I wasn’t too picky when it came to clothes that I like.  All I ask is that it’s clean, doesn’t have holes, and won’t make me look like a cheap slut.  It’s cool if I look like a slut, just not cheap… dignified maybe.  However, there was no way that I planned on making this easy for Dominik.  If I refused each and every piece of fabric that he shoved my way, then eventually he’ll realize that I’m so not worth his time and let me go, right? It’s a starter and kind of my back-up plan if talking to Cole falls through.  Speaking of which, I have no clue how to get a hold of the Alpha, nor do I know what to even say to him.  How does one tell someone that their brother is a psycho?

Dominik chuckled as he looked at a t-shirt.  “Okay, we’re getting this one,” he grinned widely.  “Wanna see?”

Not really…  “Okay,” I mumbled, turning my head so that I could check out the t-shirt in the werewolf’s clutches.  My heart fell even further than it had when I’d seen the carrier.  Dominik legit held up a yellow long-sleeved shirt that had _DADDY’S BOY_ in bright red letters.  Really?! Who buys stuff like that?

“Cute, right?” Dominik smiled as he snatched a boy’s large: my size.  “Let’s see… you also need a jacket, unless you’d rather just keep Daddy’s?”

“Why do you insist on speaking in the third person?” I whined, throwing my head back in exhaustion.  Of course I didn’t want to be in this situation in which I was so humiliated and felt as if my life wasn’t even mine anymore.  I needed to get back to my friends, family, and boyfriend!  I wasn’t supposed to be the pseudo-child of a werewolf!  Plus, there was a small part of me that was bummed that if I had my own coat, then I wouldn’t be able to wear Dominik’s black leather jacket anymore that was so incredibly warm and smelt of his musk.

I have no clue why that bothered me though.

“Sounds like someone’s getting a little cranky,” he commented, mock-frowning at me.  “Is my Baby hungry?”

“Oh God…” I groaned, but my stomach loudly gurgled at the mention of food.  Of course I was hungry.  I’m a teenage boy; eating’s the best thing I do!

“I’ll hurry up and grab a handful of stuff, and we can always come back later if you need more.”  Dominik went about snatching several articles of clothing off the racks, seemingly knowing my exact size and which fabrics I preferred, including the colors that suited my skin tone the best.  H-how much did he know about me?

After he checked out (spending just over two-hundred dollars on me for clothes), he carried me over to the food court area.  Like any normal food court across America, the options consisted of pizza, Chinese, cheeseburgers, sandwiches, and some obscure place that had a ton of protein choices.

Dominik, carrying the multiple shopping bags in one hand, ran his free hand through my long hair adoringly.  “What would you like?” he asked me.

Under any regular circumstances, I probably would’ve came up with something snarky to say.  But I was pretty hungry right now.  “Um, pizza sounds good,” I answered honestly.  Hey, I gotta make the best out of any given situation, and in mine, kidnapping comes hand in hand with free food.

The older man’s smile stretched the confines of his face and he nodded.  “Yeah, that sounds good to me too,” he said, walking over to a table that was set up against the foggy window and placing the multiple bags of clothes on it.  “Why don’t you head over to the bathroom and change into some of your new clothes?”

I perked up, instantly excited by not just the fact that I’d be able to be on my feet again, but the fact that I wouldn’t have to be dressed in oversized clothes out in public anymore.  “O-okay,” I quickly nodded, my feet twitching as they longed to be back on the ground.

Dominik shuffled through one of the bags, yanking out pants and a shirt… the _DADDY’S BOY_ one.  Eh, beggars can’t be choosers.  He then unfastened the restraints on the carrier, slowly setting me down onto the ground in front of him.  As soon as there was no more bodily contact between the two of us, my skin felt assaulted by the cool air, having grown accustomed to having the man’s internal heat keeping me toasty warm.  It’ll pass, I hope.

“To the bathroom and back,” Dominik sternly said, narrowing his yellow eyes at me.  “I’ll be able to see the restroom from the line, just so you know.  Daddy’s always got an eye on you.”

“Cool, maybe you can watch me…” um yeah, I had to cut myself off in case I gave the pervert any gross ideas.  Nevertheless, I snatched the bundle of offered clothes off the table and scampered over to the bathroom so that I could change.  Luckily, the restrooms were tucked away in a far corner of the food court and I was able to snag that family one that was a solo restroom— those bathrooms never made sense to me.  Like, do families go together? Mine never has, thank God.

The clothes that Dominik had gathered for me consisted of the infamous shirt that made me look like some small fetishist, tight blue jeans that showed off my butt rather well (I might actually keep these so that I can show off my paradise to Cooper), and some pretty nice Chucks.  Minus the Daddy t-shirt, this outfit actually complimented me rather well, resulting in me turning around multiple times as I admired myself in the bathroom mirror.  Wow, Dominik really knew my figure.

Still, I knew what I needed to do: I really needed to figure a way out of here.  Now, logic dictated that Cole was my best bet at freedom since he seemed like the only werewolf who wasn’t afraid of Dominik; hence he would be able to convince him to let me go, right? It made sense in my head.  If that doesn’t work then… I don’t know, I’ll think of something else.  For now though, I really needed to figure out how to find the Alpha of the Anchorage Pack.  I have no idea how though…

I exited the bathroom, clad in my highly embarrassing shirt that several werewolves cocked their  eyebrows at.  My face was beet red, almost as hot as it had been when I’d been in the carrier— man, my life just sucks now.  I practically dragged my ass over to the far table where the stuff Dominik had purchased for me sat while Dominik stood in the long line for the pizza place.  Well, at least I’d get some time by myself.  I plopped down in the seat, staring out the window at the snowy parking lot that held several getaway vehicles… if only I knew how to hot-wire a car.

“Hey Skye!” I heard a candy-coated, cheery voice, snapping me out of my wallowing daze.

I turned to see none other than Ashlee and some tall dude walking up to where I sat.  Ashlee was all smiles, waving wildly at me with one hand while her other one was secured in the man’s that she was with.  He was insanely tall, but a little bit more on the thin side, looking more like a tree than some muscle man.  Now I have nothing extremely against Ashlee, but I already know that she’ll be all smiles and talking incessantly about how great it is to be a werewolf’s mate.

“How’s it goin’?” she asked me eagerly as she stopped at my table, even taking the seat opposite mine.  “Isn’t it great being a werewolf’s mate?” Dude, I called it, verbatim!

From across the food court, I could see Dominik tense up and look like he was trying to listen in on our conversation without being overly obvious.  His jaw clenched and he turned his head to the side, directing his ear right at me.

“Um,” I stalled, “y-yeah.”

Ashlee nodded, her hair flying about her as she did so.  “Yep,” she beamed.  “And guess what? I heard all about Nathan and Jessica, and about how Jessica managed to get away during the Run.  But the joke’s on her, ‘cause guess what? Nathan volunteered to be the wolf who keeps an eye on her from time to time.  Isn’t that funny?”

From what I could gather, Jessica was the dark-haired girl who’d managed to get away during the Mating Run.  Unfortunately for her, apparently escaping didn’t exactly guarantee her freedom since her psycho, love-obsessed wolf was going to be stalking her from the shadows from now on.  Damn.

“Oh,” I mumbled.

“Oh shoot, where are my manners?” Ashlee blabbered, not even taking a breath between sentences.  She gestured at the werewolf beside her.  “Skye, this is my mate, Anthony.  Anthony, this is Skye.  He was in the Mating Run with me and Sasha.”

The werewolf smiled shyly at me and gave me a curt nod, not bothering to offer a handshake, most likely from me having Dominik’s scent all over me.  I wasn’t stupid.

“So,” I wondered, grasping at what Ashlee had mentioned, “have you heard from Sasha at all?” Ashlee had already been aware of the existence of werewolves even before the Run, so she most likely had some insider knowledge to the Pack.  I was curious as to how my young friend was fairing, considering that he was caught after I ‘d convinced him to go outside.  

“Dude!” Ashlee exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.  “It’s been the talk of the Pack, ‘cause you know that he was claimed by Ethan, his step-brother, right?”

I nodded.

“Well, guess what?”

I silently waited, thinking that she’d continue her story.  “Wh-what?” I finally asked after an awkwardly long pause.

“Ethan got challenged,” she half-whispered, leaning closer to me as she attempted to look all serious.  I couldn’t help but notice that Anthony tensed up and his fingers flexed as he tightened his hold on his mate’s hand.

“What does that mean?” I cheekily asked, having no insight to Werewolf Terminology 101.

“Oh yeah, I forgot you’re a newb,” she shrugged.  “When a wolf gets challenged, it means that another wolf is claiming their mate as theirs.  And guess who challenged Ethan?” She balled up her free hand in gossipy excitement, her face turning red as she looked like she was about to burst.

“Who?” I pressed.

“Hunter!” Ashlee gasped, making a mind-blown gesture as she threw herself back in her seat.

Ugh, I really have no clue what’s going on in this pack.  “Who’s Hunter?” I asked her.

“Oh yeah,” she said.  “Hunter is Sasha’s step-dad.  I’m not sure how it ended, but I’m sure we’ll hear all about it later on, maybe.”

“I d-don’t get it,” I admitted.  “So another wolf can just up and lay claim to another’s mate just like that? H-how does that work?” This bit of information could actually come in handy.

“You don’t need to worry yourself with that,” Dominik interrupted as he tossed a tray with two pizza slices and a large soda onto the table, effectively shutting us up.  “‘Cause if any fuckin’ idiot challenges me for you, then it’ll be the last thing they’ll ever do… why? Have you heard something?” He narrowed his yellow eyes at me, making me tense up.

“N-no!” I hurriedly said, even waving my hands in front of me in surrender.  Around the food court, several werewolves were glancing our way, giving the furious Dominik a worried glance.  It was alarmingly obvious that the werewolf I was stuck with was not the most stable, hence there would be no way anyone would even think about challenging him.  Shoot, maybe I could convince Cooper to challenge him? I’m sure that since my boyfriend loves me dearly and would like me to be safe, that he would be willing to fight a crazy werewolf on my behalf.

Aww, that’d be so romantic!

Anthony cleared his throat, tugging Ashlee out from her seat.  “Um, we’ve got a lot to do today,” he nervously stuttered, shrinking under the glare from Dominik.  “So, um, w-we’ll see you guys later… or not.”  With that, he literally dragged the confused girl through the food court, further away from us.

Well, at least she didn’t comment on my shirt—

“Oh, and nice shirt, Skye!” Ashlee called out from across the food court before disappearing in the crowd.

Dammit!

“It is a pretty cute shirt,” Dominik added as he took the seat right next to me, scooting so close that our sides touched.  The guy even went so far as to wrap his arm around my dainty shoulders, pulling me in closer to him.  “You look so cute in your brand new clothes.”

My face practically bursted into flames.  “Th-thanks,” I muttered, having no clue what else to say.  Eh, I figure I should just take the compliment; plus, the dude had just bought me a slice of pizza.  I quietly ate my food, taking a sip of the offered soda before grimacing when Dominik took a loud gulp from the same cup, using the same straw!  This man thought that we were actually going to share a drink like we were a couple!  I didn’t even share soda with my boyfriend (Cooper didn’t like soda and had repeatedly claimed that they rotted teeth… they do, but they taste so good).

This man tried to behave as if we were some kind of cutesy couple out on a happy outing in the town!  Darn it!  We’re not a couple!  I’m already in a relationship!

We ate in silence, Dominik uncomfortably close throughout the entire time.  The other werewolves in the room kept darting confused looks our way, and there was also a large chunk of them that looked apprehensive with Dominik within their vicinity.  Plus, I couldn’t help but recall how Ashlee had brought up the topic of “Challenging”, and how Dominik and Anthony had both appeared to be irritated and uncomfortable with the idea.

Unfortunately for me, whenever there was some tiny piece of information presented to me, a million more questions popped up.  I was so confused with this whole situation, and if I was going to be forced to deal with it for the time being, then I at least wanted some damn answers!

“So, um,” I wondered aloud, picking at my pizza crust, “wh-why do a lot of the other, um, werewolves look afraid of you?”

Dominik tensed up, his arm that was secured around me feeling all the more heavier.  “Don’t worry about it,” he grunted, taking a large bite of his pizza.  “Daddy won’t hurt you.”

Um, that didn’t make me feel any better.  “D-did something happen?” I asked.  From what I could piece together from the reactions of the werewolves and from Hannah’s stories, I figured that Dominik must’ve lost his cool and went all Wolf-Rambo on the Pack.

Again, the muscles in his buff arm flexed with agitation and I could feel the heatwaves wafting off his irritated form.  “Why?” he huffed.  “Did Anthony say something?”

“N-no,” I stammered.  “Just curious.”  Okay, so obviously Dominik had a temper that he wasn’t too proud of.  Granted I hadn’t witnessed it personally, but the other wolves seemed to be quite familiar with it.

“All you need to remember is that Daddy will always protect you,” Dominik said, patting my far shoulder with his large hand.  “So don’t you worry about a single thing, Baby.”

I’m just going to throw out there that crazy people always try to reassure others not to worry about anything, just sayin’.  I also didn’t receive any kind of information whatsoever.  Therefore, all that seemed to solidify in my mind was that I needed to find Cole and quickly— but there was no way I was going to ask Dominik about his estranged brother’s whereabouts.

I didn’t bother trying to pry anything more out of the werewolf for the remainder of our lunch, staying quiet as we ate.  Once we were all finished and Dominik had dumped our trash and tray, he fastened the carrier back on him and looked down at me expectantly.

“Um, d-do I have to wear it again?” I asked, looking around the food court hesitantly as I feared having to go through that humiliation in public all over again.

Dominik scratched the back of his neck and looked like he was having some sort of inner turmoil.  “Well,” he sighed, “I guess you have been a good boy today, so I suppose you could just hold my hand instead.”  He shrugged the carrier off and stuffed it into one of the numerous shopping bags, holding out a large hand for me to take.

Darn it!  I was not able to just get some physical space from him.  Still, I figured that it’d be better to hold his hand like some stupid couple instead of having to be in the BabyBjörn all over again.

Cringing, I grabbed onto the werewolf’s large hand, feeling him immediately interlock our fingers.  Our course because of our intense size difference, his hand completely engulfed mine.  I suppose that this was less embarrassing, but the sting wasn’t even less when we walked through the food court and all of the other patrons kept staring at us, a majority giving me a sympathetic look when they saw me with Dominik.

Something was wrong with Dominik, I just know it.  Despite how relieved I’d felt when he’d woken me up from my nightmare this morning (there’s no way I’ll ever admit that to him), I knew in the pit of my stomach that there was more than meets the eye to him.  Again, my determination to escape him and the Anchorage Pack strengthened and I began to grow desperate.

I really need to get out of here!


	10. Angsty

“Angsty” - Best Coast

_I wanna stay with you / But I can’t / Because I’ve got to go to work / It’s overwhelming how much I hate everything / It’s overwhelming how much I hate everything / But you_

**(V●ᴥ●V)**   
****

“Just a couple more bites, Baby, and then you’re all done,” Dominik cooed as he spoon fed me some damn broccoli.  I hate broccoli!

I futilely attempted to squirm off of the man’s lap, twisting my torso this way and that in order to avoid the disgusting green gunk that was on the fork.  “Dude!” I complained loudly.  “If you’re gonna insist on feeding me, than can you at least not feed me crap?” I didn’t think that was too much to ask for.

Dominik mock-frowned at me.  “Aww, that’s not appropriate language for a good boy, is it?” he tsked.  “I don’t wanna have to wash your mouth out with soap.”

“Well, it’d probably taste better than this junk,” I muttered.

This was torture!

Not only was I stuck in this cruddy cabin being forced to live out some possessive werewolf’s DDLB fantasies, but he was making me eat my damn vegetables!  I’m sixteen; I can eat whatever the hell I want without his permission!  This is bullshit!  And I can swear whenever I want to as well, so ha!

The werewolf sighed and shrugged his broad shoulders that stretched the confines of his white t-shirt.  “I guess my Baby is full then,” he finally relented, setting the fork down onto the plate that sat on the coffee table in front of us.  “Besides, it’s getting late, and we have be up early tomorrow since I gotta go to work.”

I perked up and fought with all of my might to keep a smile from forming on my face.  Dominik had a job!  Apparently this werewolf pack wasn’t just some freeloading community; Dominik had a job and would be out of the house for several hours, giving me a grand opportunity to track down Cole and seek his help to get me out of this predicament.  

“O-oh?” I grinned.  “Wh-what do you do for work?”

I could feel the man’s chest puff up with pride over the fact that I was feigning an interest in his personal life.  “I’m a mechanic,” he answered.  “I fix cars.”  I should’ve figured that he would’ve had some kind of job that had to do with physical labor since he was pretty handsy in general; that and his hands were extremely rough and calloused from years of work.

I knew absolutely nothing about cars… except that one presses on the gas pedal in order to make the vehicle move forward, so yeah.  Anyways, I was fairly positive that working on cars wasn’t some kind of part-time, four hours a day kinda routine.  The man would most likely be out of the house for at least eight hours.  Yay!

“Oh, well have fun,” I commented, feeling rather excited about my prospects for tomorrow regarding my impending freedom.  It was now only a matter of hours until I was back home with my family and boyfriend with no werewolves in sight.

Dominik snorted.  “No,” he corrected.  “Since you have a problem staying put, you’re gonna go to work with Daddy and we’ll spend all day together.”

Son of a bitch!  I knew that it wouldn’t have been that easy.  “B-but I don’t know anything about working on cars!” I protested.

“You’re not going to work there, you’re just gonna stay by Daddy’s side,” he shrugged.  “That, and you get to see your Daddy all greased up and dirty from a long day’s work.”  Was that meant to be sexy?

“Cool…”

The werewolf ignored my sarcastic response and gently set me off his lap and placed me down onto the couch so that he could put our dirty dishes away.  As soon as my butt was on the couch cushion, I noticed just how lumpy and uncomfortable the sofa was.  I could’ve sworn that even one of the springs were poking through, attempting to stab through one of my cheeks.  Man, this wasn’t as comfy as Dominik’s lap… oh shit!  I didn’t mean that.

A headache formed as my brain was assaulted with all sorts of turmoil.  I knew that I had to escape Dominik’s clutches somehow, and I also was aware that finding Cole was the easiest method of doing so.  Also, there was also something that was known as “Challenging” that meant that another werewolf could fight Dominik for ownership of me.  It was a tantalizing and frightening idea.  Dominik was obviously a violent man and the Anchorage Pack apparently feared him for some unknown reason that he refused to tell me.  Therefore, if another wolf ever did challenge him, then I ran the risk of running into someone better or worse than my kidnapper.  To make matters even worse, Dominik looked so frickin’ fine as he worked around the kitchen, his biceps flexing with each subtle movement of his.

My face immediately turned bright red at having caught myself perving out.  Yes, Dominik was a crazy dude who had kidnapped me, but he was so sexy!  I cannot stress that enough.  He was well over six feet tall and he had muscles upon muscles.  All of that along with his killer smile and sandy blond hair that begged me to run my hands through it— yeah, his picture would be total spank bank material.  However, he’s a psycho werewolf who kidnapped me, so his image kinda makes me go flaccid… almost.

This was really bad.

Knock!  Knock!

There was loud knocking on the front door, startling me and making Dominik scowl in irritation.  “Who the fuck is coming over here at this time of hour?” he grunted, slamming the plate that he washing down into the sink before stomping into the living room.

He flung the front door wide open, straightening his shoulders and attempting to look bigger for whoever the visitor was.

“What?” he barked, sounding completely done with his life.

“Aww, c’mon now,” I overheard a familiar, deep voice tease.  “Is that anyway to speak to your Alpha, Pup?” Cole!  Holy crap, the Alpha was here and I hadn’t even actively sought him out.  Talk about nice coincidences.

Quickly hopping off the couch, I shuffled my feet closer to the doorway, trying to peek at Dominik’s brother from over my captor’s broad shoulder.  Dominik, however, must’ve sensed me approaching somehow because he whipped his head around and glared at me with his yellow eyes.

“Go to our room,” he ordered through clenched fangs.  “Now!”

“There’s no need for that, Pup,” Cole snorted as he easily pushed himself past Dominik, entering the small cabin as if he were the one paying the bills.  Now that I was seeing the werewolf brothers together underneath the same roof and outside of a car, I could more easily see the physical differences between the two of them.  Whereas Cole was tall and full of muscles, he appeared to have more of a professional look to him, giving off the appearance of a professor at a university almost… a professor of kinesiology.  Meanwhile, although Dominik was tall, he looked more stocky when compared to his big brother, coming off as more of a pissed off student in said professor’s class.  

Seriously though, Dominik looked pissed the fuck off as the Alpha stood in the cabin.  His jaw was clenched and there was a reddish hue to his face as he stared him down, his fingers twitching as his hands curled into fists.  He rapidly covered the distance between us as he yanked me into his chest, keeping both of his buff arms secured around me.

“What do you want?” he grunted, twisting his body so that part of him shielded me from his brother’s view.  The way he behaved reminded me of when I was in school and I would try to stealthy open up a packet of gum in class, trying to do so without my classmates seeing so that I wouldn’t have to share.  The man even let out the smallest growl that I’ve ever heard from him, loud enough to prove that he wasn’t pleased that the Alpha was in his house, yet quiet enough so as not to be outright disrespectful.

Cole didn’t seem bothered by Dominik’s anger in the least; in fact, he looked almost amused.  He crossed his larger arms in front of his buffer chest, smirking as he cocked his head to the side.  “You know the rules, Pup,” he taunted… was ‘Pup’ some kind of insult within the werewolf community? “Blocks take rotating shifts in guarding the territory’s border.  And guess which block’s night it is tonight?”

Dominik’s growling grew a little more insistent, rumbling deep within his chest and vibrating me in the process.

“So since the omegas tend a be a bit on the, *ahem, weaker side of the spectrum…” He gave Dominik the up-down, “…I’m gonna need to you pull a double shift until six so that you can help keep some of them in line.  Understand?”

Dominik’s already hard jaw clenched even more as he sharply inhaled.  “You know that I have to be at work at seven, right?” he spat angrily.

Cole shrugged.  “Tough luck, Pup.”  His eyes darted over towards me, the left side of his mouth pulling up a little higher… I think.  I’m not quite sure since his beard shielded his lips a little bit.

This was awesome though!  If Cole ordered Dominik to go on some sort of border patrol thingy tonight, then I could totally leave the territory tonight as well.  Repeating last night’s plan would most likely result in another epic fail, and I don’t have a car so I’m not sure quite how to do that.  But I can figure that out later on.  For now, I was virtually jumping up and down in my skin over the idea of having my freedom from this mess within my reach.  

♫ _Dominik’s gonna leave, and I’m gonna flee!_ ♫

That has a nice ring to it, right?

“Fine,” Dominik hissed, stomping towards the stairs, keeping me locked in his embrace, making me have to almost run in order to keep from falling flat on my face in front of the Alpha.  “Just lemme get my Mate all bundled up first.”

What?!

“Huh?” I gasped, trying to stop in my tracks, but I was still dragged.  “Wh-why do I have to go too?” I wasn’t a werewolf, so obviously the best place for me would be indoors and not outside in the frigid Alaskan night.

“He is right, Dom,” Cole smirked.  “Thermometer says it’s minus two tonight.  That’s pretty damn cold for a human.”

If he could, I’m pretty sure that Dominik would’ve exploded right on the spot as he had a stare down with his brother.  My kidnapper tensed up and his muscles seemed to flex as he tried with all of his will not to attack his alpha, his upper lip curling over his fangs in a clear sign of displeasure.

“I’m not going to leave my Baby unattended,” he muttered.  “I wouldn’t be a very good Daddy if I were to do that.”  He continued towards the stairs, refusing to loosen his grip on me in the slightest.

Cole recoiled physically.  “Eww, what did you just call yourself?” he winced, looking squeamish as he scrunched up his face.  He shook his head and erected his posture, squaring his shoulders as his smirk made a comeback.  “Pup, I’ll watch your Mate for you.  Consider it a personal favor from your Alpha.”

Dominik froze on the first step, another growl erupting from his powerful chest.  He let me go and gave me a light tap on the back, telling me to keep ascending as he spun around to confront Cole.  “No way!” he roared, claws unsheathing from his hands.

Cole didn’t seem at all phased by his outburst, even going so far as to snicker at the irate man in front of him.  “Dom, I don’t need to remind you of the last time you tried to defy me, do I?” he mocked and then gestured towards me with a flick of his wrist.  “Or, would you like me to completely humiliate you in front of the boy?” With that, his own black claws elongated from his hands, looking both sharper and longer than Dominik’s.  What the hell? Everything about Cole appeared to be an upgraded version of Dominik— his height, his muscles, his claws, his fangs, and even his calm demeanor.

That didn’t quash Dominik’s anger in the least— it actually made it grow tenfold.  The smaller werewolf bared his fangs full on and shoved me behind him, stomping forward with rage as he snarled at his older brother.  

“Just what are you trying to do, Cole?” he demanded.

Cole’s mouth twitched and he momentarily grimaced, displaying his much more powerful fangs to us.  “You may address me as ‘Alpha’, Pup,” he corrected, puffing out his muscular chest.  “And there is no ulterior motive if that’s what you’re wondering.  And I’m giving you an Alpha’s Order to go and perform your patrolling duties tonight.  I don’t want to hear anymore about it, understand?”

Dominik’s body flinched and his muscles tensed up as his face grew redder, coming close to purple.  A prominent vein popped out on his pissed off forehead as he heavily sighed and hung his head.  “Fine,” he mumbled, his shoulders drooping as he walked up to the third stair where I watched the entire ordeal go down.

“Don’t you worry about a thing, Pup,” Cole smiled warmly, but his eyes were narrowed.  “I’ll take very good care of the boy.”

Dominik’s Adam’s apple quivered as he longed to tell off the Alpha, but no harsh words came out for some reason.  Instead he turned to me, his yellow eyes pained as he wrapped me tightly in his arms, keeping me close to his warm and comfy chest.  “I guess I gotta go for now, Baby,” he sadly said, his voice low and almost robotic.  “But Daddy will be right back in the morning, I promise.”

But I won’t… hehe.

“Sure,” I shrugged, trying to look disappointed so that my kidnapper wouldn’t suspect a thing.

He whipped his head around to stare daggers at Cole.  “Remember: He’s mine!” he barked, tugging on my sweater’s collar to show off the bite mark that marred my shoulder.

Alpha snickered.  “Don’t worry, Pup.  You’ll get your grown up fangs soon and then you can leave an even bigger mark.”

I may not be the smartest guy in town, but I knew for a fact that these two brothers hated each other.  It was obvious in the way that Cole instigated arguments and loved to poke the bear (or wolf), trying to get a rise out of Dominik.  It also seemed as if poor Dom was constantly on the verge of an aneurism every time his brother was within fifteen feet of him… was I feeling bad for my kidnapper? 

No, that was impossible!  Dominik was a possessive jerk and I was going to leave him eventually, so I shouldn’t give two shits about his feelings.  However, when I saw the grown man’s body concave in on itself with disappointment and I felt his arms tighten every couple of milliseconds because he didn’t want to let me go, there was a pang of guilt detectable in my gut.  Or, maybe it wasn’t guilt; perhaps it was just indigestion from the broccoli that I’d been forced to eat.

Dominik loudly sighed again, allowing a small whimper to slip out from his full lips.

Dammit, yeah, it’s guilt.

“Um,” I mumbled, unsure what I was doing or even why I doing it, “it’ll be okay… Daddy.”  Damn, my face immediately burned a bright scarlet as soon as I saw Dominik’s yellow eyes widen and felt him purr with utter delight.  I swear that it was something instinctual, totally bypassing my brain as it came to life.

The man buried his face into the crook of my neck, deeply inhaling my scent.  “Alright, Baby,” he breathed, “Daddy will be back later.”  After one last glare at Cole, he allowed a final growl to rumble out.  “He’s mine, don’t forget that.”  With that, he opened his mouth wide and dragged his wide tongue up from my chin all the way to my eyebrow, leaving a long trail of saliva that cooled as soon as the air caressed it.

I was stunned silent, cringing inwardly as I longed for nothing more than to wipe Dominik’s possessive spit off of my frickin’ face.  What the hell?!

Cole snorted and rolled his eyes, his biceps flexing out of his sleeves as his arms were crossed in front of him out of sheer boredom mixed with taunting amusement.

Dominik stood away from me, cupping my small and dazed face in both of his large, warm hands.  “Daddy loves you,” he cooed, quickly pressing his lips to my forehead.  “I’ll see you in the morning, my love.”  He then released me and stalked past he Alpha, making sure to roughly bump shoulders with him in that douchebag way that I’ve seen jerks do on TV.  After taking one last longing look my way, Dominik stormed out of the cabin, slamming the door loudly behind him.

This was weird.  

Ever since I’d gotten kidnapped, all I’ve craved was for Dominik to leave so that I could manage to escape.  That was all I’ve been wishing for for hours!  If that’s the truth, then why was I plagued with some deep seeded trouble that seemed to bubble up within my gut? There was something wrong with me, evidently, because as soon as the door was closed and I overheard Dominik’s car speed off down the road, my stomach did little flips— but they weren’t flips of joy, no.  These were something different, something completely on the other side of the spectrum.  I’ve experienced something similar to them before as a kid when my father had gotten deployed and I’d been really sad that he was gone for several months; but those felt like teeny tiny speed bumps compared to the roller coaster that I lived through now that Dominik was leaving to do patrol… for one night!

I must be dying and the delirium is setting in.  There’s no other logical explanation.

I couldn’t dwell on that right now though.  Dominik was out of the house for tonight only, leaving me with only a handful of hours to escape this hellish and perverted prison that I’d been sentenced to.  And the key to my freedom was standing in the living room, eying the décor in Dominik’s house with a judgmental gaze.

“I always seem to forget how small this crap shack is,” he muttered, shaking his head to himself.

Okay, so now, how do I do this? Should I just outright ask the Alpha werewolf to release me from the Anchorage Pack so that I could go back to my life in Fairbanks? Do I play it cool and hint that I want to leave until he suggests it himself? Or, was there a third option that I haven’t quite thought of yet?

I awkwardly remained on the staircase, still partly stunned from Dominik licking me like I was a dog bone that he was territorial over and also a little weirded out from my newfound guilt for the werewolf.  Seriously though, he’d looked like one of those pitiful puppies in those depressing animal cruelty PSA’s with their sad eyes and heart-gripping whimpers.  Dang.

Shaking the unwanted feelings from my body, I slowly made my way down the stairs, figuring that it was best to gradually steer the conversation towards Cole releasing me from the Pack.  I figured that he was the Alpha, so he would be the one who had the authority to do so, and the best way to communicate with any sort of leader was with dignity and respect.

“So…” I began, a little unsure how to go about speaking to an Alpha werewolf.  I wasn’t too familiar with werewolf hierarchy just yet, but from TV shows that I’ve binged, I knew that they tended to be a little bit more on the dominate side… hmm, Dominik should’ve been an Alpha based on that criteria.

“So,” Cole playfully repeated, smirking a little bit.  “It’s okay, Skye.  You don’t have to be nervous around me.  I won’t bite… at least not too hard.”  He winked at me and then sauntered over to the sofa where he plopped himself down and began to flip through the channels.

Wh-why did he wink at me?

Again, I was silent in shock, my mouth desert dry as I completely failed to come up with a response other than, “…eh…”  Eloquent, I know.

Cole glanced at me from over this broad shoulder as he lounged out on the couch.  “So are you gonna stand there all night?” he asked, chuckling a little bit.  “Or, are you gonna come over here and sit with me?” The guy even went so far as to pat the cushion next to him with his large hand.

A cold tremor shot through my spine and my conscience told me not to go to the couch for reasons unknown, believing that it was inherently wrong for me to sit down right next to another man.  I’m not exactly sure why, but I had a sinking feeling that Dominik had something to do with it.

Still, I ignored that cringe-worthy voice in the back of my head that told me to go upstairs and wait in the bedroom for Daddy to come home— what the fuck!? Where did that come from? Ugh, it must’ve been the broccoli that Dominik had forced me to eat; it’d been tainted somehow.

I tiptoed over to the couch and took a tentative seat at the far end of it, leaving a massive chunk of distance between me and the Alpha.  I hadn’t even uttered a single word to the man and already my heart was racing and my palms were all sweaty and nasty.  Maybe he just makes me nervous due to his social standing within the Pack? I think that’s why I seem to be having this sort of reaction.

Cole cocked his eyebrow at the cushion in between us.  “You are aware that I don’t have fleas, right?” he joked.  “There’s no need to be shy with your Alpha.”  So werewolves can have fleas? He scooted over, taking up the middle cushion, our sides touching as he continued to search for a show to watch.

This was weird.  Something was definitely up, and it totally added weight to how Dominik had behaved before he left to do patrol.  Then again, there was nothing really too special about me, so perhaps Cole just had one of those talkative/flirtatious personalities? Either way, my heart continued to speed up to dangerous levels and my bottom lip quivered to match my apprehension.  I couldn’t help but feel that familiar sensation of impending doom as I sat next to the Alpha, my instincts informing me that I shouldn’t be doing this, that I should be sitting… with someone else who shall go unnamed.

Ugh!  Why? Seriously, just why?

“So, um,” I tried again, wanting to manage to steer any kind of conversation towards convincing Cole to order Dominik to let me go, “I t-take it Dominik has a bit of a temper, huh?” Why not start with the obvious? It was alarmingly evident in the fearful reactions of several pack members that Dominik must’ve possessed a short fuse that was very explosive, hence why they appeared to constantly walk on eggshells around the man.

Cole snorted and turned off the TV.  “Really?” he chuckled.  “Of all the topics that we could talk about, you wanna talk about my brother?” He shook his head as he gave a hearty laugh, making my face burn brighter with embarrassment.  “Yeah, Dom’s never thought things through before he acted… I’m sure you can speak from experience, amiright?”

True, the guy had freakin’ kidnapped me!  That’s the epitome of not thinking things through!    Instead of voicing my opinion, I just nodded, blushing even deeper when I felt the soft fabric of the Alpha’s t-shirt rubbing against my smooth cheek.

“When he was just a pup, he would always start fights with the other pups and then I’d be forced to clean up the mess.  It eventually got so bad that when we were teenagers, he tried to go against the former Alpha, our father, and nearly got himself thrown out of the Pack.”

Whoa, he’d almost been thrown out of the Pack— and by his own dad? Dang.

“Anyways, once I was named Alpha, I allowed him to remain in the Pack after a little, *ahem, scuffle as long as he took on the title of omega.  Shoot, my old man had even mentioned a few times that he would’ve named Dom his successor due to his strong will and persistence when it comes to things he wants— but that temper totally fucked him over.”

So, to summarize, Dominik was almost the Alpha?! But then he messed up by allowing his temper to get the best of him, resulting in him being on the last rung of the totem pole.  Dang, okay.  Things were finally starting to make a little sense here.  It’s about darn time!  Still, I suppose that Cole loved his baby brother since he allowed him to remain in the Pack after some sort of cryptic fight.

“Enough about that loser brother of mine, though,” Cole yawned.  “Tell me about yourself, Skye.”  He placed a large hand on my upper thigh, making me jerk in surprise.  His touch was warm, but it lacked the tingles that Dominik’s touch left on my skin.

“Uh,” I muttered, trying to fight through the flipping motions in my stomach, “there’s not really much to say.”

Cole mock frowned and gave me a playful nudge, but he was so strong that it made me collapse over the armrest.  “I’m sure that there’s tons of interesting stuff goin’ on in that cute little head of yours.”

D-did he just technically call me cute?

He glanced at the giant, manly wristwatch that he wore, his fangs poking out over his bottom lip as his smile grew even larger.  “Well, we have all night together,” he smiled.  “That’s tons of time to learn a lot about each other.”

Flashes of Dominik snarling resurfaced in my memory, making me purse my lips as I knew for a dead fact that this was what he’d been pissed about.  Dominik must’ve known for sure that his brother would’ve been really friendly to the point of seemingly flirting.  Again, I was confronted with sheer confusion over why I was so concerned with what Dominik thought though.  Maybe I’m having a stroke?

“I can tell you can be on the shy side,” Cole said, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table, “so I think I’ll make this easy for you.  I’ll say something about me, and then you say something about you.  Deal?”

Swallowing loudly, I nodded.  “O-okay,” I stammered, unsure as to why Cole was so interested in little ol’ me.

“Let’s see,” Cole wondered aloud, pretending to yawn as he stretched out his arms, allowing his right one to drape down over my small shoulders.  “Hmm… my favorite color is red.  Now you go.”

Oh, I guess that this was innocent enough.  “Um,” I said, my voice soft and quiet as I was still a little apprehensive underneath the stare of the Alpha werewolf, “my favorite soda is Pepsi.”

“Mine too,” Cole grinned.  “Another fact about me: I don’t have a Mate…yet.”

Oh, okay, so we’re just going to jump from colors and soda all the way to personal lives now.  “Oh,” was all I said.  I didn’t know if that was potentially a sore subject considering that it seemed as if a Mate was the center of a werewolf’s world, according to Alaric and Dominik. 

He continued speaking.  “Yep,” he sighed.  “I suppose you could say that I’m a bachelor on the prowl, literally, since some Alphas, including me, possess the ability to choose their own Mate instead of relying on a random bond to form.”

“And you haven’t found someone to make your Mate yet?” I asked.

Cole just smirked to himself.  “It’s just a matter of time now,” he answered, a faint smile detectable on his full lips that were framed by his beard.

For a few more minutes, we exchanged little tidbits about one another.  I learned that Cole loved popcorn, hated blueberries, had three cars, and his first job had been as a waiter at Olive Garden.  Not wanting to reveal too much about myself to a random stranger, I lied and told him that I could benchpress two-hundred pounds, that I could speak four languages, and that I’d never eaten lobster (that last one was true since I’m kind of poor).  The entire time though, Cole’s arm remained over my shoulders and he’d scoot a little bit closer to me on the couch until we were smooshed together like sandwich bread.  Dang, if Dominik were here, he would’ve lost his shit.

Time was starting to pass and we had begun to watch TV, and I was beginning to grow a little antsy as I longed to finally ask Cole to help me out with my predicament.  

“H-hey, Cole?” I stuttered.

“Yeah, Skye?” he answered, his yellow eyes still glued to the glowing TV screen, but he patted my far shoulder with his hand to indicate that he was listening.

“I w-was wonderin’,” I said, “I have a, uh, friend who’s in the hospital Downtown, and I would like to visit him if that’s okay.”  I made sure to refer to Cooper as just a friend that way in case Dominik were to get tipped off, then he wouldn’t think to come after my boyfriend again.

The Alpha nodded, clenching his strong jaw.  “Oh,” he mused.  “Would you like to go tonight?”

Holy crap!  I didn’t think that he’d be so on board without me having to come up with some elaborate tale of how my “friend” had wound up in the hospital in the first place. I fought with myself to not bounce up and down in my seat, eager to rescue Cooper and flee to Fairbanks together.  In my head, if we reunited at the hospital, then we could figure out how to hide from crazy werewolves together, making it a little easier to deal with since there’s strength in numbers, right? The same saying must apply to hiding from monsters.

“Pl-please,” I nodded.

Cole’s lips pursed into a fine line.  “I don’t think Dom would be happy if I took you outside of the territory,” he admitted before standing to his feet and offering me a large hand.  “So let’s do it.”  He flashed me another wide smile, easily helping me to my shaky feet.

“Th-thank you!” I breathed, totally unsure if this was reality or not.  Lately, my luck had been complete and utter shit.  However, after just an hour and a half of being alone with the Alpha werewolf, he was going to take me to the hospital where I’d be with Cooper again!  Not only was I going to be able to be with my boyfriend again, but I’d also be fleeing from Dominik all at the same time.  Two birds with one stone!  This was awesome and I managed to stomp the bubbling guilt down to the dirt, eager to move on with my life without a possessive werewolf with a serious Daddy!Kink.

I large smile grew on my face, and my cheeks even hurt due to its girth (That’s what she said).

“Of course,” Cole commented as he led the way out the door.  “Anything to see that beautiful smile.”

There he goes again with that overly happy and kind personality.  But oh well, I’m sure that I’m reading into things that don’t exist.  All I could focus on was that Cooper and I would be together again and there would be no more Dominik.

My smile faltered at that last thought, but I shook it away and forced myself to grin again as I trailed behind the muscly Alpha whose body swayed back and forth with power as he walked towards the front door of the cabin.  In the distance, I overhead a loud howl, sending both a shiver of fear and remorse throughout my core again.  

Whatever.  I’m sure that once I’m with my boyfriend again, everything will go back to normal… a perverted and sick part of me is kinda curious if he’ll let me call him “Daddy” though.  Hmm…


	11. Sea Creatures

“Sea Creatures” - SOAK

_I don’ t think they know what they mean / I don’t think they know what love is / Throw it around like it’s worthless / I don’t think they know what love is_

**(V●ᴥ●V)**

The stars were finally aligning and fate was smiling my way because I was at long last on my way to freedom after having been kidnapped by a lovesick werewolf.  
 ****

After just a few minutes of being babysat (there really was no other non-demeaning way to describe it) by Cole, I’d actually managed to convince him to take me to the hospital in Downtown Anchorage so that I could rescue my boyfriend, Cooper.  Once we are reunited, then we can put our heads together and figure out a way out of this hellish situation.  Sure, some may call me crazy for wanting to run back to the loving arms of my unfaithful boyfriend.  However, there are many reasons as to why I choose Cooper over Dominik.  

1). Cooper’s my first love.  One doesn’t just get over their first love just like that— we can work through anything if our hearts are truly in it.  Mine definitely is.

2). Being with Cooper is ten times better than going throughout my teen years, and potentially later adult life, all by myself with no one to love me.

3). Cooper is not a mutant dog.  Honestly, this one is worth one trillion points on any kind of scale.

Cole had had a chauffeur drive him in his limo again, which was parked right outside, looking extremely out of place in the run-down cul de sac.  Apparently “Alpha” was somewhat akin to “King” based on the regal demeanor in which Cole held himself.  For real, his shoulders were constantly squared and whenever he walked, his head was always head up high with pride.  He had a buttload of self-confidence… damn, I wish I did too.  Plus, he was driven around in a limo and his clothes were pristinely pressed and smelled of that expensive laundry detergent that contained that scent that lingered throughout the day.  Meanwhile, my mom bought ours with a coupon, so the scent always disappeared within minutes.

The Alpha held open the door for me, even signaling with a swing of his buff arm to go ahead and get in the limo.  Dang, how chivalrous… not even Cooper held the door open for me.

“Um, thanks?” I muttered, unsure as to why Cole was being so nice to me.  We’d barely known each other, but the man was already behaving as if we were close friends or something like that.  Regardless, I got inside the limo, scooting all the way to the very last seat at the opposite end, chalking up Cole’s nice attitude to the entire family just have zero boundaries.  I mean, Dominik had kidnapped me and had claimed to be in love with me (and we barely knew each other… well, I barely knew him— he eerily knew a lot about me).

Cole got in the limo, immediately cocking his eyebrow over my choice of seat.  “Do I smell bad or something?” he chuckled as he closed the door shut behind him.

“N-no,” I coughed.  “You smell…” Really good, actually.  “…nice.”

My face began to heat up within the confines of the vehicle and I longed for nothing more than for the driver to get us to the hospital in record speed so that I could get the hell out of here and not have to constantly be humiliated by mine and others’ actions.

The limo rumbled to life and it slowly swayed back and forth as the driver drove us down the road.  The ride was really smooth and the leather seats inside were soft to the touch, crafted from luxurious material that must’ve cost quite a pretty penny.  The inside was so spacious that handfuls more people could fit inside and still not have to fight for leg room— suffice it to say: This was a really nice ride.  It made Dominik’s car look seriously outdated by comparison and it made Cooper’s look like a shopping cart.

“So, if you think I smell… nice, I believe it was,” Cole smiled, his fangs poking out of his mouth as he grinned my way, “why don’t you scoot a little closer to me?” He patted the seat cushion next to him, reminding me of how he’d wanted me to sit next to him in Dominik’s cabin as well.  

This was a little weird.

I know that Dominik and his brother, Cole, did not get along.  That was painfully crystal clear as to how they constantly seemed to be staring daggers at one another and by Dominik’s cold attitude/shortness.  Therefore, a small voice in the back of my head (I think it’s called my conscience) whispered that Cole could possibly just be acting flirtatious for the sake of pissing off his little brother.  Well, I do suppose that if one truly wanted to get under Dominik’s skin, the best way would be for them to mess with me seeing as how the dude was my self-proclaimed Daddy… not that I accepted his awkward role in my life whatsoever.

Whichever way my brain thought about it, the far side of the limousine seemed like the safest spot.  “I, uh, I’m fine,” I shyly said, sinking deeper into the cushions.  “I kinda like my spot here.”

Cole puckered out his lower lip in a mock pouting fashion.  “Aww, okay,” he teased before scooting across the row of seats that lined the inside until our sides were pressed together.  “I guess I should just take the initiative and move myself.”  Once again, he placed his heavy arm over my shoulders, not even bothering to be playful or coy about it this time.

I was speechless, my throat hurting from going dry so quickly.  I had no clue how to respond in any kind of situation like this.  Perhaps I was just being an egomaniac, thinking that Cole was flirting with me.  I mean, Cooper had been the first/only person to show me any kind of romantic interest in my life— and that had taken fifteen years for me to come across!  Therefore, based on that fact, it’s correct to deduce that I am so not worth it.  Period.  With that in mind, I can totally cross out any interest that I may think that Cole might have in me because it’s absolutely too farfetched of an idea.  Meanwhile, Dominik was a fluke (I have no clue why he made me his mate).

Cole squeezed my shoulder, snapping me out of my mental rationalizing.  “So,” he purred, “this friend we’re gonna visit, is he just a friend or something more?”

“He’s j-just a friend,” I lied, trying not to look at the Alpha dead in the eyes lest something on my face betray me.  I can’t play poker at all since I’ve been told that I suck at lying… and I don’t quite understand all the confusing rules.

“Oh?” Cole teased, toying with a stray thread on my long-sleeve shirt with his thick fingers.  “So this ‘friend’ wouldn’t just so happen to be the infamous Cooper White, would it?”

My jaw dropped and I couldn’t contain the whimper that slipped out from my parted lips.  How could Cole have guessed that my so-called “Friend” was really my boyfriend? Was I that obvious, or could he perhaps have been infected with Dominik’s stalker tendencies? N-no, there was no way— I’m delusional.

“N-no,” I lied.  “It’s a friend from, uh, high school.  But no, i-it’s not Cooper.  In fact, I’m not even sure wh-who that is.  Who is that?” Damn, I was starting to ramble now that I found myself underneath the microscope.  My face began to burn as blush overtook it, causing the temperature to rise in the suddenly cramped limousine.

The Alpha snickered to himself, his massive shoulders bobbing as he did so.  “Sure you don’t,” he smirked, slightly shaking his head.  “But let’s just say that if you were to visit your soon-to-be ex-boyfriend, I think that we could both agree that such a thing would be a complete waste of your precious time.”

My soon-to-be what?!

“Huh?” I gasped, trying to shift away from Cole inside the limo, but his arm around my shoulders made me stay put right next to him.

I was right before when I’d felt a little hesitant about getting inside the limo with Cole.  There was something up with him— I don’t think that he himself was flirting with me, but perhaps his brother, Dominik, had actually convinced him to try to get me to break up with Cooper.  O.M.G.!

That’s it!

I knew it!  Dominik and Cole’s feud must’ve been just for show, and they were really scheming together.  Now that it was smack right in front of my face, it made perfect sense; Dominik had put the Alpha up to trying to talk me out of leaving with Cooper— how else would Cole have known who my boyfriend is? There’s no other explanation!

The Alpha’s smirk reached his eyes, which narrowed as they gazed out the blacked-out windows of the limo.  I couldn’t see a thing outside, partly due to the nighttime darkness and also the blinding snow flurries that contrasted heavily with the blackness of the hour.

“It’ll all make sense in a little bit, don’t worry,” Cole tried to reassure me, patting my shoulder with his large hand again.

That didn’t make me any less tense at all.  In fact, all it did was cause my panic levels to grow ferociously, causing me to anxiously bounce my legs as I awaited whatever dark fate lurked at the hospital for me.  I just prayed that Cooper was safe and wasn’t in any more danger than he’d already been in.  I mean, the only reason as to why he’d been admitted in the first place was because Dominik had allegedly lost his temper with him, sending him to the ICU thanks to his super sharp claws and teeth.  Well, my kidnapper has yet to vocally admit what he’d done, but who else could it have been?

The limo continued to speed down the road, causing me to constantly sway back and forth with every turn it took, which resulted in my tiny body jostling up against Cole’s much, much larger one.  Like with Dominik, I was reminded about how small I was as I sat next to Cole, totally not helping my anxiety.  Shoot, if the thought ever crosses his mind, Cole can literally rip me into two pieces with his bare hands.  

“What do you mean by that?” I nervously asked, swallowing loudly as my stomach began to twist and turn, making me feel queasy.

“It means that you’ll just have to be patient,” Cole teased, poking me on the nose with his large index finger.  “Silly boy, just listen to your Alpha and wait and see.  Trust me, it’ll be worth it in the end.”

Wh-what does that mean?

I was so screwed.  I knew that something bad was just waiting to happen.  With the way my luck’s been going lately, there was absolutely no other possibility.  Perhaps Dominik and Cole would take turns having their way with me? *Gasp, no!

“Um, h-how do you know about Cooper?” I stammered, trying to do anything to get myself to calm down, even if it meant trying to pry more information of out from the older man.  “D-did Dominik put you up to something?”

Cole cocked his eyebrow down at me.  “Dom?” he wondered, sincerely looking confused.  “That fool didn’t put me up to anything, as if he could actually come up with a plan.  Seriously, I have to admit and let you know for your sake that my brother’s not the brightest guy around.”

Well, duh.

“I mean, he hasn’t even knotted you yet,” he continued, once again shaking his head disappointedly.  “I’m just throwing out there, that if you were mine, I would’ve courted you way differently.  And we definitely would’ve knotted by now.”

There was that term again: “Knotting”.  Dominik had brought it up the other day, but hadn’t gone too much into detail about it.  From what I could gather, it was some sort of act involved in werewolf courting that was traditionally done on nights when there’s a full moon.  Unfortunately, that was so not enough information for me to form some sort of idea as to what it actually was.

“Um, what is ‘Knotting’?” I asked the Alpha, noting that a pinkish hue spread all over this face as soon as I’d asked him the question.

“You mean that Dom hasn’t explained ‘Knotting’ to you?” he scoffed, running a hand through his thick, blond hair.

I shook my head, accidentally bumping into the man thanks to another sharp turn that the driver took.

Cole snorted, a deep rumble vibrating his chest— but this one wasn’t annoyed like most of Dominik’s.  Instead, it sounded happy or giddy for some reason.  Whatever, maybe I’m imagining things.  “Well,” he mused, “I suppose that as your Alpha, it is kind of my duty to help out new pack members with their transition into the Pack.  So I can explain ‘Knotting’ to you.”  A deep smile settled onto his chiseled face as well as some more light blush.

“Oh, um, okay?” I reluctantly accepted, unsure as to why this term seemed to be so important to werewolves.  I mean, Dominik had sounded pretty bummed out that he’d missed the allotted timeframe to do it.

“So,” Cole began after he cleared his throat, his arm becoming all the more heavier as he relaxed his body, “there are three major steps in Werewolf Courting that the Anchorage Pack recognizes.”

“I’m gonna go off on a limb and guess that ‘Kidnapping’ is the first one?” I chuckled, although it really wasn’t meant to be a joke.

The Alpha snorted again, shaking his head sullenly.  “No,” he frowned.  “I can’t really speak for my brother’s actions.  That being said, the first real step is the Mating Run.  I’m sure that my Beta had explained the significance of the Run to you, so I won’t dwell too much on it.”

Alaric had told me in excruciatingly boring detail about how the Mating Run was like some sort of demented contest where if I lost, I’d be the property of a werewolf for the rest of my life; if I won, then I’d be stalked by a werewolf for the rest of my life.  Wow, such great options…

“The next is the ‘Marking’, in which a wolf bites their mate on the shoulder.  This leaves a scar that behaves kind of like an engagement ring— that’s the only human equivalent I can think of.  Anyways, it shows that the mate is taken and is off limits to other wolves… but, like engagement rings, a mate can obtain a new mark from another wolf.  Just sayin’.”

Damn, that would suck ass if another werewolf just up and trotted along, biting me on my shoulder again.  That shit had hurt like a bitch!  I don’t wanna go through that again!  Luckily (kinda), Dominik has proven to be quite the territorial dude, so I highly doubt that any other wolf would ever gain the opportunity to come and try to bite me.

Cole’s smirk grew and his arm muscles tensed up.  “And,” he grinned, “that brings us to the final step: ‘Knotting’.  Once a mate is knotted, the bond is forever sealed and they cannot be challenged for.  I’m hesitant to compare it to a marriage because when it comes down to mates, there’s no such thing as a divorce.  However, marriage is the closest thing you humans have come up with.”

Oh!  So it was kind of a “Tying the Knot” kind of deal, hence why it’s called “Knotting”— it all makes sense now.  I was begrudgingly aware of the fact that Dominik had fooled himself into believing that he was actually in love with me, so that must’ve been why he’d been so blue that he’d missed his chance.  I mean, I knew that he must’ve been under some serious spell given his stalking and semi-obsession with me (I still can’t believe it was over me… poor Dominik), so of course he’d want to, *ahem, knot me… however someone does that.  Again, I’m willing to bet that a piece of rope is involved someway.

“So,” I mumbled, curiosity getting the best of me, “how do you knot someone?” Fearful mental flashes of Dominik tying me up in a basement flickered through my head, and I needed to make sure that bondage wasn’t the central theme.

“Wow, you really want the whole lesson?” Cole laughed, nudging into me playfully.  “I should probably just give you a hands-on experience… I-I’m just kidding.  No, when a wolf knots his mate, they have sexual intercourse, plain and simple.  However, the main difference is that the wolf’s penis will bloat up, essentially locking the mate to the wolf so that excess sperm can travel throughout the mate’s body, altering their scent so that they always smell like the wolf.  And if you were female, it would assist in impregnating you.”

What. The. FUCK?!

“What?!” I cried out, lurching away from the werewolf in the limo, scooting several seats away from him, trying to put as much distance in between us as humanly possible.  There was no way I was going to allow any kind of inflatable dick anywhere near my butt!  It sounds incredibly painful… and I hadn’t even tested the waters with a normal cock yet.

“Hey, relax, Skye,” Cole cooed, holding his hands up in an innocent manner.  “It’s not a scary thing.  It’ll feel really good, in fact.”

That didn’t make me feel any better!  

I swear that the temperature in the limo shot up several degrees as I began to hyperventilate, the panic of the situation that I was in sinking in.  Dominik obviously wanted to knot me, which translated into him wanting to stick some mutant dick up my precious butt and tear me apart with it!  That dirty, perverted monster!

The illuminated sign of the hospital Downtown came into view, being the only visible thing from outside.  Now was my chance!  I could tell now that Cole was not going to be my savior like I’d first thought— he believes that knotting will be a pleasurable act.  Therefore, the only person in the world whom I can trust is myself; not Cole nor Dominik.

I flung myself forward, eagerly gripping at the doorhandle, frantically sliding the door open.  Cole didn’t make any movement to impede or follow me.  Instead he remained in his seat, his buff arms crossed in front of him as he appeared to be quite amused with my terrified behavior.  Once I had the door finally open, I leapt out of the limo and scurried up the icy sidewalk towards the entrance of the ER.

The automated sliding glass doors slid open silently, the heat from the inside causing a lot of steamy-looking air to blast outside.  I hurried in, quickly whipping my head around in the waiting room, a little peeved to notice that it was rather empty meaning that there’d be no witnesses to see me trying to escape from a werewolf.  I didn’t have a set plan in mind— all I wanted to do was go and find Cooper so that we could come up with an idea to flee the monsters together.

The nurse at the front desk cocked her eyebrow at me, judgmentally glancing at me from over her glasses.  “Um, may I help you?” she droned, sounding absolutely done with her day.

I sprinted it up her, my hair waving wildly around me as I slammed both of my palms down onto the front desk.  “Pl-please!” I whimpered.  “I n-need to see Cooper White!  It’s an emergency!”  I knew that I couldn’t reveal the existence of werewolves to this woman because Alaric had alluded that people who blabbed tended to go missing.

The nurse pursed her lips and typed away at the computer in front of her.  “And are you a family member of Mr. White?” she asked.

I paled, realizing that I hadn’t quite thought this through all the way.  “Um, y-yes,” I lied, inwardly cringing at the thought of being in an incestuous relationship.  “I’m his brother… b-but we have different moms.  That’s why we don’t look alike.”  I even added a cheesy smile at the end of my fib, trying to look as cute and innocent as I could.  Every so often, I’d take a peek over my shoulder to double check that a certain werewolf wasn’t following me inside the hospital.  So far the coast was clear.

I was so desperate, my heart racing like it was on crack.  I had to rescue Cooper and get out of here as soon as possible; it was of the upmost importance that we run away and continue our loving relationship without the interference of any werewolves!  

I mean, yes, some may call me childish for wanting to stay with my boyfriend, but he was kind of all I had.  My own parents were often too busy with their own lives to really notice that I was still alive— my own mother hadn’t even given the news station my last name in order to help me be found.  Shoot, it seemed as if my parents didn’t really want me back home safe.  Sure I may be acting all melodramatic and self-pitying, but damn!  The news story that I’d seen had been totally counterproductive and had only served to make me look like an even bigger loser than I normally am!

Mom and Dad weren’t really trying too hard to find me and help me get home.  Shay and Hayden had been too busy trying to get their faces on TV instead of trying to save my literal behind from a werewolf.  

Meanwhile, poor Cooper had been put into the ICU by Dominik (I think), so he hadn’t been physically able to rescue me.  He was the only one I could count on.

The nurse ran her… yellow (son of a bitch) eyes up and down my shaking form, sniffing at the air before recoiling.  “Whatever,” she muttered.  “He’s down the hall and to the left.  Third room.”  She clicked on something and the closed door behind her clicked, signifying that it was unlocked.

“Thank you!” I hurriedly said as I dashed for the door, shoving it open with ease.  The hallways were also empty (safe night, I guess) and the nurses on night duty were all huddled around a counter, aww-ing at one of their phones.  I brushed by them with ease, turning left as instructed and counted down the rooms as I continued to make my way.  My heart beat raised and I could feel my chest puff up with excitement, making my hands shake with anticipation as the prospect of freedom was within reach.

“Wait!  Baby, don’t!” I overheard a deep voice bark from behind me… what the hell? 

I didn’t need to turn around in order to know that the owner of the voice was none other than Dominik.  How on Earth did he know where to find me or what I’d be doing? And why does my luck suck so much ass?

Not even bothering to respond to his pleas for me to stop, I leaned forward and tried to push speeds unknown to my body before as I sprinted with all my might towards Cooper’s hospital room.  I knew that I had to get to him and that he would be the key to my escape and future happiness.  Therefore, there was absolutely no way that I’d allow the perverted werewolf to ruin this for me.

Heavy footsteps slammed from behind me as Dominik rushed after me, covering vast distances of linoleum in mere seconds.  “Please, Baby!” he yelped, sounding intense.  “Don’t do it!”

My breath turning ragged and I lunged forward, flying over that last chunk of floor before my body roughly slammed into the opaque sliding glass door of Cooper’s room.  In a panicked frenzy, I slid it wide open, letting it bang loudly against the wall as I rushed inside the room.

“Cooper!” I cried, my body trembling from the incredible relief that was on the horizon.  “Please!  You gotta help me!  I—”

The words evaporated into thin air as soon as my frightened eyes landed on Cooper’s mangled body.  His handsome face was marred with scabbed over scars, running longitudinally up and down from his forehead to his strong chin.  His right arm was incased in a bulky white cast that was so large that it appeared to be quite cumbersome as it rested on the bed next to his thin body.  He was donned in one of those pale blue hospital gowns, but it was hiked up to his waist… and there was a male nurse jerking him off as he lied in the hospital bed, his eyes closed as he basked in orgasmic bliss.

Cooper flinched in the bed, his eyebrows knitting together as soon as he glanced my way.  “Oh, uh, h-hey Skye,” he stuttered, a pink coloration coming to his face.

“Oh crap!” the nurse cursed, leaping up from his seat and practically shoving his way past me as he fled from the room.

A frown set in on Cooper’s scarred up face.  “Damn,” he muttered,  “I’m still hard…”  His shoulders slumped and he rolled his eyes after taking one more look at me.

Those cartoons where something tragic or unexpected occurs to the character and a record scratching noise rings out make complete sense to me right now.  Because just a couple of seconds ago, I’d been over the moon at the thought of being reunited with my boyfriend, seeing the opportunity as my last chance to make it home.  He’d been my only method of solace during this entire fiasco with being kidnapped by a possessive werewolf, the idea of returning to Cooper being the main thing that helped me through the day.

I felt as if the glass in my brain had shattered, shredding up my insides in the process as it dawned on me that my so-called boyfriend had just cheated on me… again.  Like, again again.

My heart fell to the floor, instantly being trampled upon.  The first time Cooper had cheated on me, I’d isolated and had spent the entire night being a sobbing mess alone in my bedroom, hidden away from the world.  However, it was obvious that that wouldn’t be an option offered to me right now.  Truth be told, just breaking down and curling up into a crying ball on the hospital floor sounded like the best idea in the universe, and I totally considered it for a while.

“…C-Cooper,” I groaned, my arms falling to my sides and my head hanging low, having no clue what else to say.  Damn it, Cooper was meant to be my rock!  Throughout this horrendous weekend, I’d prayed that he was okay and that we’d be together in the end.  Meanwhile, he’d been whoring it up with the hospital staff, not even giving two shits that I was being held hostage in a werewolf community!

Damn, Cooper really knows how to make me feel so insignificant.

“Dammit,” Dominik hissed as he slowly approached, clapping a large hand onto my small shoulder.  “I really didn't want you to see this.”  How on Earth could he have known that Cooper would be being unfaithful for the third time? No one’s that psychic!

Cooper’s flushed face looked even paler than normal as his eyes widened at the monstrous man beside me.  “Y-you?” he gasped, all of the air disappearing from his freaked out body.  He then turned his attention back to me, his jaw dropping in shock.  “Sk-Skye, what are you doing with him? He’s dangerous!”

Oh? So now he cares? So now, after it’s finally dawned on the jerk that I’d been kidnapped by a psycho werewolf, he actually grasps the seriousness of the situation— or more aptly, he doesn’t have some stranger on his dick, so now he actually gives a shit.  My entire body was drained of the fear/relief that I’d first experienced upon entering the hospital, being rapidly replaced with a lonely anger and disappointment.

Holy crap, I couldn’t help but feel an immense weight of rejection being pressed upon my small body.

At the risk of sounding incredibly self-loathing, the facts of the entire predicament came into full, color-bursting view right in front of my face.  It was becoming alarmingly obvious that no one in my life seemed to really give two shits that I was missing.  I honestly wasn’t too surprised that Hayden and Shay had intentionally screwed up my chances of being found by giving the news station a false last name as some sort of poor thought-out joke.  My last name was Kaufmann, not frickin’ Wienerschnitizel!  Mom and Dad hadn’t even bothered to show up on the news feed, and had offered up a terrible photo of me— shoot, even when I hadn’t been missing, they’d practically ignored me and hadn’t expressed too much of an interest in having me around.  Perhaps they were just too busy with their own personal lives or with their relationship than to really give up some of their time to care about me.  

Then there was Cooper.

That asshole was getting a hand-job (and tons of other stuff, I bet) while I’d been forced into some perverted Daddy!Kink relationship with Dominik.  What the hell? Meanwhile, I’d been worried sick about him because I foolishly believed in some stupid idea called “Loyalty”.  I couldn’t believe this; I’ve never felt a stabbing pain in my heart quite like this before.  And it wasn’t just because of Cooper, but also because of my parents and my so-called friends.

Everyone sucked.  That was the epiphany that I’d unfortunately reached as I stared down my cheating boyfriend who lied in the hospital bed, shaking as his wide eyes alternated between me and Dominik.

A large lump formed in my throat and I could feel my eyes begin to sting as tears threatened to spill over.  Dammit, no!  I cannot start crying right here in the ER; that’d be so embarrassing.  Regardless, I couldn’t help that exaggerated sense of loneliness and rejection— I just couldn’t help but feel like utter garbage and so unwanted by anyone in my life.

I sniffled a little bit and immediately, a low growl erupted from the werewolf standing by my side.

Dominik gently pushed me behind him as he stomped forward, his bulk swaying back and forth as he stalked towards the frightened boy in the hospital bed.  “Oh, you dumb little bitch,” he snarled with rage, spittle flying out from his clenched teeth as he spoke, “I’m gettin’ real fuckin’ fed up with you making my Baby cry.”

Cooper shrank in the bed, actually holding the covers up a small bit to hide behind them.

“I thought I already taught you a lesson before,” Dominik continued, “but it looks like you’re a bit on the slow side and might need me to demonstrate again how much it pisses me off when you hurt Skye.”  

Okay, so he finally just confirmed what I’d known to be true in the pit of my stomach: That he’d been the one responsible for Cooper being admitted into the hospital in the first place… but he claimed that it was some sort of revenge kill for me though.  Why?

I silently stood in the background as I watched Dominik’s claws emerge from his shaking fingers, making Cooper gulp loudly.  Despite potentially going to witness a murder up in here, I couldn’t prevent the sensation of being worthless from plaguing my entire being.  It sucked, and tears freely dripped down my face as I trembled in the doorway, aware of the fact that I was pretty much all alone.

Dominik raised one of his mighty hands above his head, a deep snarl emanating from his buff chest as he readied himself to make Cooper’s face resemble sliced brisket.

“Dom, don’t be so dramatic,” Cole yawned as he sauntered into the hospital room, giving me a gentle pat on the head as he made his way inside.  “Besides, shouldn’t you be on patrol right now?” He crossed his arms in front of him, smirking a little bit as he grilled his little brother.

Dominik glared at him from over his shoulder, baring his fangs the smallest bit.  “Call it Daddy’s Intuition, but I had a sinking feeling that you’d do something like this,” he growled.  “And there wasn’t a doubt in my mind that this jerk—“ he gestured at Cooper, “—would’ve been behaving inappropriately, and I didn’t want my Baby to have his heart broken… again.”  He rested his clawed hand on Cooper’s forehead, flexing his fingers as the nails began to dig into the soft flesh, making the tiniest streams of crimson blood trickle down out.

Cole slowly shook his head, seeming bored with this interaction.  “Dom,” he sighed, shooting me an almost sympathetic look… at least I think.  I’m not sure, the tears were making my eyesight really blurry.  “Why don’t you take, *ahem, _your_ Baby home.  I can handle things from here.”

For a brief second, Dominik looked conflicted as I could see his fingers twitch yet again, seemingly waging an inner war with himself as he was torn between kicking Cooper’s ass (I honestly didn’t mind if he did right now) and taking me back to that dreaded cabin.  Finally, his massive shoulders squared and he nodded at the Alpha.

“Thanks,” he spat, pushing roughly away from him as he approached me.  In one swift motion, he scooped me up into his arms and held me tightly to his chest, tucking my head into the crook of his neck, his scent overpowering my senses and almost lulling me into some obscure state of security.  I can’t quite explain it, but it seemed as if the moment Dominik held me to him, I could feel his heartbeat against mine and his deep voice that rumbled his chest.  Both acted as some sort of force field that blocked the harmful feelings thrown my way from Cooper’s infidelity.

As much as it pissed me off and as humiliating as it was to admit, being held by the weird werewolf was the best medicine in the world for sadness.

“Don’t cry, Baby,” Dominik cooed, ignorant to the grossed out looks from Cole and my… shit, I guess my ex-boyfriend.  It was crystal clear that Cooper didn’t care enough to come rescue me, or to at least stay faithful while my life was on the line!  “Daddy’s here.”

As I was carried out of the room, I overheard Cole reassure Dom, “Don’t worry, Pup.  I’ll make sure this asshole gets exactly what’s coming to him.”

Dominik was angrily silent, focused more on nuzzling me than responding to his brother.

“‘Cause I don’t like seeing the cute little guy cry either,” Cole added, closing the door behind us.

Dominik growled, but shrugged it away as he continued to carry me through the ER and towards the exit of the hospital.  I wasn’t the vengeful kind of person, and the small shred of me that actually cared for Cooper and worried about his wellbeing was very nervous with having had left him alone in the ICU with the Alpha of the Anchorage Pack.  

“D-Dominik,” I whimpered, my voice cracking from the onslaught of emotions that I still felt, “sh-should we—?”

“Don’t worry about a thing, Baby,” he cooed, rubbing my back reassuringly.  “Cole’s an Alpha… unfortunately.  But he won’t do anything stupid enough to attract a lot of attention.  But don’t focus on that right now, because I promise you that you won’t ever have to see that asshole of an ex-boyfriend ever again.”

Fuck, it was also apparent that I’d never see my “loving” parents again, and probably because of their own actions.  Damn, this entire situation sucked ass!  Not only had I just lost my boyfriend (although in hindsight, I suppose I kind of encouraged that by not breaking up with him earlier), but my earlier realization made it clear that I was all by myself right now.  My parents, my friends, and my ex-boyfriend didn’t seem to want to be bothered with rescuing me.

I was stuck.

I was never getting out of here and away from a possessive werewolf who liked to call himself Daddy.  Dammit!

That horrible epiphany made my tears stream out with more ferocity, drenching the front of Dominik’s shirt as I attempted to hide my shame from him and the hospital staff we passed by.  At least we were in a hospital, so they all probably just figured that I was a sobbing mess because of the loss of a loved one, which was more accurate as my escape plan had been utterly destroyed and my fate had been sealed.

“Shh,” Dominik continued to try to console me as we exited the hospital and traveled through the snow-covered parking lot, “it’s okay.  Daddy’s got you.  Everything will be okay, I promise.”  The man’s words swirled together into a gargled mess as I continued to sob like a baby, hiding my face in his chest as he took me to his familiar car where all of this had started… I never should’ve entered that stupid car in the first place.  No, I never should’ve forgiven Cooper for being a jerk in the first place, then I wouldn’t have ever gone to Anchorage for my birthday weekend!

Silently, Dominik set me in the passenger seat of the car, buckling my seatbelt for me and planting a soft kiss onto my forehead before he closed the door.  Not wanting my shame to be on public display, I covered my face with my hands, crying silently behind them as I heard Dominik settle into the driver’s seat.

He started it up and let out a low sigh, his heavy hand clapping down onto my thigh, remaining there as he drove away and back to where the Pack lurked.  Every so often, he’d clear his throat, sounding as if he wanted to say something— I’m willing to bet that he wanted to berate me for trying to run way (yet again), but instead he stayed quiet and would just deeply sigh over and over as I sobbed.

This was terrible!  

My chest felt as if my heart was being torn right out of my rib cage and promptly stomped on.  Cooper, the guy who I’d stupidly fallen in love with, who I’d forgave for cheating on me, had cheated on me again while I was in the clutches of a dangerous and unstable werewolf!  Granted, I don’t think he could’ve known that I was in that sort of situation, he obviously hadn’t even bothered to search.  Shoot, he could've called the police for me, told them that we’d gone to Anchorage, he could’ve sent out a search party, he could’ve informed people that I’d last been seen at the bar with Dominik!  But no, instead he’d decided to get a hand-job by some random dude.

Fuck, this just hurt so badly!  Everybody who I’d ever grown to love and depend on had ultimately turned out to be too conceited to even think about helping me out!

Seriously, I’d been ditched and literally thrown to the dogs.

“Baby,” Dominik whimpered, sounding like a wounded puppy as he spoke, “please don’t cry.  Daddy will make it all better.  I promise.”  He ran his warm thumb over my cheek, those whimpering sounds growing louder as he felt my wet tears against his hot skin.

The radio was left off, resulting in just my crying and Dominik’s whimpers being audible above the hum of the engine.  This was terrible, and I was so screwed.  Everything seemed to be crashing down onto me all at once, resulting in me just being a hot mess— no, just a mess, there’s no “Hot” at all.  My soul felt crushed, and my heart barely beat.  I just… I just wanted to go home, but at the same time, home kinda sucked.

It sadly didn’t take long for us to pull up in front of the cabin, Dominik rapidly rushing out of the car and sprinting over to my side to help me out.  Like usual, he brought me up to his chest, refusing to allow my feet to touch the ground even once.

My escape plan had completely failed, and I couldn’t even come up with another one to save my life.  Just running away hadn’t worked.  Sneaking under the cover of night hadn’t worked.  Talking to Cole hadn’t worked.  And alas, eliciting Cooper’s help hadn’t worked (that one was probability the biggest fail of my life).  Therefore, when I saw the cabin looming in my line of vision, my turmoil rose and I cried out even louder.

“No!” I begged, even trying to wiggle out of my captor’s hold, but of course it was useless.  “Please!  I wanna go home!  Just let me go!”

Dominik’s jaw clenched and he ignored me, kicking open the front door and storming inside.  Quickly, he closed and did both locks before stomping up the stairs towards the bedroom where he’d no doubt force us to lie down next to each other again.  What Cole had explained to me regarding “Knotting” flickered through my mind again, not helping my anxiety one bit.  Holy crap, if Dominik manages to knot me, then I’m forever stuck here as his perverted pet, having no chance at freedom ever again!

No!

Midway up the stairs, I tried to thrash my body back and forth in a sad attempt to get free from the werewolf’s grasp.  However, because Dominik was intensely stronger than me, it was useless.  He just tightened his arms and kept ascending the stairs, locking us in the bedroom once we were there.

“No!” I cried once he placed me down onto the soft bed.  “Let me go!  I wanna go home!”  I repeated those phrases over and over, the tears spilling down my face like little waterfalls.  My nose even dripped a little bit, making me look like one of those toddlers who were reduced to a sobbing mess whenever they accidentally dropped their ice cream cone.  “Dominik, please!”

The werewolf’s face fell, reddening a small bit before he took in a deep breath.  “No, Baby,” he shook his head.  “You are home.”

Oh fuck, what a creepy thing to say to someone who’s having a mental breakdown.  “No, I’m not!” I screamed, shooting up off the bed and even stomping my foot like I was having a temper tantrum.  “I hate it here!  I hate you!  I wanna leave!”

An audible yelp leaked out from Dominik’s mouth as he knitted his eyebrows together and his yellow eyes drooped.  “You hate me?” he repeated in a shaky voice, his entire body seemingly crushing in on itself.

The dude had frickin’ kidnapped me, stolen me from my life, and had put my (now ex) boyfriend into the hospital!  Of course I hated him!  I didn’t care about the fluttering in my stomach whenever I call him Daddy, and I don’t want to think about how his chest is the world’s most comfortable pillow.  

I hate Dominik!

“Yes!” I shouted so loudly that my throat hurt a little bit.  “I hate you!”

Frowning, Dominik nodded to himself.  “Okay,” he muttered, “I suppose Daddy just needs to up his game then.”  He straightened his posture and tore his shirt off from over his head, tossing it to the floor where there were a couple of other discarded articles of clothing.  Before I could ask what he was doing, he kicked off his shoes, followed by his pants and boxers, leaving him in the buff.

“What—?” I wondered, cut off when the man lurched forward and began to tear off my clothes.  I was too shocked to fight back or to argue, and it wasn’t long before I was naked in front of the werewolf, my jaw low in shock.

Holy crap, he was going to knot me right now!

“W-wait!” I stuttered.  “I d-don’t wanna be knotted!”  That would definitely be the final nail on the coffin if I’m knotted tonight after all of the bullshit that had gone down.

He froze in place, his face reddening even more.  “Did Cole talk to you about that?” he demanded.  “‘Cause that’s something that Daddy should’ve sat you down and had a conversation with you about.  Not Cole.”  His massive chest heaved as his breathing sped up, and his arm muscles budged as he tensed up with rage.  Um, maybe I should’ve just kept my mouth shut.  But on the other hand…

“Yeah,” I spat.  “And he gave me explicit details too— had a slide show prepared.”

Dominik’s fangs elongated and he grabbed at his hair in fury.  “Dammit!” he roared.  “That asshole’s gonna ruin everything again!”  He yelled so loudly that the window trembled, and I did too.

I sank lower into the mattress, cowering in a naked ball, my hands covering my junk in a pathetic attempt at maintaining the smallest shred of my dignity.  

After taking a few deep breaths, Dominik shook his head.  “I’ll deal with him later,” he grunted before returning to face me dead on.  “But no, my love.  Daddy’s not going to knot you tonight.  That will happen later.  Tonight, I think you need some cuddles in order to see how important you are to Daddy.”

Cuddles?!

“Then why’d you take off my clothes?” I whined, throwing my hands up in the air in a brief moment of poor judgment, noting the loud swallow when Dominik glanced at my dick.

Dominik smirked, stalking over to the bed, snaking both of his buff arms around me in a flash.  “Because,” he wolfishly grinned, “Daddy loves your body so, so much.”

“Really?” I scoffed, grimacing as I looked down at my frumpy form.  This werewolf needs glasses— and I’d been under the impression that canines had rather good eyesight.  But that was besides the point; I knew for a dead on fact that if Daddy… um, if _Dominik_ (Wow, where did that come from?), wrapped me up in his naked, firm embrace, then I’d unfortunately mold into him like a kitten.  No thank you!  Now is not the damn time for us to have some stupid cuddle time!

Dominik, continuing to smirk because he knew he had me cornered, pinned me down onto the soft mattress.  Both of his arms still secured around me, he tugged me in closer to his bare, buff chest, his humming proving to be quite the effective sedative.

However, I was still pissed the fuck off at Cooper, hating his guts with everything that I owned.  I mean, the asshole had been jizzing up a storm the entire time I’d been chased down by a love obsessed werewolf!  Where’s the justice in that? And then there was my family, and my lame-o friends who were really more like jerks I used to hang out with because no one else would sit with me at lunch… all of them sucked and had proved to not care about me at all.

I was crushed, devastated.  And the realization that no one from my life was concerned about me made me frown and whimper yet again.  That lump in my throat urged me to start sobbing again and water welled up in the corners of my eyes.

Dominik unleashed another yelp, nuzzling me with his stubble-covered cheek.  “Oh, please don’t cry again, Baby,” he whined.  “Daddy doesn’t like it when his Baby cries.”

Obviously I didn’t want to cry in front of the werewolf (again), but I couldn’t prevent the sniffles from coming on as that hollowness in my chest widened at the betrayal of my horrible boyfriend, turned ex.

“Baby,” Dominik cooed, his hot breath wafting over my face, “I know that you’re not exactly happy with me, but I need to tell you that I’ll never hurt you like, grr, Cooper did.”

I was stunned silent.

“I know that you’re not too up to date on werewolf culture, but it’s legit— and I’m not lying about this— but it’s legit impossible for a wolf to cheat on their mate.”  He held me so closely that there was zero space in between our nude bodies.  “Skye, you’re my one and only, my entire world.  I cherish you and will always be there to take care of you, protect you, and love you.”

…I’ve never heard these words from anyone before.

“I’m in love with you, Skye,” he purred, “and I always will be.  I’m our mate and your Daddy, and when you turn eighteen, I plan on becoming your husband.”  Delusional.

Holy crap, I’ve never had a conversion on this sort of level with Cooper before.  I hadn’t even been aware that my sniffling had stopped, nor had I noticed that the tears had disappeared, Dominik demanding all of my attention as he cuddled me.  I mean, dang, the very second that Dominik cradled me to him, my insides felt all warm and fuzzy.  As if my body were behaving on its own accord (or perhaps Dominik was some kind of puppeteer who made my body behave in ways unknown), I nuzzled up against Dominik’s chest, closing my eyes as the older man continued to purr with glee.

“Well, well,” he smiled, tightening his arms the slightest bit, “look who’s enjoying Cuddle Time with Daddy.”

My lips were pursed, too embarrassed to admit that I really was.  Seriously though, the man’s muscled chest was hard, yet soft and his deep voice made it vibrate like one of those massage chairs at the mall that cost five dollars to try out.  And his massive arms were like the best blankets that made me feel so warm and… safe, dammit.  This was not supposed to happen at all.  I was supposed to be pissed off at my kidnapper, not cuddling up to him!

Dominik nuzzled me, growling softly as he sniffed at my hair.  “You wanna know something, Baby?” he playfully purred.  “I broke the rules.”

“…huh?” I have no idea what he’s trying to do right now.  In all honesty, it was very difficult to decipher his words as my mind was comforted by Daddy… whoa, I mean Dominik.  Again: What the hell?

“When I first saw you,” he began, his stubble-frame lips maneuvering against my skin as he spoke, “I was in Fairbanks, trying to decide whether or not I was gonna quit the Pack and go rogue, but then I saw you walkin’ home from school.”

I, uh, I have no clue what “Rogue” means.  Anyways, I was all ears since this man appeared to have broken a rule, and I was somehow involved in this indiscretion.  So far the only rules that I’d informed of were there’s no knotting on a night there wasn’t a full moon, and no contact with a mate before the day of a Mating Run.  Also, apparently there was some sort of regulation against challenging after knotting occurs… damn, there must be some pamphlet with all of these things written down in there since I honestly cannot be expected to remember these on my own.

“So,” Dominik chuckled, “like any good Daddy, I followed behind at a distance to make sure that you made it home safely.  And, after waiting outside for a while as the sun went down and you eventually went to bed, I snuck in— seriously though, it was a little unnerving that your dad left the backdoor unlocked.  Anyways, I tiptoed to your bedroom and scented you and all of your clothes.  That way, wherever you went until the night of the full moon when I could take you to the Mating Run, any wolf that came around you knew that you’re all mine.”

I guess that explains as to why Vik had shoved his nose into my neck and had looked apprehensive afterwards.

“And I held you all night,” he added.  “And if Cole found out, then he’d be pissed since I broke the rule about no contact before the Mating Run.  But whatever.  I was gonna hold you eventually, so why not sooner? ‘Cause if Daddy wants to hold his Baby, then nothing in the whole damn world is gonna stop him.”

I really have no clue what to say to any of that.  I mean, I knew that Dominik carried a serious hard on for me to say the least.  However, I never would have expected it to have run so deeply as for him to outright disobey Pack Law— on the other hand, he did seem a little unstable, so it wasn’t too farfetched.  Either way, through his incredulous actions and outrageous behavior, I had no doubt in my head that he was severely in love with me.

Me, on the other hand, I was incredibly apprehensive about being tied down to a werewolf for the rest of my life; especially one who had a short fuse.

Really, Dominik could do/say whatever he wanted, but at the end of the day, he was a dangerous creature of the night who had frickin’ kidnapped me.  Meanwhile, I’d exhausted each and every escape attempt/idea that I owned.  I have nothing else that I can do.

I mean, it was apparent that the man wasn’t the safest bet, physical-wise.  But he spouted so much about how much I meant to him and how he would never hurt me— I’m not sure I believe him.

“Hear that, Baby?” he cooed, patting my head so that it rested even more on his broad chest, his heavy heartbeat deafening.

“Your heart?” I wondered, my voice sounding thick from the sleepiness beginning to wear down on me.

He shook his head, leaning down to plant a kiss onto my pale forehead.  “No, Baby,” he corrected, his deep voice a barely audible whisper.  “See, I know that I usually point out that you’re all Daddy’s— which is true, don’t ever forget that.  But this, this heart, is all yours.  And no one else’s.”

Oh damn… this dude was a genius with words.

“Oh…”  was all I could manage to utter.

He snickered in the dark bedroom, knowing full well what he was doing to my frazzled mind.  “I know it’s a lot to take in, Baby,” he yawned.  “But just remember that Daddy loves you with all of his heart, and he’ll never, ever hurt you.  So… can Daddy get a goodnight kiss?”

Ugh, that was so the last thing on Earth that I wanted to do!  At least that’s what my brain told me.  Meanwhile, my body experienced that exhilarating butterfly feeling in my guts at the thought of smacking one on the werewolf’s full lips; I’m just going to chalk it up to the beautiful words he’d gifted to me.  Plus, I also rationalized it by recalling that he’d mentioned that he’d refused to begin his day without a good morning kiss, so odds were that he’d refuse to allow me to get some much desired shut eye if I didn’t give him a goodnight kiss.

“Fine,” I relented, propping myself up onto my hands… which were both firmly planted on Dominik’s hard pecs (I think I just inadvertently groped a werewolf).  Closing my eyes, which was sort of unnecessary seeing as how it was pitch black in the dark bedroom, I tentatively puckered out my lips, my insides all twisted and in knots over how wrong this situation felt.  I mean, I’d literally just kinda broken up with my longterm boyfriend, and yet, here I was now: naked in bed with a grown-ass man and laying a kiss on him.

Still, my mind was so worn out and in desperate need of a break from everything, and kissing the man appeared to be my ticket to a goodnight’s rest.  Therefore, I leaned forward in the blackness of the nighttime until I felt the soft lips of the older man against mine— an electrical current shooting from him into me, making me jolt back and gasp loudly.  My pulse sped up and I swore that my hair stood up like it had whenever I was child and had gone down one of the slides at the park.

“Whoa,” I breathed, my hands trembling from that singular spark that I’d just experienced at the mere touch of the werewolf’s lips.  What the hell was that? I’d never even had that happen whenever Cooper and I had had our make out sessions in his car during Chemistry class (we’d ditched it a lot).  Those butterflies that lived in my stomach had now morphed into fully grown dragons, creating tons of chaos in my gut and making me feel incredibly uneasy.

“Goodnight, Baby,” Dominik whispered, his smirk clearly evident in the smugness of his voice in the dark.  “I love you very much.  Now, come lie down with Daddy.”  He patted my head back down onto his broad chest, his heartbeat sounding out again, reminding me of how he’d declared it to be all mine.

I’ve never had something all to myself before.

And I wasn’t quite sure how to feel about that.  Therefore, instead of concentrating on how messed up my life and psyche were, I yawned and cuddled (darn it) up to the werewolf, even allowing him to shift us around so that both of his arms and one of his legs kept me securely latched in his embrace.

“Goodnight, my love,” he repeated, his voice slow and soft from tiredness.

“Goodnight, Daddy,” I yawned, immediately cringing as soon as I caught the vocal slip and heard the deep, pleasured growl from my captor.  

I’ve said it once… well, way more than once, but I’ll still say it again: I am so screwed.

“Fuck the rules,” Dominik grunted, flexing his arm muscles and making my small body mold deeper into his larger one, “I’m gonna knot you as soon as possible.  Then you’ll be all Daddy’s, and no one else’s.”

Yep, I’m screwed— quite literally too.


	12. Greedy

“Greedy” - Ariana Grande

_Been in this state of mind / Baby, you got lucky / ‘Cause you’re rocking with the best / And I’m greedy / ‘Cause I’m so greedy / I ain’t talking money / I’m just physically obsessed_

**(V●ᴥ●V)**

I had an immense amount of trouble falling asleep, even with the comfy bed and the world’s best cuddler… um, I didn’t mean that last part.  
 ****

Anyways, my brain was continuously assaulted with the hateful reminder that while I’d been trapped in the clutches of a possessive werewolf, Cooper had been cheating on me (again x2).  That meant that the last escape plan I’d had had ultimately fallen through, meaning that I was virtually stuck unless I manage to come up with another one.  However, my brain seemed to be turning into pudding as I appeared to be going through some weird and out of the ordinary hormonal changes.  

I had a serious problem that was going on: I’d accidentally called Dominik “Daddy”.

I have no idea where it had came from or why I’d done it, but it had totally slipped past my filters and out into the open.  That’d resulted in the werewolf’s wide smile and stronger cuddles and me cringing to death— I really hope and pray that one cannot literally cringe themselves to death because I’ll be dead in a matter of minutes if that’s the case.

It was also bothering me how much I enjoyed being cuddled up next to Dominik.  He lightly snored as both of his buff arms were secured around my tiny body, keeping me pined to his broad chest.  His heartbeat sounded out in my ears and every so often, his feet would twitch.  He’d demanded that we sleep naked (I’m not sure why), but all that did was serve to have his immense body heat penetrate me even more, keeping me toasty warm.  Plus, and I mean, come on, but Dominik is currently asleep and I am a little curious since I see the tent in the covers so…

Curiosity got the best of me, and I lifted the covers a little bit to sneak a peek at the werewolf’s boner.  I’ve seen his dick before, but it’d been soft at the time.  I mean, I have absolutely no interest in allowing this dude to knot me anytime soon — no matter what he thinks — but I did wonder a bit about what he was working with.

“Damn,” I gasped as soon as my eyes honed in on the monster beneath the sheets.  I knew that Dominik was hung, but apparently he was both a grower and a show-er.  His cock stuck straight up into the air, looking nearly as thick as my wrist and I seriously doubted if I could wrap my fingers all the way around it.

There’s no way I can let that dude knot me— I’ll die.  Death by dick? No thank you!

“Grr…” Dominik growled, making me flinch and drop the blanket.  I even closed my eyes, pretending that I’d been asleep the entire time and hadn’t just perved out.

The werewolf didn’t call me out, but I could feel his muscular body twitch a lot as I rested on it.  His arms flexed and his fingers wiggled a little bit, seemingly grabbing for something.  Wha—?

I opened my eyes to peer up at Dominik, curious to see what was going on.  My kidnapper was still asleep, but his eyebrows were knit together and his lips were pursed into a thin line.  His heart beat sped up, nearly deafening me due to its rapid speed.  

Oh, Dominik must’ve been having a nightmare.

A small growl quickly morphed into a sad-sounding whimper, Dominik rapidly sounding more like he was in pain than angry.  It was extremely odd.  Whenever he was awake, he tended to look like he had a major stick up his ass, perpetually scowling and seemingly ready to blow up on everyone around— well, except for me.  Regardless, if I had to pick the top three personality traits that immediately come to mind whenever someone says, “Daddy—”, um, I mean, “Dominik”, I would instantly picture the phrases “Quick to Anger”, “A Tad Bit Violent”, and “Super Duper Possessive”.

However, now as I lied on top of the sleeping older man, his face looked absolutely conflicted but there wasn’t that usual trace of fury.  Instead of having his fangs bared or his face red, he appeared more pale and his bottom lip trembled a little bit as yet another whimper slipped out into the nighttime.

And another, and then another one.

Pretty soon, Dominik’s feet began to twitch even more, almost as if he were running, his hold tightening much more on me, nearly cutting off my airflow.  His whimpers picked up and he began to yelp in pain, until he jerked upwards with a mighty roar, his werewolf fangs completely grown and bared.

Wide awake, Dominik’s massive chest heaved as he gasped for breath and ran a large hand through his thick hair.  His yellow eyes pierced through the dark night, frantically darting around the room as he evidently searched for something that was bothering him.

“Wha—?” he panicked, whipping his head around until his eyes landed on my confused face.  “Oh, thank God.”  As if it were possible, he yanked me even closer into his embrace, refusing to loosen his grip by the smallest fraction.  He shoved his face into the crook of my neck, inhaling deeply, his heart still beating like crazy.

“Um,” I wondered aloud, “are— uh, are you okay?” This was weird.  I have no clue what kind of bad dream this guy must’ve had, but it’d turned a powerful werewolf into a shaking puppy who held onto me as if I were a lifesaver.  Back whenever I used to have nightmares, I’d always tried to lock my dog, Bowser, inside my bedroom with me.  However, he’d always scratched the door to be let out: The Ultimate Betrayal.  Then there was that one incident with my most recent nightmare and I’d yelled out for Dominik… by calling him something else.  *Cough, Daddy.  But I’ll just pretend that that one hadn’t ever happened.

Dominik continued to pant, throwing his head back in relief.  “I, um,” he slowly muttered, his voice slow from tiredness, yet shaky from the adrenaline he still had from his bad dream, “I just had a little bit of a nightmare.  Nothing too much.  Sorry to wake ya, Baby.”

Well, I’d already been awake due to my own anxious thoughts.  There was no way I’d ever tell Dominik about those, though.  I had a feeling that he’d try to be all perverted parental again, trying to reassure me that being stuck with him forever and ever wasn’t such a terrible thing.  That, or he’d try to let me know that him knotting me would be a pleasurable experience for the both of us.  

Yeah, well, I’ve seen what he’s packing with (it’s still distorting the bed sheets with its exaggerated girth), and I’m not interested in having my guts scrambled.

Still, the werewolf was obviously bothered by something, his shallow breathing still wheezy and his heart beat still on par with a jackhammer.  “Um, d-did you wanna talk about it?” I asked, my voice a little muffled from having my face shoved into a pair of tough pecs.

Dominik huffed and lied back down, pulling me down with him and patting my head once he re-secured it on his chest.  Both of his arms resumed their normal position around me and he even wrapped both of his long legs around me as well, doubling his grip.  His hold was so tight that I couldn’t even move the smallest centimeter.

“Daddy just had a nightmare, Baby,” he whispered, swallowing loudly.  “In it, *gulp, I was challenged and I… I l-lost.”  His voice was incredibly shaky and he buried his face into my hair again, nuzzling me as he deeply growled.

I knew that if Dominik were challenged, then losing would translate into him losing me.  I particularly wouldn’t mind, but I knew for a fact that the guy would view that as the end of the world.  It was almost heartbreaking to see how badly he’d squirmed as he had his nightmare and how he’d whimpered like an injured puppy.  Then when he’d woken up, he’d been so relieved to discover that it’d just been a dream.  The poor guy… I have no clue why I’m starting to feel bad for my kidnapper.  Is this what the experts call “Stockholm Syndrome”?

No, I don’t care about Dominik and as soon as I get the chance, I’ll run away for sure.

On the other hand, watching the older man tremble at the thought of losing me pulled on my heartstrings and I couldn’t prevent myself from patting his broad shoulder gently.  “I-it’s okay,” I mumbled, “…Daddy.”  I swear that I only added that last part so that the guy would stop shaking and I could get some shut eye.  Really.

The man purred loudly and resumed nuzzling me, stopping briefly to press his full lips to my forehead.  “Yeah,” he tried to laugh it off, “it was just a dream.  ‘Cause everybody knows that Daddy will never lose a challenge, especially when the prize is you, my Baby.”

I just silently nodded, not quite knowing what else to say on the matter.

Dominik gave me a gentle shake, pulling my body up higher in the bed.  “Can Daddy get a kiss, please?” he asked, his glowing eyes the main thing that I could see in the bedroom.  “It’d really make me feel better.”

Um, I don’t really think that would be the best idea.

There were numerous reasons as to why.  The first was that I don’t want to.  Plain and simple.  The second and most impactful was that the last time I’d kissed Dominik, it’d totally been nothing more than PG and I’d experienced a flock of butterflies attacking my stomach.  I do not want to have to go through that confusing mess of emotions all over again.  I’m supposed to be trying to come up with another escape plan, not smacking lips with a possessive werewolf!  I really should get my priorities straight.

I suppose I took too long to respond because Dominik sighed and grabbed both sides of my head, pulling me towards his face.  Since it was dark, I couldn’t see very much in the bedroom, so I was forced to rely on just the physical sensations to know what was going on.

And man, did I experience a butt load of physical sensations.

First, I could feel Dominik shift his muscular body out from under me, flipping us over so that he was on top of me while I was pinned onto my back.  His lips brushed up against my shocked ones, just innocently kissing me at first.  Again, those annoying little butterflies fluttered all throughout my body, making my limbs feel tingly and I felt myself starting to get hard.  My dick was nowhere near as large as Dominik’s, and I self-consciously tried to twist my waist so that I could hide it from his canine view… I’ve heard of dogs having a thing for bones.

Then Dominik’s lips parted, his stubble prickling at my face as he moved.  His tongue lapped at my own lips, seemingly asking me for entrance.  Truth be told, I was way too dazed to rightfully respond, therefore, I felt my jaw become slack and my own lips beginning to part on their own accord.  That earned a playful growl from the werewolf as his tongue slithered inside, immediately claiming dominance of my mouth.  He left no crevice unexplored and his rough hands traveled up and down my body, feeling up every inch of my skin.

He growled possessively, deepening the kiss and moving his left hand around me to grope my ass, making me gasp in shock.

“Don’t worry, Baby,” Dominik chuckled.  “Daddy knows what’s he’s doing.  Just let Daddy play with what’s his.”  His hand squeezed my butt once more before traveling a bit towards the middle… closer to my hole.

“W-wait!” I stuttered, clenching my cheeks and trying to squirm away from the werewolf— but he was much stronger than me and refused to let me go.  “I’m n-not ready to be knotted right now!”

Dang, I really should’ve claimed that I do not want to be knotted at all.  However, what came out from my mouth was an excuse that made it sound more like I’d be ready to be knotted later on, which was so not the case!

Dominik flinched and pulled back for a brief moment, even retracting his hand from my ass.  “Y-you’re sure?” he asked narrowing his yellow eyes at me.

Of course I’m sure!  Not wanting to spark an argument though, I just nodded.

The older man huffed and I felt his chest inflate with a deep breath of exasperation.  “Okay,” he relented, going back to nuzzling me, his lips prickling my neck and hitting my pulse spot, making my toes curl.  “We can always knot later— which we will, trust me.  I need to do it soon so that all wolves will recognize that you’re all mine without question… including Cole.”

Soon?! How soon?! The thought made my own heart race and I could feel my palms starting to get sweaty with anticipation.  There was no way I’d allow the perverted man to knot me anytime soon; that’d seal my fate here forever! Plus, why’d he bring up his weirdo brother? That last part made no sense to me whatsoever.

“But,” the man teased, his smirk detectable in his deep voice, “Daddy’s still gonna teach his Baby how to play some grown up games.”  He still hovered over me, his boner lying perfectly on my thigh, feeling like a hot poker from a fireplace.

I swallowed hard (why’d I say it like that?) and shuddered a little bit; but it wasn’t from disgust.  No, something inside of me burst forward and I was oddly intrigued with what sort of games the werewolf had in store for me.  Granted, I was still an emotional mess from Cooper, a.k.a. Bitch, and from all the turmoil I’d been going through as of lately, however, there was something in that glare that I received from the older man that sent bolts of electricity throughout me.  The way he stared at me reminded me of a starving man looking at a juicy steak.

“Um, wh-what kind of games?” I gulped.  “You mean, like, Risk? Or D&D?”

Dominik snickered, his large hands slowly moving down my waist to my thighs where they remained.  “Daddy will tell you all about the rules in just a sec, Baby,” he smirked.  “But first, I gotta know: Has any other man ever made you cum?”

It was a loaded question, I could tell from the way his eerie yellow eyes narrowed at me in the dark nighttime.  If I answered truthfully and said “No”, then there’d be no doubt in my addled brain that he’d take it upon himself as some sort of personal quest to be the first one.  Although, I have made myself cum before if that counts, but I don’t think it does.  On the other hand, if I lie and say “Yes” so that I won’t look like some loser virgin, then Dominik would most likely flip his shit and go all Cujo on me.

Dominik sniffed at the air… um, no correction: He sniffed at my ass.  Growling pleasurably, he had to go and vocally point out for the entire universe to know, “You’re still a virgin.”

“Mm-hm,” I muttered.  I’ve heard the spiel from adults in my life all the time about the importance of self-respect and saving yourself for your one true love, blah blah blah.  However, there was a small section of my mind that uttered that perhaps the reason why Cooper had cheated on me so many times was because I wasn’t sexually experienced enough for him.  That would really be a low blow to my self-esteem.

“Don’t say it like that, Baby,” Dominik tsked.  “That just means that Daddy gets to have you all to himself, which is the way it should be.”

That’s kinda funny that he mention that, because before I’d found that he was werewolf and he’d kidnapped me, I’d been right about to hop right on his dick like a pogo stick… or some other non-cringey analogy.  Still, I figured that there’d be no use in lying right now.

My shoulders slumped and I nodded.  “No one’s made me cum before,” I admitted.  I’ve had my first kiss and some make-out sessions before, but other than that, I was kind of a newb when it came down to being active.  I’ve given Cooper a hand-job before (he sure loves those apparently), but I’ve never been on the receiving end of any kind of game before.

Once again, Dominik let out a growl of pleasure.  “Good,” he purred, his fingers twitching as his right hand began to inch towards my junk which was starting to come alive.  “Now that we’ve got that out of the way, Daddy’s got a little game for you, Baby.  Wanna play?”

His heart beat so fast that I could feel its vibrations traveling through his body into mine.  And, well, I was already hard.

“What, um, what are the rules?” I nervously asked, praying that I wouldn’t come to regret this.  Sure I knew deep down in my core that I shouldn’t be encouraging any kind of behavior like this from my captor, but I have some needs especially when under the hungry gaze of a sexy man!

The werewolf leaned forward and began to lap at my pulse spot on my neck once more, making my back arch.  “It’s more of a deal,” he growled, his fangs scraping lightly against my skin as he spoke.  “Daddy gets ten minutes— I’ll even set an alarm on my phone, ‘kay? But Daddy gets ten minutes to make you cum.”

Ten minutes? What, does he think that I’m so stuffed full of hormones that he honestly believes that I won’t be able to last longer than ten minutes? This will be a piece of cake!

“What do I get when I win?” I scoffed.  Perhaps if I play my cards right, this could be my ticket out of here.

“What is it that my Baby wants?” the werewolf asked, biting down lightly on my neck, making me flinch and cross my eyes.  Shit, that felt so amazing!

“Um, I— uh,” I struggled to regain my bearings during the onslaught of sensations that I went through at the hands of Daddy— dammit.  “I w-want to… call my parents to let them know I’m okay.”

Immediately, Dominik pulled back, sitting upright on top of me and crossing his arms in front of his chest.  “Absolutely not,” he grunted.  “I’m not gonna risk having the call traced and some humans trying to take you away from me.”

Eh, I severely doubted that my parents would even answer if I were granted a phone call.  Oh well.  “Okay,” I mumbled.

There was heavy sigh that sounded out in the bedroom, and I felt the mattress shift as Dominik crawled back down over me, his face mere inches away from mine.  “Daddy knows what his Baby wants, don’t worry,” he said in a gentle tone, obviously trying to change the mood between us from when he’d refused to allow me a phone call.  “So tell you what, if Daddy can’t make you cum, then he’ll take you to the museum Downtown.”

Whoa!

I jerked back in shock, staring wide-eyed up at the man.  The museum? How on Earth did Dominik know that I’d wanted to go— oh yeah.  I forgot that it was Dominik, who evidently knew everything about me.  Still, the museum in Anchorage was Downtown, meaning that there’d be others around— possibly humans!  Also, my face, although it had been a horrendous photo, had been showcased on the news station.  That meant that I could potentially be rescued from having someone notice me!

Plus, it was the museum!

“Alright,” I eagerly agreed, even quickly nodding my head.

“But,” Dominik added, his large hand clapping one of my ass cheeks, “ _when_ Daddy wins, then you have to…” he trailed off in thought for a second, “my Baby will have to go around the Pack’s territory while holding my hand—”

Oh, that didn’t sound so bad.

“—and tell everyone that you love Daddy and that you belong to him and only him,” he finished.  “Then everybody will know that you’re all mine.”

Well, I mean, Dominik had already forced me into the infamous baby carrier and he required me to call him “Daddy” out in public already, so what was that extra crap? To be honest, the thought of being forced to introduce Dominik as “Daddy” to other people and to declare myself as his property was horrifying.  I’m not sure I’d ever be able to do something like that ever without having to go into some form of Witness Protection Agency, except one directed more towards shielding the identity of people who publicly embarrass themselves way too badly.  Therefore, I had to win this bet and get that trip to the museum where I could potentially just ditch the guy since we wouldn’t be on werewolf territory… I think.  I really need to check that map that Alaric had shown me earlier again.

“Deal,” I murmured, already cringing at the possibility of me losing.  Although, the past was on my side since I’d obviously masturbated before, and I’d typically lasted longer than ten minutes.  Unless the werewolf had magical hands, I’m in the clear.

Dominik’s muscles tensed up and I could barely make out the gleaming of the moonlight striking against his fangs as he smiled widely.  “Okay,” he smirked.  “Get ready for Daddy to make you cum, Baby.”  

The glowing blue light from his phone flashed on as he set the timer for ten minutes, setting it down onto the side table to his right, positioning it so that I could see the time count down as well.

“And… start!” he growled, pressing down on the _Start_ button and immediately attacking my neck, aiming straight for my pulse zone.  

Oh shit!  My eyes immediately rolled to the back of my head as soon as the werewolf attacked my neck, the combination of his skilled lips, lapping tongue, and scratchy stubble sending earthquaking tingles all throughout my core.  I opened up my mouth to unleash a low moan, but instead all that came out was a hormonal squeak that made me blush.

Automatically, I was fully hard, my dick brushing up against Dominik’s rigid abs which felt so tough and manly.  Dang, talk about a good opening.  Already my body was turning into putty at the werewolf’s touch, but I can last ten minutes.  That’ll be no problem whatsoever.

Dominik growled possessively, his large hands traveling up and down my small body.  The sensation of his adult-sized limbs exploring every inch of me caused my flesh to break out into goosebumps, which furthered my sensitivity to his flame-like skin as it met mine.  Oh, this was bad.

“Daddy’s just gettin’ started, Baby,” Daddy smirked, starting to travel downwards as he licked and nipped at my chest.  He paused and tongued each of my nipples, making them go hard as well.  

“Oh, damn,” I panted, my head rolling back as I was reduced to a frazzled mess.  Obviously I’d masturbated before, but never before have I experienced a pleasure quite like this.  Dominik was a master with his mouth and tongue, making me feel as if he were lighting me on fire with his saliva which instantaneously cooled as soon as the air hit it.

Gritting my teeth, I ran my hands through my long hair as I forced myself to start to think about something that I couldn’t stand.  Dominik was getting me so close to climax and in such a short amount of time.  Maybe it’s because I’m a virgin who’s never been touched by a man before, but I felt incredibly embarrassed as I looked over at the time and realized that it’d only been a minute and a half.

“Let Daddy get it wet real quick,” I overheard the older man pant.  His breathing was all ragged, like he was really turned on by this too… which turned me on even more, dammit.

I had no idea what he was talking about, but then my eyes went wide as saucers when I felt the werewolf’s warm mouth swallow my cock in one gulp.  He didn’t even grunt or gag at all… I hope that doesn’t translate into me being small.  Instead, Dominik took my entire hard member into his mouth, bobbing his head back and forth while sucking in his cheeks.  His tongue toyed with my head as he moved, his hands maneuvering around me to squeeze my ass cheeks.

Son of bitch, I’m so turned on right now.

A sweat broke out on my forehead as I began to fear that I’d lose this perverted bet that I had with Daddy, and I squinted my eyes as I forced myself to think of something/anything else.  It was no use though as the werewolf commanded every ounce of my attention span.

He pulled back, quickly rushing upwards to attack my pulse zone on my neck again while jerking me off with his hand.  He wasn’t rough at all like I’d expected, but instead his touch was so soft and gentle that I completely melted into his hold, my body one-hundred percent submitting to him.

He noticed and let out another pleased growl.  “Yeah, you’re all Daddy’s,” he hungrily moaned.  “All mine.”  He began to pick up speed on my cock, the friction making me start to tense up as I could feel a warmth starting to grow in my groin area… oh no.

Dominik’s free hand lingered on my ass, but it began to twitch as it crawled closer to the crack as he ventured towards my hole.

I gasped and instinctively tried to push away as soon as the werewolf’s finger was right at the entrance of my ass, blushing profusely.  Normally, I would’ve tried to bitch him out, but I was so out of breath from the sexual steam I was letting out that it rendered me speechless.

Dominik snorted and yanked me back into his hot body, resuming exactly what he was doing.  He started to jerk me off again and used his other hand to circle around the rim of my hole, making me bite down on my lower lip as I attempted to suppress the moan that I wanted to let out.

“Relax, Baby,” he cooed.  “Daddy’s just playin’ with what’s his.”

This was terrible!  I glanced over at the clock and nearly cried out in sheer horror when I realized that only four minutes had passed.  Dominik was not playing fair as he pleasured my cock, ass, and pulse zone all at once.  Multitasking shouldn’t apply to sexual activities!  Still, I remembered back to when he’d claimed me in that office.  He’d been in his wolf form and then he’d licked at my asshole which made stars shoot out into my vision.  It’d felt so fucking good then, and now as he’s trying to get me to cum, it feels even better.

My mind turned into mush, and my body was a live circuit, having bolts of electricity rippling through it.  Dominik’s mouth was firmly attached to my pulse spot, no doubt leaving a large hickey there.  Very slowly, he began to push his index finger inside my hole, making my breath hitch and my body unconsciously shove itself closer to him.  Daddy worked his finger in and out of my hole, stretching me wide open, his other hand still toying with my boner.

“If you change your mind,” he panted, “Daddy can still knot you.  All you have to do is give Daddy the green light.”  I may be all hot and barely coherent right now, but even I know that’s a big red light.

My puny muscles began to tense up and I could feel a pressure forming inside of my cock… oh no!  I tried to cross my legs so that I wouldn’t cum, but I could still feel it growing inside of me, begging to be shot forward.

“Just let it go, Baby,” Dominik whispered into my ear, his hot breath wafting over me.  “Cum for Daddy.”

Clenching my jaw, I shook my head.  

I cannot lose this deal!  If I do, then Dominik will force me to publicly declare myself as his… I can’t do that!  I knew deep down that I should’ve done/said anything to make Dominik stop his pleasurable adventure all over my body, but I could feel that pressure inside of me grow to dangerous levels.  

The older man’s finger worked its way inside of me while he beat me off, and his tongue lapped at my spot while his teeth would lightly bite down onto my skin.  All of those combined with the lava-like touch of his skin and the heaviness from his muscled body pinning me down on the soft mattress made me completely lose all control until…

“Daddy!” I cried as soon as I erupted, cum shooting out of my cock and landing right onto Dominik’s chest.  That weightless feeling as I tried to regain my breath made me collapse completely into the werewolf’s hold, who grunted and wrapped both of his arms tightly around me.

“I won,” he purred, nodding towards the clock that said that I still had three minutes left.  Damn, Dominik had made me cum in seven minutes… and I’d called him Daddy as I climaxed.  There’s just no coming back from that.  I don’t even know where that had came from.

I was silent, fuming at having lost which now meant that Dominik and I would have to go around the territory while I tell everyone I see that I’m his, but as “I’m Daddy’s”.  Well, I mean, I could just refuse and claim that I’d lied, but then what kind of person would I be? Sighing with defeat, I allowed myself to go limp in Dominik’s hold, cringing as soon as I noticed that his arm was moving rapidly as he was jerking himself off.

“Wha—?” I wondered aloud.

“Sorry, Baby,” he grunted, sniffing at my hair and moaning loudly.  “But that really made Daddy horny, so I’m just gonna take care of this real quick… unless you’d like to.”

“Yeah right,” I scoffed, rolling my eyes and trying to squirm out of the masturbating wolf’s embrace.  Of course, he refused to let me go and instead yanked me even closer to him.

“I’ll make another deal with you, Baby,” he purred, bucking his hips forward to rut his cock against me.  “If you jerk Daddy off, then I’ll knot you tonight.  Sound good?”

Pssh!

“No way, Dude,” I snorted, trying to turn away from him, but he shoved my head into the crook of his neck.  

“It’s _Daddy_ , and suit yourself,” he muttered, but the disappointment was painfully audible in his voice.  “I’ll just finish up and then we can get some sleep.”  He went back to jerking himself off, pausing every few seconds to take a deep whiff of my scent, acting as if I were some kind of high priced aphrodisiac.  

Whatever, the poor guy has horrible taste if that’s the case.

After a short time, Dominik grunted and I felt his hot cum splash on my front side.  He came a lot more than me, and it covered up a vast area on my chest.  I moved to find something to wipe it off with, but the werewolf tightened his grip on me and squished it in between our two bodies.

“See that?” he gasped, sounding totally out of breath.  “See the power you hold over Daddy? I know you don’t believe me, but only you can make me cum, Baby.”

Hasn’t he ever heard of _Pornhub_? “Oh…” I mumbled, unsure how to even respond to that.  To be honest, if it were true, that would totally be a major boost to my ego.  Imagine it: Little me being the key to getting a muscled up man like Dom to cum.  Damn.  

That, made what he’d mentioned about how he’d never hurt me like Cooper had circle into my head again.  I do not trust Dominik.  Not even a little bit.  However, it was increasingly obvious that he was much, much more trustworthy than my friends or than my ex-boyfriend.

That was crystal clear and very depressing.

“Goodnight, my love,” he yawned, relaxing his head on the pillow while twisting us around so that I was lying completely on top of him.  He leaned forward and gave me a quick kiss on the top of my head.  “And don’t think that I didn’t notice that you called me ‘Daddy’ when I made you cum.”

Why’d he have to tell me that before I fall asleep?

“Eh,” I grunted, frowning because I knew that it was all too true.  There was something seriously wrong going on here, and I had a feeling that I was helpless to stop it.  Now that Cooper was a thing of the past, I really need to focus on taking care of myself and finding out a way to get out here on my own.  I’m not sure exactly how, but since Dominik had made me cum, the museum’s out of the picture.

I really need to stretch the confines of my imagination to come up with a bulletproof plan before Daddy tries to knot me… son of a bitch!


End file.
